Dragon Ball Xenoverse: Demonic Helper
by Jarceus
Summary: When Trunks used Shenron to summon someone to help, he summoned a Saiyan who originated from the demon realm. Please don't judge before you read, feel free to review if you want and I'm rating it M for safety.
1. The Journey Begins

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the first chapter of Dragon Ball Xenoverse:Demonic Helper. Now before I start this story I just want to say that I'd like you to review if you want to. Any and all non negative reviews are welcome.**

* * *

"Don't they have anything better to do than look at me with fear?" Asked our hero to himself as he walked down a road in the demon realm only for the other occupants to stare at him. Our hero is called Jarod, he stood at the same height as Broly, his hair was black as were his eyes. He wore a plain dried blood red shirt which used to be white,blue pants and black boots.

"Hey you!" Shouted an occupant of the demon realm as he ran up to Jarod

"What do you want?" Asked Jarod darkly knowing what he most likely wanted

"I want to fight you to show everyone that your nothing but a weakling." Exclaimed the fool

"Listen, I know you fear me as much as that person over there." Stated Jarod as he pointed to someone who was literally shaking in his boots

"S-so? At least I have the balls to fight you." Countered the fool "I bet you're scared of what I'll do to you." He exclaimed which earned him a good tail slap into the nearest wall

"Let that be a lesson to you all. Never and I mean NEVER let your guard down." Stated Jarod emotionlessly as he walked away

"What's your problem!" Came the shout of a young girl as she ran up to Jarod

"Little girl, I would advise you go before you get hurt." Warned Jarod

"Don't talk to my sister like that." Came the growl from a boy who was slightly older than the girl

"And what will you do about it kid?" Taunted Jarod amused

"T-this!" He screamed as he punched Jarod in the face causing the onlookers to gasp

"Hn." Smirked Jarod showing no signs of damage "You know kid, that actually tickled. If you train enough you'll be able to cause massive damage." He informed the young demon with a smile

"But girl, to answer your question on what my problem is. My problem is that everyone has an unjustified fear of me. I mean seriously I only did what I had to in that battle!" Explained Jarod shouting to the crowd in his last sentence before he walked away again

"Wait!" Shouted the boy as he grabbed onto Jarod's hand "What's your name?" He asked

"My name? My name is Jarod. And since you know mine may I know yours?" Answered Jarod

"My name is Dabura." Answered the young Dabura as the girl from earlier ran up "And this is my little sister Towa." He introduced

"Nice. Well, Dabura, Towa, I hope to see you again one day." Stated Jarod as he walked away

* * *

 **An Hour Later**

* * *

'What is this?' Thought Jarod as he looked at a wanted poster of himself 'I can accept me being wanted but is anyone really going to try for just ten zeni?' He thought rolling his eyes

"Hey you!" Shouted a voice making Jarod turn around

"Let me guess, you want to fight me?" Questioned Jarod

"No." Replied the demon "I just want to know why people came down here and put this wanted poster up."

"Oh." Replied Jarod quite shocked "Its probable because in a tournament a week ago I brutally destroyed the champion because he wouldn't surrender."

"Ok, then." Said the demon before he walked away

"It seems the people down in this area don't fear me currently." Observed Jarod before he heard a voice in his head

"You have been summoned to a land far away." Said the voice as Jarod was engulfed in a white light

* * *

 **?**

* * *

"Where am I?" Asked Jarod to himself as he looked around his current location. As he looked behind him he managed to catch a glimpse of a giant green dragon with a cream underside and possibly horns (He couldn't see from his angle) before it disappeared in a flash of golden light

"You're surprised, I'm sure." Said a voice as Xeno Trunks walked up to Jarod

"I am!" Shouted Jarod

"I'll have to explain it all to you later. For now…Let's see how much power you have…" Started Trunks as he pulled his sword out.

"Wait what?" Asked Jarod confused before Trunks started swinging his sword at him "HOLY SHIT!" He screamed as he dodged

"Show me what you can do." Commanded Trunks as he put his sword away

"You want me to do that?" Asked Jarod as he got into his fighting stance. Which had a lot of holes to where he could be struck

"Yes!" Shouted Trunks as he charged at Jarod only to find himself face first in the dirt below them

"My attack style is counter until you find the opponents fight style." Informed Jarod as he kept his foot on Trunks' back

"Mmm mm, mmm mm mm mmm mm mm!" Murmured Trunks

"What did you say?" Asked Jarod as he got off Trunks

"I said 'Ok, now can you get off me!' so thanks for that." Answered Trunks as he got up

"Ok then." Replied Jarod "Are you going to attack me again?"

"No. But what do you mean you only counter? No offence but that has a whole bunch of flaws." Asked Trunks

"I was really never taught how to fight so I taught myself from watching which led me to learn how to counter any and all physical based attacks." Answered Jarod bored

"Ok. But I have to ask you one more question." Replied Trunks

"Ok then, shoot." Said Jarod bored

"Would you like to join the Time Patrol?" Asked Trunks

* * *

 **Jarceus: This is it for the first chapter of Dragon Ball Xenoverse:Demonic Helper. I hope to see you all next time.**


	2. Meeting Voo(Doo)

**Jarceus: Welcome to the second chapter. I'm just going to say this now. I'm either going to add a new chapter either when I get a review on a chapter (Which if I can guess will mostly if not always be fulfilled by Firesage101) or if I get five views on a new chapter.**

 **Firesage101: AWESOMNESS love it. I was laughing at what Jarod did to the demon. Time Patrol?**

 **Jarceus: Well in the game Trunks tells you to call them the Time Patrol and the basic name for the character is Time Patroller**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Mmm mm, mmm mm mm mmm mm mm!" Murmured Trunks_

 _"What did you say?" Asked Jarod as he got off Trunks_

 _"I said 'Ok, now can you get off me!' so thanks for that." Answered Trunks as he got up_

 _"Ok then." Replied Jarod "Are you going to attack me again?"_

 _"No. But what do you mean you only counter? No offence but that has a whole bunch of flaws." Asked Trunks_

 _"I was really never taught how to fight so I taught myself from watching which led me to learn how to counter any and all physical based attacks." Answered Jarod bored_

 _"Ok. But I have to ask you one more question." Replied Trunks_

 _"Ok then, shoot." Said Jarod bored_

 _"Would you like to join the Time Patrol?" Asked Trunks_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"The Time Patrol?" Asked Jarod confused

"We're a group dedicated to fixing time when it goes off course from either a random shift or someone tampering with the past." Explained Trunks

"What do I get out of joining you?" Asked Jarod 'This might be a second chance.'

"Well…um…You don't really get anything but being able to fight some of the greatest opponents and work with some nice people. You also get money from doing missions." Answered Trunks awkwardly

'Really? Money and good fights? That just sealed the deal for me.' Thought Jarod "You got me on the fights. My blood is pumping just thinking on it." He said excited

"Really? That's great!" Replied Trunks happy that Jarod joined the Time Patrol

"You also said something about working with others?" Asked Jarod curious about that

"Oh? You see we allow time patrollers to either do missions themselves or with others." Answered Trunks "We have one guy called Voo who wants to have a partner to fight with." He continued

"Voo? Is he a Majin?" Asked Jarod

"Yes, actually. He is a Majin. I also think his name might be a pun off of Voodoo." Answered Trunks

"Wouldn't surprise me. A lot of people are named after objects,magic and food. I mean seriously your fucking name is TRUNKS." Stated Jarod emphasising on the 'trunks' part

"Good point." Agreed Trunks before he realised something "We never said our names."

"So wha-Oh…How did I know your name then?" Asked Jarod

"I have no idea." Answered Trunks kinda scared

"Anyway my name is Jarod." Said Jarod as he finally introduced himself

"And you already know my name…So do you want to meet Voo?" Asked Trunks

"Alright. If I'm going to be his partner then I guess we'll need to know each other outside of battle." Agreed Jarod as Trunks led the way

"So what was your world like?" Asked Trunks trying to pass the time

"It was…" Paused Jarod as memories flashed through his head "…Interesting to say the least."

"Ok. So do you think your family will notice you missing?" Asked Trunks as he just realised he might have kidnapped someone from their family (Hey, he had to realise that somewhere.)

"No. I don't have any family. Either that or I was abandoned…there." Answered Jarod shivering at the end

'What happened in his world to cause a reaction like that?' Thought Trunks concerned as they arrived at their destination "We're here."

"So Voo lives in a small house?" Asked Jarod

"It's all he really needs. Majins don't have a need for food since they can use their magic and it's also bigger on the inside." Explained Trunks as they knocked on the door

"Voo coming!" Called a voice from inside as the door opened to show a skinny,grey Majin who was about the same height as Trunks if not a tad smaller. He wore the same attire as Majin Buu

"Hello Voo. May we come in?" Asked Trunks getting a nod from the Majin

"Hello Voo. I'm Jarod." Greeted Jarod with as his mouth formed something that could hardly be called a smile

"Hello friend." Greeted Voo in return

"Voo, Jarod here is going to be your partner." Stated Trunks getting to the point

"Really?" Asked voo with something akin to hope in his voice as he looked at Jarod

"Really." Confirmed Jarod as the small 'smile' on his face grew a little at seeing the childish attitude of Voo

"Yay! Voo finally go on time patrol!" Cheered Voo in excitement

"Haha. I think you mean _we_ go on time patrol now." Corrected Jarod cheekily

"Ok you two. I just got news that an Eternity Scroll as changed. And It's an easy fight so I think you can deal with it." Informed Trunks getting nods from the two time patrollers

"What time period and fight?" Asked Jarod professionally

"Age 761. Your opponent will be Raditz." Answered Trunks

"What changed?" Asked Jarod

"He dodged the Special Beam Cannon." Answered Trunks

"He dodged?" Asked Voo

"He broke out of Goku's hold and dodged before he vaporised Piccolo." Explained Trunks

"Wait did he do-" Started Jarod before a distant scream cut him off

"DODGE!" Shouted a random voice as it was followed by an explosion

"Did he do-" Started Jarod again as the same thing happened

"Did he get out of the way of something moving at the speed of light?" Asked Jarod not amused at all

"He did it before." Answered Trunks not seeing the problem

"WHAT THE HELL!" Shouted Jarod in outrage

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that will be the end of this chapter. I hope to see you all next time.**


	3. Raditz Down

**Jarceus: Welcome to another chapter of Dragon Ball Xenoverse:Demonic Helper. I'll go on to the reviews. And please remember that I will do this for all reviews (even the hate)**

 **Firesage101: Man Jarod finds trouble faster then Harry Potter does. So Raditz gets his but kicked by Voo and Jared?**

 **Jarceus: Oh heavens no. Raditz doesn't get his ass handed to him by Jarod and Voo. He gets his ass handed to him on a silver platter by Jarod,Voo,Goku and Piccolo.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Ok you two. I just got news that an Eternity Scroll as changed. And It's an easy fight so I think you can deal with it." Informed Trunks getting nods from the two time patrollers_

 _"What time period and fight?" Asked Jarod professionally_

 _"Age 761. Your opponent will be Raditz." Answered Trunks_

 _"What changed?" Asked Jarod_

 _"He dodged the Special Beam Cannon." Answered Trunks_

 _"He dodged?" Asked Voo_

 _"He broke out of Goku's hold and dodged before he vaporised Piccolo." Explained Trunks_

 _"Wait did he do-" Started Jarod before a distant scream cut him off_

 _"DODGE!" Shouted a random voice as it was followed by an explosion_

 _"Did he do-" Started Jarod again as the same thing happened_

 _"Did he get out of the way of something moving at the speed of light?" Asked Jarod not amused at all_

 _"He did it before." Answered Trunks not seeing the problem_

 _"WHAT THE HELL!" Shouted Jarod in outrage_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

We tune in as our heroes fight with their opponent Raditz

"Come on,join your family, Kakarot!" Shouted Raditz to our saiyan hero Goku before he disappeared only to launch Goku and Piccolo away with an elbow to the head. **(Ha! You thought I was talking about Jarod and Voo didn't you?)** "Hah!" He called out as he launched a ki blast at Goku which hit him right in the chest causing him to fall to the ground allowing Raditz to firmly plant his foot on his stomach.

"Look, I'll do you a favour and spare you both." Stated Raditz

Shut up." Growled back Goku "There's now way i'd ever join you!" He continued causing Raditz to feel slightly disappointed in his younger brother

"Hm. Then play time is over" He stated just before his scouter went off warning him of a rising power level coming from his space pod just as Gohan busted out from it landing outside of the crater the ship had formed when it landed on Earth

"Leave my daddy…ALONE!" Shouted Gohan as his energy flared to life before he used his energy to propel himself at Raditz shouting all the way. Sadly before he could land the headbutt Raditz's eyes glowed an ominous red as he dodged out of the way

"You brat!" He shouted as he prepared to shot a ki blast to obliterate Gohan which got a shout of protest from Goku as he fired the blast. As the smoke cleared it showed nothing but destroyed earth and a weird goop that was shaped like a dome

"Way to go Voo." Congratulated Jarod as he stood next to the dome which compacted together to create Voo while showing that Gohan was unhurt

"What?" Asked Raditz in surprise at the newcomers

"Uh…People you know Goku?" Asked Piccolo in mild surprise

"No…" Started Goku as he rolled over to pick himself up off the ground "But…Hehehe…I'm pretty sure they're people we can trust" He continued as he got back onto his feet and into a fighting position before Raditz's eyes glowed red again as he fired a double sunday at the four warriors

"Nope!" Shouted Jarod as he grabbed Gohan and dodged the incoming blast while Voo just became a floating river of goo that flew towards Raditz

"Can you hear me?" Asked a voice in Voo and Jarod's ears

"Yea, we can hear you Trunks." Confirmed Jarod as he started clashing with Raditz

"Ok, good. I'll be backing you up from the Time Nest." Stated Trunks as he gave Voo and Jarod a basic run down on what they were facing

"Hey Voo I have an idea!" Called out Jarod as he whispered his idea into Voo's ear

"Voo do." Confirmed Voo as he became a stream of goo and went into Jarod causing his muscle mass to increase creeping out Goku,Piccolo,Trunks and surprisingly Raditz

"W-what are you planning?" Asked Trunks through the scouter Jarod was wearing

"Its simple. By having Voo inside me like this he'll be able to stay strong for when we actually can use him to his fullest." Explained Jarod as he managed to kick Raditz into Goku who put him into a full nelson

"A full nelson?" Questioned Raditz as his scouter beeped warning him of Piccolo who was charging a Special Beam Cannon

"Wait for it,,,,Wait for it." Muttered Jarod just before Raditz's eyes flashed red "NOW VOO!" He shouted causing Voo to fly out of his body and wrap around Raditz and Goku's torsos causing him to be unable to escape his fate

"No!" Shouted Raditz just before he and his brother were shot through the chest my Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon

"Let's go Voo." Whispered Jarod through his scouter as the two traveled back to the time they came from

* * *

 **Toki Toki City**

* * *

"Welcome back." Welcomed Trunks amazed "You two corrected history with no negative side affects. I'm also amazed at the secret strategy you used." He continued

"It was easy. By having Voo hide inside my body causing him to power up as I did it allowed him to fly out of me with improved strength which was enough to hold Raditz in place long enough for Piccolo to kill him and Goku." Stated Jarod accidentally explaining his plan to a shell shocked Time Patroller who was walking by

"Voo did good?" Asked Voo

"You both did very good." Confirmed Trunks with a smile

"I have a feeling that we'll be an invincible team." Commented Jarod with a smile as he put his arm on Voo's head

"Yay!" Cheered Voo in happiness

* * *

 **Jarceus: That's the end for this chapter. Now as for why Raditz's saga was one chapter long…It's fucking Raditz! The man who is as weak as a Saibaman! (Is that actually a correct word for a single Saibamen?)**


	4. Nappa takes a NAPpa I'm Sorry

**Jarceus: Welcome to another chapter of this story. Now onto the review.**

 **Firesage101: Whoot Raditz loses. The teamup is awesome. Can't wait for the next chapter. Jarod and Voo seem to be on the same wavelength for thoughts.**

 **Jarceus: I'm happy you enjoy my content. And no they are not on the same wavelength. Or maybe they are? You won't know unless you continue reading and I continue posting chapters.**

 **bk42bk42: Good job on the story. Also, yes, Saibaman is the non-plural version of Saibamen.**

 **Jarceus: Thank you. And funny thing about your review is that I saw it right before I posted this chapter. So this little reply to your review was a last minute thing.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Welcome back." Welcomed Trunks amazed "You two corrected history with no negative side affects. I'm also amazed at the secret strategy you used." He continued_

 _"It was easy. By having Voo hide inside my body causing him to power up as I did it allowed him to fly out of me with improved strength which was enough to hold Raditz in place long enough for Piccolo to kill him and Goku." Stated Jarod accidentally explaining his plan to a shell shocked Time Patroller who was walking by_

 _"Voo did good?" Asked Voo_

 _"You both did very good." Confirmed Trunks with a smile_

 _"I have a feeling that we'll be an invincible team." Commented Jarod with a smile as he put his arm on Voo's head_

 _"Yay!" Cheered Voo in happiness_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Kamehame…HAA!" Shouted Yamcha as he blasted a Saibaman

"Gigigi." Muttered the Saibaman wildly as it surrounded Yamcha and Tien with more Saibamen just before a flash of light appeared signalling that Jarod and Voo had arrived. But weirdly only Jarod appeared wearing grey 'gloves' while having two swords on his sides

"Who are you?" Asked Tien

"You don't need to know." Answered Jarod as he killed a few Saibamen using his swords which weirdly stuck to his 'gloves'

"Are you an ally?" Asked Tien again

"Do my actions NOT answer that?" Asked Jarod sarcastically as he killed a few more Saibamen making Yamcha sweat drop

"He's got you there." Commented Yamcha just before he was exploded by a lone Saibaman

"Hah." Sighed Jarod "It's always the Saibaman that kills Yamcha…ALWAYS!" He muttered to himself

"Voo agree." Said Voo from nowhere

"Let's just fix this mess." Muttered Jarod as he killed the last Saibaman. After the Saibaman fell lifeless on the floor Nappa's eyes grew the villainous red that signifies that his power has increased from the alteration in history as his mouth grew into a cruel smirk.

"Now comes the real fight. Show me what you've got!" Exclaimed Nappa as he charged at Jarod and Piccolo (Who just so happened to be next to him)

"Fine then. All three of us will show you our power!" Exclaimed Jarod confusing everyone

"Kid. There's only you and the Namek." Pointed out Nappa before he dodged one of Jarod's swords which he threw at him while his gloves were stuck on it.

"That's what you think." Stated Jarod as he charged at Nappa managing to cut him on one side of his stomach while Voo sliced him on the other side

"How?" Growled Nappa in pain

"Voo was disguised as gloves the entire fight. Though it felt weird we knew that is was a good technique to catch you off guard. Because no-one would suspect a simple pair of gloves to be an enemy." Explained Jarod confusing the hell out of Nappa allowing Jarod and Voo to slice him again

"Stop that!" Demanded Nappa in rage as he took a glance at Gohan who was paralysed in fear. Seeing this Nappa gained the idea to kill another one of these 'weaklings' even if that 'weakling' was half saiyan. Charging his ki in one hand he pushed a lot of energy into it causing it to create a massive wave of energy that the paralysed Gohan had no hope of surviving.

"I can't look." Muttered Jarod as he turned his head away to stop himself from seeing Piccolo take the full force of the blast for Gohan

"Voo get revenge on meany!" Exclaimed Voo as he went berserk on Nappa who just dodged the lazily thrown attacks

"Voo! Remember how we killed Raditz in that Parallel Quest?" Questioned Jarod with a smirk

"Voo remember." Confirmed Voo with the same smirk

"Stage 1!" Shouted Jarod as he and Voo started dashing around Nappa causing him to loose sight of them

"Stage 2!" Exclaimed Voo as small cuts started to appear on Nappa

"Wow." Said Gohan amazed at the two's speed

"Hurricane!" Started Jarod as he and Voo sped up causing a sort of tornado to form around Nappa

"Blade!" Continued Voo as the hurricane completely engulfed Nappa hiding him from sight

"DANCE!" Shouted Jarod and Voo as the sound of flesh being cut echoed through the mountains as the tornado lowered to show no sign of Nappa only a pile of ashes

"N-no way!" Stuttered Gohan as he stared at the ashes once identified as Nappa

"You guys can rest, I'll take it from here." Stated Goku as he made it to the battle field "I don't know who you two are but…thank you for helping Gohan" He thanked the two Time Patrollers who took a nice seat on a rock as the battle between Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans and Goku, the low class son of Bardock.

"Hey Voo, have you ever wondered what happened to Bardock?" Asked Jarod not bothered by the intense battle next to them

"No." Answered Voo easily also not bothered

"Hm? Oh shit." Muttered Jarod as he noticed Vegeta winning the clash between his Galic Gun and Goku's Kamehameha X3

"We help?" Asked Voo

"Yep." Answered Jarod as they teleported next to Goku and helped him blast Vegeta into the stratosphere

* * *

 **Jarceus: That's it for this chapter. But Jarod and Voo DECIMATED Nappa. I guess Nappa is going to take a _Nap_ pa…Sorry.**


	5. Jarod's Mistake

**Jarceus: Welcome to another chapter. I'm just going to stop saying that now. Review time.**

 **Firesage101: Nice pun. Still can't believe how bad Nappa is. I also can't believe that Jarod went Vegetta to the stratosphere. Love the story though. I am so exited about the next chapter.**

 **Jarceus: Correction. Jarod,Voo and Goku sent Vegeta into the stratosphere. And that you.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Hurricane!" Started Jarod as he and Voo sped up causing a sort of tornado to form around Nappa_

 _"Blade!" Continued Voo as the hurricane completely engulfed Nappa hiding him from sight_

 _"DANCE!" Shouted Jarod and Voo as the sound of flesh being cut echoed through the mountains as the tornado lowered to show no sign of Nappa only a pile of ashes_

 _"N-no way!" Stuttered Gohan as he stared at the ashes once identified as Nappa_

 _"You guys can rest, I'll take it from here." Stated Goku as he made it to the battle field "I don't know who you two are but…thank you for helping Gohan" He thanked the two Time Patrollers who took a nice seat on a rock as the battle between Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans and Goku, the low class son of Bardock._

 _"Hey Voo, have you ever wondered what happened to Bardock?" Asked Jarod not bothered by the intense battle next to them_

 _"No." Answered Voo easily also not bothered_

 _"Hm? Oh shit." Muttered Jarod as he noticed Vegeta winning the clash between his Galic Gun and Goku's Kamehameha X3_

 _"We help?" Asked Voo_

 _"Yep." Answered Jarod as they teleported next to Goku and helped him blast Vegeta into the stratosphere_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Finally." Muttered Goku as he fell over

"It's not over. He's still alive an he should be back in 3…2…1…Now." Counted down Jarod as Vegeta landed in front of them

"I'm through with you!" Shouted Vegeta in anger as he created a ball of energy in his hand "The funny thing is that this trick as invented by your father Kakarot. He was an average fighter but a brilliant scientist." He explained causing Jarod to do a double take

"What the hell?! Bardock a brilliant scientist?! That man wasn't a scientist and he was a brilliant fighter. He and his squad took down planets even Frieza's elites were afraid of." Countered Jarod just seeing the bull shit coming off of Vegeta in waves

"Ocean dub?" Asked Voo also seeing the bull shit or was it dark ki

"Most likely." Sweat dropped Jarod ignoring the fact that Vegeta ignored them and became a great ape "Oh." He said quietly as he dodged Vegeta's foot

"A-a monster!" Exclaimed Goku in shock

"I'm too tired for this shit." Muttered Jarod annoyed as he rushed to cut Vegeta's tail only to have Vegeta dodge

"There is no-one who can stop me in this form." Stated Vegeta, his voice full of arrogance

"Oh REALLY?" Asked Jarod with a slight insane tone "You must think that you are SO much more powerful than us."

"I am. Your combined might may have been enough to best me, but as I am now you have no hope to defeat me." Stated Vegeta as if it was the simplest thing causing Jarod to laugh insanely

"HEHEHEHAHAHAHA!" He laughed as he disappeared and reappeared into Vegeta's face before he cut it

"Raw! My damn eye!" Roared Vegeta in pain before he was knocked over by Jarod

"Down goes the monkey." Sang Jarod insanely as he gain an insane smirk as he stared into the giant eye of Vegeta

"W-what a-are y-you?" Asked Vegeta fearing the monster he created

"My name is Jarod. And I am a saiyan from the demon realm. So remember me, otherwise… my other side won't be able to control me." Advised Jarod in an insane voice as he cut Vegeta's tail off

'No! I'm the prince of all saiyans! I won't allow myself to be afraid of some unknown welp!' Screamed Vegeta in his mind as he returned to his normal form

"Hm? Did you say something _princey_?" Taunted Jarod in the same insane voice

"I WON'T FALL TO A WEAKLING LIKE YOU!" Shouted Vegeta as he punched Jarod square in the face

"My, my Vegeta. HEHEHAAH! How rude of you. I think I'm going to have to teach you some manners." Laughed Jarod insanely scaring Trunks who only just started watching but was listening the whole time

"W-what?" Asked Vegeta not expecting that answer before he was cut on the arm

"Sixteen stages: Demonic gate opening." Said Jarod with wide insane eyes as he appeared a disappeared around Vegeta all the while counting up to sixteen before stopping and slamming his swords into the ground

"What that do?" Asked Voo scared before a massive pillar of fire erupted from the ground and engulfed Vegeta while the sickening sound of burnt flesh being ripped apart by a sword was heard along side the maniacal laughter of Jarod erupted into Trunks' mind to forever be _burnt_ in to it.

"Voo scared." Shivered Voo as he watched Jarod do a little jig to the now screaming Vegeta's pain

"Gah…My head." Muttered Jarod holding his head from a headache that just formed "What the?" He asked as he stared at the severely hurt Vegeta "W-what happened here?" He asked in shock

"You no remember?" Asked Voo now curious

"No. The last thing I remember is him taunting me and then my anger rising to a point it was, only, at, once…I did this didn't I?" Asked Jarod fearing the answer

"I'm afraid you did do this Jarod." Answered Trunks confirming Jarod's fears "Also what did you mean by you're from the demon realm?" He asked making Jarod lower his head

"Ask me about that if you find me again." Replied Jarod before he teleported off somewhere

* * *

 **Jarceus: That's the end for this chapter. I wonder what happened with Jarod…on second thoughts I don't since I know exactly what happened. But you don't. See you all on the next chapter.**


	6. On The Way To Namek

**Jarceus: Welcome to chapter 6 of this story. Review time.**

 **Firesage101: Argh why did you have to do a cliff hanger? I really want to know what happens. Love the storry though. What is the demon gate opening?**

 **Jarceus: In order. Because I wanted to, thats nice, thank you, and the demon gate opening is I technique where someone slashes their opponent so fast that reality itself has to catch up to it. If you go above stage 10 you have to stab your sword or swords into the ground to release the built up energy.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Sixteen stages: Demonic gate opening." Said Jarod with wide insane eyes as he appeared a disappeared around Vegeta all the while counting up to sixteen before stopping and slamming his swords into the ground_

 _"What that do?" Asked Voo scared before a massive pillar of fire erupted from the ground and engulfed Vegeta while the sickening sound of burnt flesh being ripped apart by a sword was heard along side the maniacal laughter of Jarod erupted into Trunks' mind to forever be burnt in to it._

 _"Voo scared." Shivered Voo as he watched Jarod do a little jig to the now screaming Vegeta's pain_

 _"Gah…My head." Muttered Jarod holding his head from a headache that just formed "What the?" He asked as he stared at the severely hurt Vegeta "W-what happened here?" He asked in shock_

 _"You no remember?" Asked Voo now curious_

 _"No. The last thing I remember is him taunting me and then my anger rising to a point it was, only, at, once…I did this didn't I?" Asked Jarod fearing the answer_

 _"I'm afraid you did do this Jarod." Answered Trunks confirming Jarod's fears "Also what did you mean by you're from the demon realm?" He asked making Jarod lower his head_

 _"Ask me about that if you find me again." Replied Jarod before he teleported off somewhere_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

Since the last chapter it has been two weeks for the Time Patrol. During this time no-one has seen Jarod once, not only that but for some reason Eternity Scrolls have been changing but the suddenly fixing themselves. No-one, not even the Supreme Kai Of Time could explain this phenomenon

"Still no sign of Jarod?" Asked Trunks to the small search party that was made

"No. No sign of friend." Answered Voo sadly

"Where could he be?" Asked Trunks to himself

"I don't know Trunks, but why would he hide the fact he is from the demon realm from us?" Questioned the Supreme Kai of Time **I'm going to call her SKT for short.**

"Maybe he was afraid." Answered a Namekian

"Afraid of what?" Asked Trunks confused

"He might have been afraid of rejection. I mean when you think of it you would be afraid of rejection in that case. When you think of someone from the demon realm you immediately link it to someone who is incredible evil." Guessed the Namekian

"I guess you're right. I only hope we can find him again." Agreed Trunks

* * *

 **On Goku's Ship (On the way to Namek)**

* * *

"That was some good training." Mumbled Goku to himself as he went to get a drink only to hear a sound

"Gah, my head." Grumbled the voice from under Goku

"Hello? Who's there?" Asked Goku innocently

'Crap! He heard me!' Thought the owner of the voice 'I guess there's no reason to hide anymore.' He continued as a figure rose up from a panel in the floor "Hi." Greeted the figure awkwardly

"What were you doing in my ship?" Asked Goku as he looked the figure up and down. He wore an outfit that was similar to his gi only instead of orange it was red and he had a black undershirt. He also had some kind of weird 'x' symbol inside of a clock on his upper right arm **The 'x' is the symbol that Mira has.** The most dominant thing about him though was his mask. It stopped Goku from seeing his face so he had no way to see his emotions besides his voice.

"Well, I was just hitching a ride to Namek." Answered the figure honestly

"Ok, but who are you?" Asked Goku confused

"I won't tell you my actual name until I'm ready but you can call me…Time." Answered Time simply

"Ok. Hey, care for a spare?" Asked Goku wanting to see what time was capable of

"Sure. It'd be better if we train together so we can see where we're at in terms of power." Answered Time as he got excited

"Let's go!" Shouted Goku as he appeared and disappeared around Time

"Sure." Agreed Time before he kicked Goku away with a well _timed_ kick. In retaliation Goku managed to get a quick punch in before he was forced to dodge another kick from a now mask-less Time. Goku didn't get a chance to check Time's face before he was forced to dodge a fist to the face.

"Wow! You're really good." Complemented Goku as the two started clashing, their fists moved at speeds which would leave the fastest of humans gaping before Time broke off from the clash in order to hit Goku with a spin kick to the head. Rolling out from the fall Goku immediately had to dodge another punch but instead of jumping backwards he ducked under the punch allowing him to punch Time in the gut causing him to cough from the sudden loss of air. Shaking his head out of his shock he grabbed Goku in a full nelson hold expecting him to forfeit the spare only to be shocked as Goku put his leg behind his to pick him up and drop him on his head.

"This is actually getting quite fun." Commented Time as his blood was pumping faster than it ever has before as he got back into the fight from his fall to kick at Goku's head only for him to block it with his arm before countering with a punch to the gut that Time caught in his left hand

"Phew." Sighed Goku as he dropped onto his butt "I'm tired…No doubt that you are strong." He continued chuckling

"You're almost as strong as me." Chuckled Time as he dropped down also tired

"But why do you want to go to Namek?" Asked Goku

"You see this symbol on my arm?" Asked Time as he pointed at the symbol on his right arm

"Yea?" Answered Goku

"This shows that I am a part of a team I formed called the Time Fixers. Unlike the Time Breakers who try to destroy time, my goal is to fix it, like the Time Patrol." Explained Time as he put his mask back on

"Wow, that means you're going to Namek to help?" Questioned Goku not understanding much of what Time said

"I guess you can say that." Answered Time

* * *

 **Jarceus: That's the end for this chapter. But who is this Time person and how does he know about the Time Patrol? What are his goals? Does he really want to fix time or are his goal completely different? Find out next time!**


	7. On Namek Part 1

**Jarceus: Hello everybody. Now its time to view these reviews or more accurately review.**

 **Firesage101: Man I hope Jarod isn't in a lot of trouble. I also hope that Trunks and the time patrol can convince Jarod that they don't care about him being a half demon.**

 **Jarceus: Jarod isn't in trouble for now. And maybe they will, maybe not. I also want to say this. I made Towa nice in this.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

"Wow! You're really good." Complemented Goku as the two started clashing, their fists moved at speeds which would leave the fastest of humans gaping before Time broke off from the clash in order to hit Goku with a spin kick to the head. Rolling out from the fall Goku immediately had to dodge another punch but instead of jumping backwards he ducked under the punch allowing him to punch Time in the gut causing him to cough from the sudden loss of air. Shaking his head out of his shock he grabbed Goku in a full nelson hold expecting him to forfeit the spare only to be shocked as Goku put his leg behind his to pick him up and drop him on his head.

"This is actually getting quite fun." Commented Time as his blood was pumping faster than it ever has before as he got back into the fight from his fall to kick at Goku's head only for him to block it with his arm before countering with a punch to the gut that Time caught in his left hand

"Phew." Sighed Goku as he dropped onto his butt "I'm tired…No doubt that you are strong." He continued chuckling

"You're almost as strong as me." Chuckled Time as he dropped down also tired

"But why do you want to go to Namek?" Asked Goku

"You see this symbol on my arm?" Asked Time as he pointed at the symbol on his right arm

"Yea?" Answered Goku

"This shows that I am a part of a team I formed called the Time Fixers. Unlike the Time Breakers who try to destroy time, my goal is to fix to, like the Time Patrol." Explained Time as he put his mask back on

"Wow, that means you're going to Namek to help?" Questioned Goku not understanding much of what Time said

"I guess you can say that." Answered Time

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

We tune in as Time and Goku land on the planet Namek one ready to fix the changes in time while the other was ready to help his best friend and son.

"We have to hurry if we want to get there in time." Stated Time as he flew off to the location of nine power sources

* * *

 **At the energy location**

* * *

"Ha…ha…ha…" Panted Voo tired from fighting Recoome even though he had the help of Krillin,Gohan and Vegeta

"I'm getting bored." Muttered Recoome suddenly getting a smile on his face "Recoome! …Ultra! …Fighting! …Gya!" He gasped as before he could start his final word he was elbowed in the stomach by Time and Goku

"G-Goku!" Exclaimed Krillin in shock and joy

"D-daddy!" Exclaimed Gohan with the same emotions as Krillin

"Who you?" Asked Voo to Time

"My name is Time." Answered Time getting a look from Goku who knows who he really is "And you!" He exclaimed pointing to Ginyu "Shouldn't be here but I guess history is to fucked up now to fix that fact." He continued as he got into a fighting stance

"Let's do this Time." Said Goku as he charged at Ginyu

"Right!" Exclaimed Time as he charged only to be stopped by Jeice and Burter

"We won't allow you to fight the captain." Stated Jeice before Voo started attacking him

"Vo-I mean Majin. You take on Jeice while I deal with Burter." Commanded Time as he kicked Burter away from Jeice to separate the two

"Got it." Answered Voo as he took on Jeice by himself reenergised after eating a Senzu Bean

"Hey Burter guess what?" Questioned Time with a smirk behind his mask

"What?" Asked Burter confused as Time's aura became half red and half blue

"Seizure Procedure." Stated Time as he became as swirl of flashy lights causing Burter to go into a seizure on the floor while foaming at the mouth "Now I need to…What the hell is that energy?" He asked himself as he flew towards an energy signature that he felt just appear

"So this is Namek." Commented a blue skinned woman with a staff

"Indeed." Agreed a blue skinned man who wore the demon symbol on his chest

"Who are you two and why are you here?" Questioned Time as he landed on the ground in front of them

"My name is Towa and this here is Mira." Answered the woman nicely trying to make a good first impression

"T-Towa!" Exclaimed Time in shock as he stared at the woman

"Do I know you?" Asked Towa confused at Time's reaction to her name

"I don't really know if you remember me, after all our meeting was a quick one." Chuckled Time as he removed his mask

"It's you!" Exclaimed Towa in shock

"Yea. Now can you tell me what you're doing on Namek?" Questioned Time

"Fine. You see me and Mira here travel through time changing certain events to create an opening to the demon realm." Explained Towa

"Why?" Asked Time sitting down on the blue grass of Namek

"What? Don't we deserve to be able to live on the surface?" Questioned Towa "To be able to feel sunlight and see nature?" She continued getting aggressive

"The occupants of the demon realm can have that easily without needing to destroy time! You can simply use the dragon balls!" Countered Time angrily causing Towa to go silent "Look Towa, I can see where you were coming from but destroying history will do nothing but cause pain and suffering." He continued as he put his mask back on "So please…Consider what I said." He pleaded as he flew away

"Towa?" Questioned Mira as he turned to his creator

"Mira, follow him and help him." She commanded getting a nod from Mira

"Understood." Said Mira as he flew after Time

* * *

 **Jarceus: That's it for this chapter. I hope to see you all on the next chapter.**


	8. On Namek Part 2

**Jarceus: Review time.**

 **Firesage101: So... is Time Jarod? Towa had a lot to think about huh? Hope everything turns out ok. I really need to look up the xenoverse because I am slightly lost but I love the story.**

 **Jarceus: My story doesn't follow the Xenoverse story exactly but its close enough to call it a Dragon Ball Xenoverse fanfiction in my eyes. I mean what fanfiction follows the original plot? And yes Towa does have a whole bunch of things to think about. But no comment on the whole is Time Jarod thing.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Fine. You see me and Mira here travel through time changing certain events to create an opening to the demon realm." Explained Towa_

 _"Why?" Asked Time sitting down on the blue grass of Namek_

 _"What? Don't we deserve to be able to live on the surface?" Questioned Towa "To be able to feel sunlight and see nature?" She continued getting aggressive_

 _"The occupants of the demon realm can have that easily without needing to destroy time! You can simply use the dragon balls!" Countered Time angrily causing Towa to go silent "Look Towa, I can see where you were coming from but destroying history will do nothing but cause pain and suffering." He continued as he put his mask back on "So please…Consider what I said." He pleaded as he flew away_

 _"Towa?" Questioned Mira as he turned to his creator_

 _"Mira, follow him and help him." She commanded getting a nod from Mira_

 _"Understood." Said Mira as he flew after Time_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Why are you following me Mira?" Questioned Time

"Did you honestly think that Towa would allow you to correct history…" Started Mire putting Time on edge "Alone?" He continued

"Towa sent you to help me?" Guessed Time

"Yes." He answered emotionlessly

"Knowing Trunks he knows that you two are the ones changing history so he'll tell Voo to 'stop' you." Theorised Time

"What if we were to fuse?" Asked Mira

"You mean with the fusion dance?" Questioned Time

"That's correct" Confirmed Mira

"Ok. We'll fuse." Agreed Time

* * *

 **With Voo**

* * *

"Do you honestly think that you ants can defeat a dinosaur?" Asked Frieza in his final form

"No! Things are going to fast! At this rate Goku won't make it in time!" Exclaimed Trunks in fright from the Time Nest

"Voo hate you." Growled Voo as he glared at Frieza

"What was that?" Asked Frieza

"You make Trunks scared, Voo hate you!" Shouted Voo as he charged at Frieza blindly

"Fool." Muttered Frieza as he simply slapped Voo away with his tail

"You should stop that." Advised two voices as a new warrior landed before Frieza, He had blue skin and black and white hair, he wore the basic fusion attire.

"Who are you?" Questioned Frieza

"My name is Jama." Answered the newcomer **His name is pronounced Jay-ma**

"Another monkey." Said Frieza in disappointment as he say Jama's tail

"I may not have that much time but It'll be enough to defeat you." Stated Jama simply as he walked up to Frieza

"What? You want to die that badly?" Asked Frieza amused

"I won't die. You will." Corrected Jama as he kicked Frieza into a mountain

"HOW DARE YOU!" Shouted Frieza in rage as he punched Jama in the face causing no damage

"You know what?" Questioned Jama smirking "I wouldn't be able to fight you if I was just Jarod or as he called himself, Time, but thanks to Mira I was created thus making it possible for me to defeat you easily." He continued shocking Voo and Trunks

"Time Jarod?" Asked Voo to himself out loud

"I don't care who you are! You're nothing to me!" Exclaimed Frieza in rage before Jama grabbed his tail and flung him into the mountain again

"Wow Frieza, you _really_ love that mountain don't you?" Taunted Jama chuckling to himself

"Grr!" Growled Frieza as he shot a death beam at Jama who dodged it easily and countered with a ki wave which hit Frieza right in the chest

"This is too simple. It's actually getting quite boring." Yawned Jama bored before he turned back into Mira and Jarod

"W-what? Why did the fusion ware off so quickly?" Questioned Jarod in slight fear

"My only thought would be that we were either to strong together or we wasted too much energy." Guessed Mira without emotion

"I just had a thought. What if it was the fact you're artificial and I'm not?" Theorised Jarod

"Possibly." Agreed Mira before he was blasted away by a powered up Frieza

"MIRA!" Shouted Jarod in concern

"Now you don't have that little fusion partner of yours it will be easy to kill you." Stated Frieza as he shot a death beam at Jarod who dodged it

"Fine then. I guess I'll have to use all my might to defeat you." Growled Jarod in return as his hair spiked a tiny bit and flashed red for a split second

"HYA!" Screamed Frieza as he charged at Jarod only to receive a kick to the side of the head curtesy of Voo

"You no hurt Jarod." Growled voo surprising Jarod

"Voo." Muttered Jarod happily as he stared at the grey Majin he could call friend

"Voo help you." Stated Voo getting a nod from Jarod

"Voo, I'll take him on while you try to find a weakness. And yes I do know that the only mental problem you have is the fact you can't use proper grammar in your sentences." Commanded Jarod

"Got it." Replied Voo as Jarod charged at Frieza

"Ka…" Said a voice from nowhere

"I know who that voice belongs to." Smirked Jarod

"Me…" Continued the voice from before

"Who is saying that?" Questioned Frieza as the voice continued talking

"My good friend Goku." Answered Jarod as he put his pointer and middle fingers to his forehead and teleported into Frieza's face

"Gah!" Gasped Frieza in surprise from the sudden Saiyan in his face

"See ya." Stated Jarod smirking as he teleported Frieza into the path of a Kamehameha

"RAAAAAHHHH!" Screamed Frieza as he was blasted away by the attack he was teleported into

"Ka…Me….Ha…Me…" Started Jarod before he teleported to a point in Frieza's ride "HAAAA!" He shouted as he unleashed his own energy blast to push against Goku's causing massive damage to the surrounding area and of course Frieza who was in between the lasers.

* * *

 **Jarceus: I'll end this chapter here.**


	9. On Namek Final

**Jarceus: Welcome to another chapter of this story. Its time to see any and all new reviews I got most likely only one.**

 **Firesage101: Whoot I was right about Time. Is Mira ok? Hope that everything is ok for them?**

 **Jarceus: In order, yes you were, yes he is fine and everything will end A,Ok. And I have to say this is my most viewed story so far, 225 views on only 8 chapters that's amazing to me.**

 **My most viewed story has 26 chapters and this story is at almost half the views.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Voo, I'll take him on while you try to find a weakness. And yes I do know that the only mental problem you have is the fact you can't use proper grammar in your sentences." Commanded Jarod_

 _"Got it." Replied Voo as Jarod charged at Frieza_

 _"Ka…" Said a voice from nowhere_

 _"I know who that voice belongs to." Smirked Jarod_

 _"Me…" Continued the voice from before_

 _"Who is saying that?" Questioned Frieza as the voice continued talking_

 _"My good friend Goku." Answered Jarod as he put his pointer and middle fingers to his forehead and teleported into Frieza's face_

 _"Gah!" Gasped Frieza in surprise from the sudden Saiyan in his face_

 _"See ya." Stated Jarod smirking as he teleported Frieza into the path of a Kamehameha_

 _"RAAAAAHHHH!" Screamed Frieza as he was blasted away by the attack he was teleported into_

 _"Ka…Me….Ha…Me…" Started Jarod before he teleported to a point in Frieza's ride "HAAAA!" He shouted as he unleashed his own energy blast to push against Goku's causing massive damage to the surrounding area and of course Frieza who was in between the lasers._

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Hahaha. We did it." Laughed Goku as he looked at the massive crater that was created

"Goku!" Shouted Krillin as he ran up to his best friend

"Hey Krillin." Greeted Goku as Gohan ran up

"Daddy!" Shouted Gohan as he tackled Goku into a hug

"No Voo,Mira _this_ is why I protect time." Stated Jarod as he watched Goku laugh along side Krillin,Gohan and Piccolo

"I see." Commented Mira "You protect time to protect the joy and love that was created by events no matter how dark."

"That's the reason I do a lot of things." Agreed Jarod before he got a bad feeling as Piccolo was shot through the chest by a heavily wounded Frieza's Death Beam

"Piccolo!" Shouted Voo in concern before he and Krillin started floating

"Stop it Frieza!" Shouted Goku whist Jarod stood in shock and fear knowing what was going to happen

"GOKU!" Screamed Krillin before he exploded alongside Voo.

"N-no." Stuttered Jarod in shock before a blob of Voo landed on his face causing him to snap "RAAHHHHH!" He screamed in anger as his hair started spiking up whist turning…red? His aura flared to life but instead of its normal blue it was golden with a red outline around Jarod, at the end of his transformation his eyes strangely stayed the same causing him to look more like a red-headed half saiyan.

'What is this transformation?' Thought Mira in shock as he stared at Jarod's new form 'Is this what happens when a Saiyan from the Demon Realm goes super saiyan? No that would be impossible unless he isn't originally from the Demon Realm' He continued in his mind

"What is this form?" Asked Frieza in slight fear as he looked at the angered Saiyan

"Grr." Growled Jarod as he walked closer to Frieza whist Goku was snapping out of his shock

"Grr. I won't be scared of a monkey like you!" Growled Frieza in return as unleashed a massive energy wave at Jarod which upon hitting him it continued forward in a wider area as if it was being block by something. Slowly the area where the wave grew started getting closer and closer to Frieza

"Jarod?" Asked Voo in concern as he re-formed "Wait, Jarod forget Voo re-form?" He asked sweat dropping slightly

"Rah!" Shouted Frieza as the energy wave doubled in size causing an area of destruction

"Hmph." Grumbled Jarod as he walked right through the blast right into Frieza's face before blasting said face in the left eye

"Ahh!" Screamed Frieza as he held his eye

"Pathetic." Mumbled Jarod before he kicked Frieza to a now super saiyan Goku to deal with in the canon way

"We should get going if we don't want to be exploded alongside Namek." Advised Mira

"Voo agree." Stated Voo agreeing with Mira

"We get Towa _then_ we leave." Commanded Jarod as he returned to his base form

"I'm right here." Stated Towa as she teleported next to Mira

"Good. So Voo? Do you think that Trunks would be okay with all four of us coming into Toki Toki City?" Questioned Jarod

"Yes." Confirmed Voo with a smile that just screamed pain if Trunks said 'no'

"That's nice." Chuckled Towa

"Hey Voo, I'm back from stopping the Supreme Kai of Time from cooking again." Said Trunks as he finally started talking to Voo again

"Good." Shivered Voo

"What's so wrong with her cooking?" Asked Jarod

"Y-you don't want to know." Said Trunks shivering at the memory

"Apparently in Trunks' words my cooking is 'More destructive than any Shenron out there'" Answered SKT grumpily

"If one was to judge by how you act they would think you're a kid." Chuckled Jarod finding SKT's personality amusing

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm not a kid!" Shouted SKT in protest causing everyone to laugh at her

"I know. I was just pointing out that you don't act mature and from your underage look people would assume you're young." Reassured Jarod silently laughing

"Fine, just come to the Time Nest and we'll talk to you and your two friends." Grumbled SKT grumpily

"We?" Questioned Jarod

"She means me and her will judge the other two to see if we can trust them." Clarified Trunks

"That makes sense." Agreed Mira

* * *

 **Jarceus: See you on the next chapter. But will Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time find Towa and Mira worthy I mean…what ever I don't know how to phrase it but will they allow Towa and Mira to walk around Toki Toki or will they be sent straight back to the demon realm? And what is with Jarod's super saiyan form? All this and more answered next time!**


	10. Jarod Meets A Saiyan?

**Jarceus: Review time.**  
 **Firesage101: Can't wait for the next chapter. Hope that everything turns out alright for Mira and Towa. Keep it up. :)**  
 **Jarceus: I will.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

"Hey Voo, I'm back from stopping the Supreme Kai of Time from cooking again." Said Trunks as he finally started talking to Voo again  
"Good." Shivered Voo  
"What's so wrong with her cooking?" Asked Jarod  
"Y-you don't want to know." Said Trunks shivering at the memory  
"Apparently in Trunks' words my cooking is 'More destructive than any Shenron out there'" Answered SKT grumpily  
"If one was to judge by how you act they would think you're a kid." Chuckled Jarod finding SKT's personality amusing  
"Hey! I'll have you know I'm not a kid!" Shouted SKT in protest causing everyone to laugh at her  
"I know. I was just pointing out that you don't act mature and from your underage look people would assume you're young." Reassured Jarod silently laughing  
"Fine, just come to the Time Nest and we'll talk to you and your two friends." Grumbled SKT grumpily  
"We?" Questioned Jarod  
"She means me and her will judge the other two to see if we can trust them." Clarified Trunks  
"That makes sense." Agreed Mira

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Soo… about me leaving…" Started Jarod awkwardly  
"About that, because of that you'll have to deal with a week of the worst missions we can give you." Stated Trunks  
"It can't be that bad." Reasoned Jarod  
"You will be doing the parallel quests 'Super Saiyan Bargain Sale' and 'Super-Super Ultimate series of battles!' on your own." Corrected Trunks making Jarod fall onto his knees  
"Please anything but that! I would rather eat the Supreme Kai of Time's cooking and then fight Great Ape Vegeta,Nappa and Baby than do those parallel quests!" Begged Jarod having seen tapes those missions, it always ended the same the time patroller getting absolutely wrecked by Kamehameha spam  
"I'm sorry Jarod but this punishment isn't negotiable." Declined Trunks sadly, honestly he didn't want to do this to his fellow Saiyan but he had to  
"B-but what about my life?" Questioned Jarod "Time Patrollers who are stronger than me go into that mission and come out with massive holes in their bodies!" He exclaimed in fright  
"Honestly if it was up to me you would just have to clean all the houses and shops, which can get you some money and items but it was up to the Supreme Kai of Time." Stated Trunks  
"DAMN YOU SUPREME KAI OF TIME!" Shouted Jarod in rage before he stormed off to begin his punishment

* * *

 **With said Kai**

* * *

"Achoo!" Sneezed our favourite Kai  
"Bless you." Said Mira as he leaned against a building outside the Time Nest  
"So you two are the ones who were changing history?" Questioned SKT  
"Yes, you see we, the scientists of the demon realm are trying to open a portal to this realm by changing history. In retrospect that is probably the worst idea we have EVER had." Explained Towa  
"Why's that?" Asked SKT  
"Because we blindly followed the instructions of a shadowy figure." Stated Mira  
"That's dumb." Commented SKT "All you really needed was the dragon balls."  
"I know. Jarod told us on Namek." Informed Towa  
"I have to ask who the figure that told you about the way to open the portal." Stated SKT  
"We don't know who it was. The only thing anyone could see of them was a glimpse of their red hair." Answered Mira truthfully  
"Red hair?" Asked Trunks as he walked up to them  
"Where's Jarod?" Asked Towa  
"He's doing a parallel quest." Answered Trunks as he distant shout of fuck is heard  
"What one?" Asked Mira curious  
"You don't want to know." Answered Trunks cautiously  
"He's doing two of the worst parallel quests as punishment for leaving the Time Patrol and worrying everyone." Explained a random Frieza race time patroller who looked like a red version of Frieza

* * *

 **With Jarod**

* * *

"CRAP!" He shouted as he continuously dodged Kamehameha after Kamehameha "DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING BESIDES KAMEHAMEHA?"  
"HAA!" Screamed Goku and Gohan as they fired another Kamehameha at Jarod  
'This is the twentieth and twenty-first ones and I only just got here.' Thought Jarod to himself no noticing that the beams were almost upon him "Oh…." He started as he finally noticed the two beams "CRAP!" He shouted as he was blasted away only for a portal to open and absorb him in

"AHH!" Screamed Jarod as he crashed into a wall "Huh?" He asked out loud as he noticed that he was inside of a house  
"Who are you and what are you doing in my house." Demanded someone as they slammed Jarod into the wall he just flew into  
"Why should I tell you my name?" Questioned Jarod  
"Because if you don't I'll blast you to oblivion." Answered the person as ki started to gather in their hand  
"Fine. My name is Time." Stated Jarod using his fake name  
"And what are you doing in my house?" Questioned the person as Jarod got a better look at him. He was just a head shorter that him but something just screamed to Jarod that he should listen to him, the man wore a buttoned up red shirt and black long legged pants but his most dominate features was his black hair and eyes. His hair was short but spiked while his eyes was as black as Jarod's, it was at this time that Jarod noticed the man's tail  
"Y-you're a Saiyan!" Exclaimed Jarod in shock  
"Yea, so what of it?" Questioned the man  
"I am a Saiyan too." Answered Jarod as he unwrapped his tail from his waist  
"Are you full blooded?" Asked the man  
"Yes." Answered Jarod simply before the man dropped him  
"My name is Stephen, nice to see another full blooded Saiyan." Greeted the man as he finally introduced himself  
"Thanks. I have to ask how YOU survived the explosion of Planet Vegeta?" Asked Jarod noticing he was on Earth  
"Funny thing about that…I'm not a natural Saiyan." Answered Stephen awkwardly  
"WHAT!" Shouted Jarod in shock

* * *

 **Jarceus: This is all for this time. But what does Stephen mean by he isn't a natural Saiyan? And why does he look so much like our demonic Saiyan hero? All this and more answered in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Xenoverse:Demonic Helper! Also if anyone can guess why Stephen looks so much like Jarod then I might do something special, I don't know.**


	11. Jarod's Loss

**Jarceus: Welcome to chapter eleven of Dragon Ball Xenoverse:Demonic Helper! Now it's time to check for any new reviews.**

 **Firesage101: So Stephen is a split version of Jarod? I feel sorry for Jarod he can't seem to catch a break with anything.**

 **Jarceus: In order, No Stephen is not an alternate Jarod and I agree, Jarod is always the one who gets shitted on by fate, *cough cough me cough cough* no matter what story or world it is. Also this will be a bigger chapter than normal because I want it to.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

"AHH!" Screamed Jarod as he crashed into a wall "Huh?" He asked out loud as he noticed that he was inside of a house

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house." Demanded someone as they slammed Jarod into the wall he just flew into

"Why should I tell you my name?" Questioned Jarod

"Because if you don't I'll blast you to oblivion." Answered the person as ki started to gather in their hand

"Fine. My name is Time." Stated Jarod using his fake name

"And what are you doing in my house?" Questioned the person as Jarod got a better look at him. He was just a head shorter that him but something just screamed to Jarod that he should listen to him, the man wore a buttoned up red shirt and black long legged pants but his most dominate features was his black hair and eyes. His hair was short but spiked while his eyes was as black as Jarod's, it was at this time that Jarod noticed the man's tail

"Y-you're a saiyan!" Exclaimed Jarod in shock

"Yea, so what of it?" Questioned the man

"I am a saiyan too." Answered Jarod as he unwrapped his tail from his waist

"Are you full blooded?" Asked the man

"Yes." Answered Jarod simply before the man dropped him

"My name is Stephen, nice to see another full blooded saiyan." Greeted the man as he finally introduced himself

"Thanks. I have to ask how YOU survived the explosion of Planet Vegeta?" Asked Jarod noticing he was on Earth

"Funny thing about that…I'm not a natural Saiyan." Answered Stephen awkwardly

"WHAT!" Shouted Jarod in shock

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"You see me and my wife were made by Bulma." Stated Stephen

"Really?" Asked Jarod confused

"Yes, she used the saiyan part of Trunk's DNA to create two full blooded Saiyans." Explained Stephen

"So in terms you both are loosely related to Trunks." Guessed Jarod

"Yea." Confirmed Stephen

"Waah!" Cried a baby in another room

"It seems like my son is awake." Chuckled Stephen

"You have a son?" Asked Jarod

"Yes, I do have a son." Answered Stephen as he showed Jarod his baby son who had the exact same hair and eyes as Jarod

"Cute kid." Commented Jarod "What's his name?"

"Jarod." Answered Stephen making Jarod's eyes go slightly wider in hidden shock

"Why Jarod?" Asked Jarod **Who I will call Time for the** ** _time_** **being**

"Bulma showed my wife a T.V series called The Pretender. She liked it so much she wanted to call our son after the main character." Explained Stephen

"C-can I hold Jarod?" Asked Time awkwardly

"Sure, just know that he is a strong baby." Warned Stephen as he handed Time the baby Jarod

"H-hey J-Jarod." Greeted Time to the baby

"Wah!" Cried Jarod before he looked at Time "Huh?"

"H-hey t-there l-little g-guy." Stuttered Time careful as to not hurt the baby making Jarod laugh

"It seems he likes you." Stated Stephen

"I-I g-guess so." Agreed Time as he gave Jarod back to Stephen who in turn put the baby to sleep

"You should meet Trunks, he would be happy that there might be someone else who can tell him about his father." Stated Stephen

"Sure. I know a bit about his father's past. I also have to find a way back to Toki Toki City." Agreed Time

"Toki Toki City?" Asked Stephen confused

"Oh! Toki Toki is the world were Time Patrollers go when on brake or when they aren't fixing history. I am a part of the Time Patrol, an organisation that works towards fixing any change in history." Explained Time proudly

"Who runs the organisation?" Asked Stephen

"The Supreme Kai of Time, Elder Kai and Trunks." Answered Jarod before whispering "He has to pay the price for changing the original history."

"Ok." Replied Stephen "Trunks should be at Capsule Corp."

"Thanks." Thanked Time before he flew off towards Capsule Corp

* * *

 **Ten Minutes Later: Capsule Corp**

* * *

"Ok Mother. I'm going to train now." Called Trunks as he rushed out the door only to bump into Jarod

"Ahh." Cried Jarod as he fell onto his ass

"Oh! Sorry about that." Apologised Trunks as he held his hand out for Jarod

"Nothing to worry about Trunks." Dismissed Jarod as he grabbed Trunks' hand and pulled himself up

"So who are you?" Asked Trunks before he noticed Jarod's tail "A tail!" He screamed in shock

"My real name is Jarod but the name I gave to Stephen is Time." Answered Jarod "I need you and your mother's help. I think I might be either in an alternate reality's past or in my Trunks' past." He explained

"Can you tell us everything?" Asked Bulma

* * *

 **2 Hours Later**

* * *

"And that's the gist of it." Finished Jarod

"That is a hell of a story." Commented Trunks

"I just realised something. Trunks will never get out of his sentence." Stated Bulma

"How so?" Asked Jarod intrigued

"Trunks was sentenced to having to fix time which is impossible for him since he IS a part of the normal timeline meaning that by him fixing the timeline he's actually changing it making his sentence longer." Explained Bulma

"Wow…That is actually too true." Agreed Jarod laughing before an explosion was heard in the distance

"That was Stephen's house!" Shouted Trunks in shock before he notice Jarod was already gone

* * *

 **Stephen's House**

* * *

"Stephen! Stephen are you ok!" Shouted Jarod as he ran through Stephen's now burning house

"H-hey." Stuttered Stephen from under some rubble

"Stephen!" Shouted Jarod as he ran to Stephen's side

"I-It w-was a p-pleasure to m-meet y-you." Stuttered the father as he stared into Jarod's eyes

"Don't talk like that! You're going to be ok!" Stated Jarod as he tried to move the rubble off of Stephen

"Y-you k-know t-that y-you c-can't k-keep t-those words." Commented Stephen "Y-you know…I'm g-glad t-that my s-son g-grew to be such a s-strong a-and k-kind person." He continued shocking Jarod

"You knew?" He asked

"I knew the moment you help your younger self." Coughed Stephen "No matter what h-happens…remember that me and your mother will always…love…you." He stated as he breathed his last

"Dad…Dad….DAD!" Screamed Jarod as he hugged his father's corpse

* * *

 **Jarceus: Wow…Dark… I really went to the dark side this time. He just met his father and he died. What will happen next time and what happened to the younger Jarod? The only way to find out is to tune in next time!**


	12. Jarod The Teacher!

**Jarceus: Welcome to another chapter of this story. Before I start, I have bad news. If you have followed my story Mike's Journey up to the seventeenth chapter you would know that 's review system fucked up on me. Well, It's happened again. Only this time my email also fucked up meaning that I didn't get any notice/email about any reviews after the posting of Chapter 11. Hopefully I get emails about reviews now as I changed my alerts options.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Stephen! Stephen are you ok!" Shouted Jarod as he ran through Stephen's now burning house_

 _"H-hey." Stuttered Stephen from under some rubble_

 _"Stephen!" Shouted Jarod as he ran to Stephen's side_

 _"I-It w-was a p-pleasure to m-meet y-you." Stuttered the father as he stared into Jarod's eyes_

 _"Don't talk like that! You're going to be ok!" Stated Jarod as he tried to move the rubble off of Stephen_

 _"Y-you k-know t-that y-you c-can't k-keep t-those words." Commented Stephen "Y-you know…I'm g-glad t-that my s-son g-grew to be such a s-strong a-and k-king person." He continued shocking Jarod_

 _"You knew?" He asked_

 _"I knew the moment you help your younger self." Coughed Stephen "No matter what h-happens…remember that me and your mother will always…love…you." He stated as he breathed his last_

 _"Dad…Dad….DAD!" Screamed Jarod as he hugged his father's corpse_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Sad, isn't it?" Asked a voice from behind Jarod

"Who are you?" Asked Jarod as he got into a defensive stance just in case

"I won't tell you my name but I will say I'm honestly sorry about what happened to your parents." Lied the voice as a shadowy figure appeared

"You!" Shouted Jarod as he recognised the figure from Towa's description

"What about me?" Asked the figure amused

"You're the one who lied to the Demon Realm about what would happen if they changed history!" Accused Jarod secretly shocking the figure

"Now that is a highly rude and untrue statement." Commented the figure 'How does he know about my plan…wait that's it! He's from the future!'

"But we both know that's a lie. Towa and Mira gave me a description of you and you fit the bill." Stated Jarod as he secretly gathered ki in his hand

"I see. You are from the future. And from what I feel in your energy you are a Time Patroller." Commented the figure as his hair was revealed a little.

"What's with the triple red hair spikes. Wait a minute, I think I recognise that hair style from somewhere." Commented Jarod as the figure hid it's hair again

"You have no reason to be here anymore. Your mother and father unfortunately passed away and their child is in the demon realm, so you have no reason to be in this time anymore." Stated the figure as Jarod remembered something

"I think I know who you are." Stated Jarod before he found himself back in Toki Toki City "How?" He asked himself as he walked around finding no-one

"Jarod?" Asked a voice from behind him

"Ahh!" Screamed Jarod as he jumped back only to find out the owner of the voice was Trunks

"What are you doing out so late?" Asked Trunks as he looked at the time

"Um…I er…. I don't know." Answered Jarod after he couldn't come up with an excuse "I just found myself here. One moment I was in the past facing the figure who tricked the Demon Realm then the next I'm here."

"Weird." Commented Trunks "Well go to bed. It's getting close to Midnight."

"Sure." Replied Jarod as he left to the house he made during his break

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

"Ok, Jarod. Today you have a different job." Stated Trunks i a rush

"Why?" Asked Jarod confused

"We have a school in Conton City and the teacher for a class has called in sick and we have no-one else to replace him with." Explained Trunks

"So you want me, the possible dangerous demonic saiyan with multi-personalities, to be a teacher for a day?" Questioned Jarod

"That's the gist of it." Confirmed Trunks

"Haa…Fine. What are they learning about?" Asked Jarod

"They're learning about combos." Answered Trunks

"Ok." Said Jarod as he flew away to Conton City using a map

* * *

 **At The School**

* * *

As Jarod walked in front of the door to the class he would be teaching he had to just stand outside a little to get used to the noise. After he did that he walked into the class

"Hello everyone." Greeted Jarod to the child trainees who didn't here them over their talking

"Hello." Greeted one student, who looked like Cooler's fifth form only with red gems and obviously smaller, from the front who was ignoring the rest of the class

"So do we wait or should I shout at them?" Asked Jarod

"Shout at them." Answered the student amused getting a nod from Jarod

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN! Also to that one Majin over in the corner…STOP PLAYING BEJEWELED!" Shouted Jarod making everyone, but the student who knew that was coming, figuratively, and in some cases, crap themselves

"HAHAHA!" Laughed the student from before

"Not cool Hypo." Growled a green Majin from the corner

"I know. But it was _soo_ rewarding seeing you all crap your pants." Laughed the now named Hypo

"Ok, roll-call everyone." Stated Jarod as he went through the names of the students "Hypothermia?" He asked as he got to the bottom of his list

"Here!" Called Hypo

"Ok class. Today we'll be learning about how to combine high power ki attacks with your fists." Stated Jarod causing many students to cheer in joy and excitement

"This is going to be the best class ever!" Shouted a random Saiyan from the class calling out what everyone was thinking

"But first." Started Jarod interrupting the class's thoughts "The pecking order." He continued with a cruel smirk "It goes you, the dirt, the worms inside of the dirt, Trunks, the Time Patrol, the Supreme Kai of Time then Jarod. Any questions?"

"Yea. What do yo-" Stated a student before he was dropped out of the window by Jarod

"Enjoy the walk back up…Bitch!" Called Jarod to the student as they hit the ground making many students fear pissing him off

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that's the end for this chapter. Now doesn't Jarod make a** ** _wonderful_** **teacher?**


	13. A New Threat! Students In Danger!

**Jarceus: Bad news is that the email thing didn't work, the good news is that the reviews un-glitched.**

 **Firesage101(Chapter 11): Man so not funny just meeting his dad and he ends up dead. I still love the story though. Hope you can keep up the good work. I really feel sorry for Jarod though, his luck seems to be as bad as some of Harry Potter's alternates luck.**

 **Jarceus: What can I say? I just _love_ to torture me creations.**

 **Firesage101(Chapter 12): I kinda want him as a teacher of only to screw with other people's heads. Then again I would be the one walking back up the hill. I really do not like the reviews when they don't want to work. Love the story still. I am lirterly trying not to laugh so hard I can't breath.**

 **Jarceus: Trust me. You don't want Jarod as a teacher.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN! Also to that one Majin over in the corner…STOP PLAYING BEJEWELED!" Shouted Jarod making everyone, but the student who knew that was coming, figuratively, and in some cases, crap themselves_

 _"HAHAHA!" Laughed the student from before_

 _"Not cool Hypo." Growled a green Majin from the corner_

 _"I know. But it was soo rewarding seeing you all crap your pants." Laughed the now named Hypo_

 _"Ok, roll-call everyone." Stated Jarod as he went through the names of the students "Hypothermia?" He asked as he got to the bottom of his list_

 _"Here!" Called Hypo_

 _"Ok class. Today we'll be learning about how to combine high power ki attacks with your fists." Stated Jarod causing many students to cheer in joy and excitement_

 _"This is going to be the best class ever!" Shouted a random Saiyan from the class calling out what everyone was thinking_

 _"But first." Started Jarod interrupting the class's thoughts "The pecking order." He continued with a cruel smirk "It goes you, the dirt, the worms inside of the dirt, Trunks, the Time Patrol, the Supreme Kai of Time then Jarod. Any questions?"_

 _"Yea. What do yo-" Stated a student before he was dropped out of the window by Jarod_

 _"Enjoy the walk back up…Bitch!" Called Jarod to the student as they hit the ground making many students fear pissing him off_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Ok, maggots. I'll be teaching you how to combine ki into your average combo." Said Jarod as he led the class to a wasteland

"What use is using ki in a combo?" Asked Hypo

"I'm glad you asked." Stated Jarod with a smile as he saw two similar rocks "Hypo, I want you to punch that rock as hard as you can." He instructed pointing to one of the rocks

"Ok." Agreed Hypo as he punched the rock causing it to crack a little

"Good, now punch the other rock as hard as you can only this time flood ki into your fist." Instructed Jarod causing Hypo to punch the other rock while his fist was covered in a slight glow, as he fist connected instead of the rock simply cracking it broke apart from the powered up strike

"How the heck?" Asked one of the students in shock

"You see ki _can_ be used to power up muscles and energy if focused in a certain part of the body, this is why the Kaioken is such an effective power up." Explained Jarod

"But doesn't the Kaioken wreak havoc on the users body?" Questioned Hypo

"That it does, the sad thing about this technique is that if used in high amounts, i.e flooding the entire body, it can lead to massive muscle and tissue damage." Explained Jarod again

"Why?" Asked a random human student

"Because you are literally flooding your body with an energy it isn't supposed to use in such a high amount. Because of that the body simply can't handle the stress of the ki. The only races that can actually use the Kaioken without worry are Namekians and Majins as their bodies are made to regenerate allowing the stress to be relieved in an instant." Explained Jarod causing his Namekian and Majin students to jump in joy before he burst their bubbles "Sadly this comes at the cost of regeneration time, since their bodies are continuously healing the stress from the Kaioken they can't regenerate as fast as if the Kaioken wasn't in use."

"Are you saying that the risks are higher than the benefits?" Questioned a random student

"Yes, in fact the only race that has a reason to resort to the Kaioken are the humans as they don't have a transformation." Answered Jarod while some students wandered off

"What are we going to learn tomorrow?" Asked Hypo

"That's the thing. I want to give you guys five lessons instead of your usual one." Stated Jarod causing some students to walk away slowly not wanting to do more work than normal

"Why?" Asked one of the remaining five students

"Because I learnt that your school doesn't have any plan B if a student already knows a subject, meaning that you get free time for the rest of the week if you do these lessons with me." Explained Jarod with a smile that was mimicked by his five remaining students, a Saiyan, a Human, a Majin, A Namekian and Hypo

* * *

 **With the other students**

* * *

"Wow, I thought he was kinda cool but then he pulls that out on us." Complained a female human

"I know." Agreed a male human that looked a lot like the female who spoke up

"Would you look at that." Chuckled a voice far above the students "A bunch of brats just ready to be killed."

"What fools, didn't their parents teach them not to wander off?" Chuckled a green figure as the two charged up a massive ki blast preparing to kill the students

"Huh? Who are those two?" Asked the green Majin who was playing Bejeweled earlier

"Is that Goku?" Asked a Saiyan as he looked at the first figure

"No, he's two tan." Commented another Saiyan

"That's Turles and Slug!" Shouted a purple Namekian who just so happened to read up on non-canon history

"They know of us…How cute." Chuckled Turles as he and Slug fired the massive blast

"AHHH!" Screamed the students prepared to feel pain as their screams where over-shadowed by the massive explosion of ki

"There, we're done." Stated Slug turning around only to turn back as he still heard the children scream "What?" He asked as he saw something he didn't think he would see. Said thing was a dome of blood red ki that had a bunch of holes in it, most likely from blocking the massive explosion

"I won't let you harm them!" Shouted a red haired figure from within the dome as he hopped onto the roof of the dome

* * *

 **Jarceus: And I'll end this chapter here. Now who is the red haired figure and where did that dome come from? Find out next time! But first, sneak peak time!**

* * *

 **Sneak Peak**

* * *

"KAIOKEN TIMES THREE!"

"How could you Towa!"

"What do you mean by they were there to help?!"


	14. Jarod Vs Turles and Slug

**Jarceus: Review Time.**

 **Bk42bk42: Lol! I love the DBZ Abridged referance. Good work on the story.**

 **Jarceus: Thank you.**

 **Firesage101: Ok now I am confused but I am happy that the kids are ok. I can't wait for the next chapter. Keep it up.**

 **Jarceus: I will.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

"Huh? Who are those two?" Asked the green Majin who was playing Bejeweled earlier

"Is that Goku?" Asked a Saiyan as he looked at the first figure

"No, he's two tan." Commented another Saiyan

"That's Turles and Slug!" Shouted a purple Namekian who just so happened to read up on non-canon history

"They know of us…How cute." Chuckled Turles as he and Slug fired the massive blast

"AHHH!" Screamed the students prepared to feel pain as their screams where over-shadowed by the massive explosion of ki

"There, we're done." Stated Slug turning around only to turn back as he still heard the children scream "What?" He asked as he saw something he didn't think he would see. Said thing was a dome of blood red ki that had a bunch of holes in it, most likely from blocking the massive explosion

"I won't let you harm them!" Shouted a red haired figure from within the dome as he hopped onto the roof of the dome

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Who are you?" Asked Slug bored

"My name is Jarod, and I will not allow you to harm my students." Answered Jarod as his leg twitched. As his students got a better look at him the more they realised his hair was more in it's normal style only it was black with a tint of red.

"Wait…" Muttered Slug as he got a better look at Jarod "That aura…"

"Kaioken times ten!" Shouted Jarod as he disappeared only to reappear before the two villains

"Kaio-what?" Asked Turles confused before he and Slug were _slugged_ in the face by Jarod causing them to go flying

"Kaio-eat shit." Joked Jarod as he appeared in Turles' face again before kicking him in his 'dragon balls'

"Ouch." Whined all of the males who saw the kick and it's target

"Hah!" Shouted Slug as he tried to get the jump on Jarod only to be faced with a foot in his gut

"What's wrong? I can't hear you guys over the ass handing I'm giving you." Taunted Jarod before his legs gave way causing him to fall flat on his stomach

"Where did all that big talk go?" Taunted Slug as he stood over Jarod

"Y-you're lucky my body couldn't keep the Kaioken going any longer." Growled Jarod before he was kicked in his 'dragon balls'

"NOT SO FUNNY NOW IS IT!" Screamed Turles in anger as he continuously kicked Jarod in the 'dragon balls'

"Leave him alone!" Screamed Hypo as he kicked Turles in the face

"Get out of here now!" Commanded Jarod in a slightly higher pitch than normal making Turles smirk in satisfaction

"No!" Shouted Hypo in protest as he charged at Turles only to be pimp slapped away

"Stupid kid." Muttered Slug as he fired a ki blast at the flying form of Hypo

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Shouted Jarod as he fired a ki blast at Slug's blast causing it to explode in his face

"Don't give up!" Cheered a Saiyan student as he and five other Saiyans started to give Jarod their energy

"Huh?" Asked Jarod as the children's energy rushed through his system healing his body from the Kaioken induced stress whilst causing his hair and eyes to change colour from black to red while staying in it's natural hair style

"What is this?" Asked Turles to a shocked Slug who mistook this for a different form

"Your death." Stated Jarod as he appeared in front of where Turles used to be as he was sent flying

"Wah?" Asked Slug before he met the same fate as Turles

"Ka…me….ha….me…" Called Jarod as he called upon half of his energy

"Grr!" Growled Turles and Slug as they readied their own attacks to counter

"HAAA!" Shouted Jarod as all three warriors fired their waves

"Go for it!" Shouted Jarod's students as Turles and Slug got the upper hand in the clash

"HA!" Shouted Jarod as he used his full power causing the waves to centre out

"HAHAHA!" Laughed Turles as his and Slug's eye glowed red causing the blasts to come closer to Jarod

"KAIOKEN TIMES THREE!" Shouted Jarod wanting to destroy the two as quickly as possible

"AHH!" Screamed the two as they were destroyed

"Ha…ha…ha." Panted Jarod as he fell onto his back tired reverting to normal

"Jarod!" Shouted Towa as she flew over

"Hey…Towa…" Greeted Jarod

"Have you seen Turles and Slug?" Asked Towa

"Why do you ask?" Questioned Jarod suddenly on edge

"I revived them." Answered Towa

"How could you Towa!" Shouted Jarod in outrage

"I revived them to help the Time Patrol." Explained Towa

"What do you mean by they were here to help?!" Exclaimed Jarod "They almost killed my students and half of this sector of Conton City!"

"How?! I took away most of the ki they had! I only left them with enough ki to fly here!" Exclaimed Towa in shock

"Wait then that would mean that someone was manipulating them…" Guessed Jarod

"You would be correct on that." Said a male voice as someone who Towa knew quite well appeared before the two

"Dad?" Asked Towa in shock

"I'm disappointed in you Towa, siding with an enemy of the Demon Realm is a mistake you won't live to regret." Threatened the figure before he faded away

"That was…random…" Commented Jarod

"I know…" Agreed Towa

"Welp, I'm gonna go on a training spree." Muttered Jarod as he got up and stretched

"Why?" Asked Towa confused

"I was almost creamed by those two as a _god,_ Towa, a fucking _god_. If I have to fight stronger opponents than those two I'll need al the training I can get." Explained Jarod as he flew away to train

* * *

 **Jarceus: Wow, I made those two** ** _WAY_** **too strong. But what will happen next time? The only way to find out is to tune in next time!**

* * *

 **Sneak Peak**

* * *

"T-these are?"

"Jarod? I haven't seen you since I was in the Time Patrol!"

"So you're Black huh?"


	15. Judgement Comes For Black

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome.**

 **Firesage101: Youch Jarod has it bad for trouble. I can't believe how bad it is that Jarod almost gets beaten by Turles and Slug. I like the slugged pun.**

 **Jarceus: Yep. Oh yea! This chapter has spoilers to some of the most recent episodes of Dragon Ball Super**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

"What do you mean by they were here to help?!" Exclaimed Jarod "They almost killed my students and half of this sector of Conton City!"

"How?! I took away most of the ki they had! I only left them with enough ki to fly here!" Exclaimed Towa in shock

"Wait then that would mean that someone was manipulating them…" Guessed Jarod

"You would be correct on that." Said a male voice as someone who Towa knew quite well appeared before the two

"Dad?" Asked Towa in shock

"I'm disappointed in you Towa, siding with an enemy of the Demon Realm is a mistake you won't live to regret." Threatened the figure before he faded away

"That was…random…" Commented Jarod

"I know…" Agreed Towa

"Welp, I'm gonna go on a training spree." Muttered Jarod as he got up and stretched

"Why?" Asked Towa confused

"I was almost creamed by those two as a _god,_ Towa, a fucking _god_. If I have to fight stronger opponents than those two I'll need al the training I can get." Explained Jarod as he flew away to train

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

It has been a month since the Turles incidence, and so far no-one had seen head or tail of Jarod but because of Towa telling them that he was off training they weren't worried.

* * *

 **?**

* * *

"HYA!" Shouted Jarod as he fought with an unknown figure

"Nope." Said the figure as he back flipped away only to then be kicked in the back

"Hm?" Asked Jarod as he sensed the used of the Scroll of Eternity

"Don't get distracted!" Advised the figure as he charged at Jarod only to stop as he felt the Scroll of Eternity

"Sensei, I have to go and help." Stated Jarod

"Ok, but before you go I want to give you something." Stated Jarod's sensei as he went and got a box, upon opening the box Jarod was shocked at the contents

"T-these are?" Asked Jarod in shock as he looked at two Kaioshin earrings

"Yes, You have been training with the three of us for a month outside now so I believe that you deserve to have the rank of Kaioshin. Plus you exceeded that rank long ago in terms of title and power." Explained Jarod's sensei making Jarod smirk

"I guess you're right about that." Agreed Jarod as he put on the earnings causing them to flash for a second.

"You should go now." Stated a new voice

"Yea." Agreed Jarod as he flew off

* * *

 **North City: Trunks' Timeline**

* * *

"Ha….Ha….Ha…" Panted Mira as he looked over at Trunks, Goku, Vegeta and Voo. Then he looked at the two that caused everyone to be so tired, Black and Zamasu

"Now it's time to end this." Stated Zamasu as his and Black's glowed red before the fired two ki blasts which fused into a giant blast

"ARG!" Screamed Mira as he and the others used up all their ki to reflect the blast back at the two only to be dismayed as their attacks did nothing to force the attack backwards

"Destruction Cannon." Said a voice as a blood red and gold beam shot out from nowhere and helped the five heroes

"W-who did that?" Asked Mira confused before Jarod floated between them

"Need help?" Asked Jarod kindly

"Jarod? I haven't seen you since I was in the Time Patrol." Stated Trunks as he looked at our demonic Saiyan hero

"Yep, Now where did those two run off two?" Asked Jarod before Black kicked him in the face but sadly this didn't even cause Jarod to flinch

"What how!" Exclaimed Black as he looked the lack of damage on Jarod

"You thought that would hurt me?" Asked Jarod amused as he was blasted in the back "Hey! Don't you dare blast my new clothes!" He shouted in anger as he appeared in Zamasu's face and kicked him into the earth below. It was at this moment that Voo noticed that Jarod did indeed have a wardrobe change, he wore an outfit similar to Black's costume only the top was red, his pants where navy blue and the sash around his waist was golden.

"So, you're Black, huh?" Questioned Jarod bored "Let me introduce myself. My name is Jarod and I am the new God of Destruction and Creation of Universe 8." He introduced shocking everyone around

 _"WHAT!"_ Screamed SKT from the Time Nest as Trunks wasn't allowed to see what was happening

* * *

 **Jarceus: I'll leave the chapter on this bombshell of a revelation. Now isn't that a bit unfair? Black is fighting a god all on his own…Oh wait, Jarod might want to play around with Black first.**


	16. Black will be feeling that NEVER!

**Jarceus: Welcome to another chapter of this story. Now it's time for me to review any and all new reviews.**

 **Firesage101: Wtf? I am mind blown. Then again I usually am but I don't care about that. I love the story. Jarod a god that might come to bite him in the but won't it?**

 **Jarceus: I don't know who's butt you're talking about.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Need help?" Asked Jarod kindly_

 _"Jarod? I haven't seen you since I was in the Time Patrol." Stated Trunks as he looked at our demonic Saiyan hero_

 _"Yep, Now where did those two run off two?" Asked Jarod before Black kicked him in the face but sadly this didn't even cause Jarod to flinch_

 _"What how!" Exclaimed Black as he looked the lack of damage on Jarod_

 _"You thought that would hurt me?" Asked Jarod amused as he was blasted in the back "Hey! Don't you dare blast my new clothes!" He shouted in anger as he appeared in Zamasu's face and kicked him into the earth below. It was at this moment that Voo noticed that Jarod did indeed have a wardrobe change, he wore an outfit similar to Black's costume only the top was red, his pants where navy blue and the sash around his waist was golden._

 _"So, you're Black, huh?" Questioned Jarod bored "Let me introduce myself. My name is Jarod and I am the new God of Destruction and Creation of Universe 8." He introduced shocking everyone around_

 _"WHAT!" Screamed SKT from the Time Nest as Trunks wasn't allowed to see what was happening_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"You know what?" Asked Jarod bored "I'll only use one fighting style."

"Jarod! Don't get arrogant!" Advised Trunks worried

"I'm not." Stated Jarod as he put his hands into very well hidden pockets

"HAA!" Screamed Black as he charged, his ki blade activating as he did so, to decapitate Jarod only to receive a kick to the gut

"Hm." Shrugged Jarod as he kicked Black away

"How?" Asked Mira confused as he saw that Jarod's foot moved almost instantly

"Let's just say anyone will have a hell of a _time_ trying to _hit_ me." Chuckled Jarod amused as he punched Black away just before he decapitated him

'Time? Hit? Oh! He's using the Time Leap technique whilst imitating Hit!' Realised Goku in his mind

"DIE!" Shouted Black as his anger was getting the better of him

"Haa." Sighed Jarod bored before he went through meaningless hand signs "Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu." He called out as he forced his ki into the ground causing a wall of earth to slam into Black's stomach before he could slice at Jarod

"Gah!" Gasped Black before Jarod went through more hand signs

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!" He called out as he blew a dragon made of ki out of his mouth which homed in on Black and exploded him

"How are you doing that?" Asked Mira confused

"For a god of creation manipulating the elemental properties of my ki is child's play. I'm just making a massive Naruto reference while kicking Black's ass." Explained Jarod chuckling before he was cut in half by Black

"Finally!" Shouted Black in pure joy which was replaced with anger when the Jarod he cut turned out to be a log

"What did that log ever do to you?" Taunted Jarod in a mocking tone

"I will kill you!" Screamed Black in anger causing him to be unable to dodge an earth wall raised quickly between his legs "Ow…" He muttered in pain as he slid off the earth wall holding his genital area causing Goku to flinch

"That was actually more pleasing than it should have been." Muttered Jarod

"Wow, really Jarod? You hit him there with a wall of ki infused earth?" Questioned Trunks unamused

"Hey! Don't say it didn't please you to see him in pain!" Counted Jarod

"True." Admitted Trunks

"Nope!" Called out Jarod as he made an earth wall

"Dammit!" Shouted Black after he slammed into said wall

"Hey Black." Started Jarod

"What?" Growled Black

"We need to make a wall to keep the Mexicans out." Smirked Jarod making a Donald Trump reference

"This is one of the reasons we want to kill all humans." Sweat dropped Black

"Earth Style: Mud…" Started Jarod making Black back off almost immediately "HA! You're afraid of my mud walls!" He laughed as he watched Black's silent horror turn into an inferno of anger

"You're dead!" Shouted Black as he leaped at Jarod only to get a face full of wall

"Again, I can do this like it's nothing." Informed Jarod as he shot Black and the wall backwards

"AHHH!" Screamed Black as he and the wall collided with Zamasu

"Demon Containment Wave!" Called out Jarod as he created a green vortex which surrounded Black and Zamasu

"Here!" Called out Voo as he threw an urn of some kind to Jarod

"Thanks." Thanked Jarod as he forced Black and Zamasu into the urn before he put his foot on the lid "I need a charm!" He shouted

"Here." Said Goku as he passed a charm to Jarod who in turn thanked him and put it on the urn

"Now that that's done we can return to the Time Nest." Stated Jarod as he grabbed Mira and Voo

"See ya in another time." Said Trunks

"Yea, knowing you we probably will." Chuckled Jarod in agreement as he used a Time Ring located on his right pointer finger to travel to the time nest

* * *

 **Time Nest**

* * *

"Hey." Greeted Jarod

"Oh, Jarod! It's nice to see you after a month." Greeted SKT

"What do you mean by…oh yea, that's right." Started Jarod before he remembered something

"What?" Asked Mira confused

"My teachers took me to a location similar to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in terms of the speed of time." Explained Jarod causing Voo to become interested

"Who teach you?" Asked Voo

"Oh? I was taught by the previous Gods of Creation and Destruction of Universe 8 to take up their roles since they just wanted to relax." Explained Jarod casually

"You god now?" Asked Voo causing everyone around to sweat drop

"Did you not hear me when I said I was the God of Destruction and Creation of Universe 8?" Asked Jarod while is eye twitched

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that will be all for this chapter**


	17. Back In Toki Toki

**Jarceus: Welcome once again everyone.**

 **Firesage101: O &hhhhhh! Man I can't believe you pulled all those reference. I loved it kinda wish you could have some one of Naruto's speacials.**

 **Jarod: Why? I mean it's easy to reference Rasengan as all you need to do is spin ki in your hand.**

 **Jarceus: Did I give you permission to come and do this?**

 **Jarod: No, but I got bored and walked in here and read that so I decided to spare you the breath.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

"Hey." Greeted Jarod

"Oh, Jarod! It's nice to see you after a month." Greeted SKT

"What do you mean by…oh yea, that's right." Started Jarod before he remembered something

"What?" Asked Mira confused

"My teachers took me to a location similar to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in terms of the speed of time." Explained Jarod causing Voo to become interested

"Who teach you?" Asked Voo

"Oh? I was taught by the previous Gods of Creation and Destruction of Universe 8 to take up their roles since they just wanted to relax." Explained Jarod casually

"You god now?" Asked Voo causing everyone around to sweat drop

"Did you not hear me when I said I was the God of Destruction and Creation of Universe 8?" Asked Jarod while is eye twitched

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

We tune in as our hero is training Voo

"Ok Voo. No all you need to do is focus your ki into the earth and force in up." Instructed Jarod just before Voo created an earth wall

"Voo Tired." Muttered Voo before he fell into unconsciousness

"I knew it took up a lot of ki for mortals by JESUS! We've only been trying this for two minutes and he's fainted. Normally we can train for like an hour before he even gets the smallest hint of exhaustion!" Exclaimed Jarod in amazement before Trunks' voice entered his head

"Jarod, we need your help over at the Time Vault. Please get over here as fast as you can." Requested Trunks

"Got it, I'm on my way." Replied Jarod as he ran to the Time Nest at top speed

* * *

 **Time Nest**

* * *

"Who are you?" Asked Mira as he stared at a cloaked figure

"I have to agree with Mira on that question." Agreed Jarod as he walked through the gateway

"You'll know soon enough." Chuckled the figure which earned him a fist through the head

"I thought so. Your body is nothing more than a mirage." Said Jarod as he retracted his fist

"So now that you've tested that what will you do now?" Asked the cloaked figure arrogantly

"I don't know…Maybe destroy you right now." Suggested Jarod shrugging his shoulders

"We're in the Time Vault which if it goes boom so does history." Countered the figure making Jarod freeze

"He's got you there." Agreed Mira

"Who's side are you on?" Asked Jarod in suspicion

"Hey, I may be on your side but that doesn't mean I can't agree with the enemy." Countered Mira

"Fine. So Mr 'mystery shadow' what do you want here?" Asked Jarod

"I just want you to leave a message for the Supreme Kai of Time." Answered the figure

"What message?" Questioned Jarod

"I just want you to tell her that I will be seeing her soon." Answered the figure

"So what do you mean by that?" Asked Jarod confusing the figure

"What?

"Like, are you her boyfriend or something? Or are you just a stalker who follows women?" Asked Jarod making the figure gape

"W-what? NO! I'm an old acquaintance of her's!" Denied the figure shocked at Jarod's accusations

"You're making yourself look more on the stalker side." Pointed out Jarod

"I'M NOT A STALKER!" Shouted the figure in anger causing SKT to hear him

"And here comes SKT." Commented Jarod as he felt her energy near

"SKT?" Asked the figure amused

"My nickname for her. She absolutely hates it." Answered Jarod before he noticed the figure fading away "OH HELL NO!" He shouted as he tried to grab him only to pass through him

"We'll meet again…Jarod." Said the figure in parting

"Yea…sooner than you would think…" Chuckled Jarod as he opened his hand to show a part of the magic that made the mirage

"Jarod, who was over here?" Asked SKT as she walked up to him

"Some guy who said that he'll see you soon." Answered Jarod as he walked towards a room filled with empty Time Scrolls

"What are you doing?" Asked Trunks

"I'm hunting that guy down, a part of my powers is the ability to grab magic and force it into a Time Scroll to then show or transport me to a part in their past or future." Answered Jarod as he came out with a scroll

"What's that scroll for?" Asked Mira

"Well, I'll answer that two weeks from now." Answered Jarod as he used the scroll to transport himself into the future

"Aaannd he's gone…" Mumbled Mira

"I have to ask when you started getting more of a personality?" Asked Trunks

"…I…Guess it just came to me after spending time in Toki Toki City…" Guessed Mira

* * *

 **Jarceus: That's all for this chapter. I hope to see you all next time.**


	18. The Demon God's Rise and Fall

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to another chapter of Dragon Ball Xenoverse:Demonic Helper. Now it's time for my review of the reviews I receive.**

 **Firesage101: So Jarod is now going to the future. How exactly will he defeat the bad guy this time? Love the story.**

 **Jarod: Yep. The way I'm going to kill good old shadow man? I might or might not be using ancient weapons of ultimate destruction.**

 **Jarceus: Also this chapter will be far larger than any I've made before.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"I'M NOT A STALKER!" Shouted the figure in anger causing SKT to hear him_

 _"And here comes SKT." Commented Jarod as he felt her energy near_

 _"SKT?" Asked the figure amused_

 _"My nickname for her. She absolutely hates it." Answered Jarod before he noticed the figure fading away "OH HELL NO!" He shouted as he tried to grab him only to pass through him_

 _"We'll meet again…Jarod." Said the figure in parting_

 _"Yea…sooner than you would think…" Chuckled Jarod as he opened his hand to show a part of the magic that made the mirage_

 _"Jarod, who was over here?" Asked SKT as she walked up to him_

 _"Some guy who said that he'll see you soon." Answered Jarod as he walked towards a room filled with empty Time Scrolls_

 _"What are you doing?" Asked Trunks_

 _"I'm hunting that guy down, a part of my powers is the ability to grab magic and force it into a Time Scroll to then show or transport me to a part in their past or future." Answered Jarod as he came out with a scroll_

 _"What's that scroll for?" Asked Mira_

 _"Well, I'll answer that two weeks from now." Answered Jarod as he used the scroll to transport himself into the future_

 _"Aaannd he's gone…" Mumbled Mira_

 _"I have to ask when you started getting more of a personality?" Asked Trunks_

 _"…I…Guess it just came to me after spending time in Toki Toki City…" Guessed Mira_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Hey guys." Greeted Jarod as he appeared right between Mira,Trunks,Voo,Towa and SKT

"AHH! Jarod!" Shouted Trunks in shock

"Sorry about the surprise appearance but you just had to be in the area I left to come to this time." Apologised Jarod

"So that shadow is coming here soon?" Asked Towa

"Yes, But Towa,Mira I want to talk to you before he appears, we have about an hour." Answered Jarod as he led Mira and Towa away from the others

* * *

 **An Hour Later**

* * *

We look upon a relatively normal sight in Toki Toki city, the gears around the giant hourglass turning, the patrollers patrolling and everything going to shit as the Demon God Demigra is released from his prison…wait that isn't normal!

"Finally, the hour of my accession has arrived." Smirked Demigra before he spotted Toki Toki flying above him, upon seeing the old bird his smirk grew as he forced Toki Toki into the form of a ball which he proceeded to eat "I did it! I'm finally free!" He shouted in joy before our six heroes appeared before him

"L-lord Demigra?" Asked Jarod in shock as he,Mira and Towa bowed to the demon god causing the other three to be shocked

"Hm? Ah. You three are occupants of the Demon Realm?" Guessed Demigra

"That is correct my lordship, we live to serve you." Stated Jarod his head bowed down lower whilst standing on one knee

"Rise." Commanded Demigra making the three demons stand up tall "No come take your places besides your god." He commanded again

"Gladly." Answered Jarod as he and his fellow two ex Time Patrollers floated to the side of Demigra

"What is the meaning of this Jarod?" Asked Trunks in shock only to be confused after Jarod winked at him

"Now to prove your loyalty kill them." Commanded Demigra pointing to the three remaining heroes

"Before that my lordship, I have something to give you." Stated Jarod as he bowed to Demigra

"And what would that be?" Asked Demigra curious before he had to create a shield to block a strike aimed for his neck at the hands of Jarod

"A good tip! Never, NEVER! Trust your enemies!" Shouted Jarod as he swung a massive cleaver sword at Demigra

"You were faking loyalty to me?" Questioned Demigra in rage as he created shields to tank Jarod's swipes

"We all were!" Shouted Mira as he tried to get Demigra from behind only to be met with a shield

"We are Time Patrollers first and residents of the Demon Realm second." Informed Towa as she tried to slam her staff onto Demigra only to face the same thing as he allies

"I'll have you know that I have one of the three legendary weapons of the Demon Realm, there's no way you can defeat me now." Stated Demigra arrogantly which was turned to shock as Jarod cut through his shield without effort

"So WHAT?!" Screamed Jarod as Demigra finally got a good look at his sword. It had a duel coloured blade, one side was the same red as running blood while the other side was as blue as the orange as the ocean during the sunset, the handle was a cross guard type handle with a holy cross at the point where the blade met the handle whilst the grip was coated in a soft looking type of cloth

"No way!" Shouted Mira in shock as he stared at the sword "Towa told me about the myth of the three brothers but to find out the myth is not only true but Jarod has one of the three legendary weapons is too much."

"This is the sword of the eldest brother…The Divine Demon Sword!" Shouted Jarod as he cut Demigra's shirt

"No!" Shouted Demigra in denial as he ripped to cut cloth off of him just before it went up in pure white flames

"What's going on?" Asked SKT confused

"In the Demon Realm there is a myth about three brothers who ruled over the land, The eldest brother was the strongest of them, he alone could take down an army of Super Saiyans alone if he wanted to, the middle brother had the most charisma in the entire realm. He could turn any enemy into an ally with his way of speech,dress and behaviour, the youngest brother was the wisest. He could always calculate how to win a battle even if he hardly had anything to go off of. The three also had weapons which made them feared on the battlefield. The eldest brother would cut almost any foes down with just a single swipe from his Divine Demon Blade, the sword it self is mostly demonic while still being able to use the hottest of flames that only a divine blade can produce. The middle brother had a staff made of bone, the exact one Demigra is wielding now as a matter of fact, that staff made him feared not because of its power but more so on it's ability. That staff can create shields so strong only the Divine Demon Blade could break it while powering up allies way past their limits, this could turn any ordinary man into pretty much Beerus in terms of strength the only downside is it takes a lot of ki to power someone up that far, the staff goes by the name of The Staff of Infinite Power. and then the youngest brother relied on range so his weapon was a bow made from the same material as Janemba, The bow in itself was powerful in the fact that it could harness the elements and the fact it creates arrows out of your ki, The bow was dubbed The Bow of Elements." Explained Towa as the two gods fought in the background

"Those sound like strong weapons, but where did they go?" Asked Trunks

"Rumour said that the weapons were hidden among the dimensions, one in the Demon Realm, one in Otherworld and one in the Overworld." Answered Mira

"I can dispel that rumour." Stated Jarod "They were all hidden in the realm of the gods. They were hidden behind a test for specific titles. The Divine Demon Sword was hidden in a test for new Gods of Destruction, The Staff of Infinite Power was hidden in the test for new Demon Gods while The Bow of Elements was hidden in the test for Gods of Creation." He explained as he sliced at a shield made by Demigra's staff

"And I can attest that the hidden trials to get the weapons were no cake-walk." Stated Demigra

"Yes, the chances of you actually passing the test for the weapons is the chance of a normal human blowing up planet Earth with only one punch." Agreed Jarod before he broke down Demigra's shield and kicked him to Mira who kicked him upwards

"Divine Demon…SLASH!" Shouted Jarod as he flew at Demigra at high speeds while his sword was counted in pure white fire

"Triple Void Shields!" Called out Demigra as three pure black barriers where placed between him and Jarod

"Grr…I…Won't…LOSE!" Shouted Jarod as he was covered in a pure red aura which formed into a set of red samurai armour. "Gah?" Gasped Jarod as knowledge filled into his mind

"Die!" Shouted Demigra as he used his staff to create a massive blast which was headed straight at Jarod

"You ungrateful brat!" Shouted Jarod who's voice had become deeper for some reason as he pulled out The Bow of Elements from a portal and threw it to Mira who caught it in his hands

"What?" Asked Mira before he was counted in green aura which formed into armour that looked exactly identical to Jarod's armour

"Mira! You know what to do now!" Shouted Jarod in his deeper voice as his hair changed style from the calm short cut hair he normally had his hair had grown to the middle of his back but was still the same black as always

"I do…" Agreed Mira as he pulled the energy string back which created a blue arrow

"Water and Fire Combo: Aqua Flare Shot!" Shouted Jarod and Mira as Mira shot his arrow and Jarod put his sword in it's way causing it to fuse with the fire around his blade

"Water and Fire Combo: Drowning Holy Flame." Called out Jarod as the water and fire around his blade grew ten sizes causing Towa to gap in shock

"No way."

"What is it?" Asked Trunks confused

"This is like from the myth. The Eldest and Youngest brothers combine forces to defeat their brother who was corrupted by the greed of having everyone love him for just being him." Explained Towa as Jarod broke through the shields

"This is the end for you, you ungrateful pest!" Shouted Jarod as he sliced Demigra in half only for him to fade away and appear above him to kick him downwards which was countered by Mira who shot a lightning arrow into his leg just before the kick landed causing him to fall to the ground far below.

"Let's go." Commanded Mira as the two flew downwards after their opposition

"Flame Skull Smasher!" Called out Jarod as he went into free fall with his sword beneath him as he fell above where Demigra landed

"Huh?" Asked Demigra before he rolled out of the way of the sword before it destroyed him only for Mira to jump off of Jarod's back and shot endless arrows at him

"HAAA!" Screamed Jarod as a shadow of a person formed behind him who had the same hair as he does now

"Not this time." Stated Demigra calmly as he teleported out of the way only to be successfully shot in the back by Mira's electricity arrow causing him to loose the ability to move

"Actually, YES,THIS TIME!" Shouted Jarod as he sliced right through Demigra "YOU!" He continued as he sliced another Demigra copy "WILL!" He screamed as he continuously cut through mirages that took the blow for Demigra "DIE!" He ended as he managed to slice Demigra's shoulder

"Gah?" Gasped Demigra in shocked horror before he noticed that the fire wasn't coming to consume him "It seems that the only strike you managed to land on my didn't have that special flame of yours." He taunted as he dodged Jarod's tired swipes

"Special Arrow Shot: Void Arrow!" Called out Mira as he shot an arrow which seemed to bend the confines or time and space itself right before Demigra's feet

"What was that supposed to do?" Taunted Demigra before Mira shot many of the same arrow in a circle around the two

"Sealing Array Completion: Void Bog!" Called out Jarod as he slammed his sword into the centre arrow causing a massive rift in space and time to drag him and Demigra down to their chests

"How could I be outdone by you two fools?" Questioned Demigra in denial as the bog absorbed him more

"Because, You though it was soo smart to try to take my brother's weapon but in doing so you set upon your own destruction. Jarod was fated to obtain my Cleaver of Destruction and my youngest brother's Bow of Creation as he shares something in common with me. He has my blood coursing through his veins while Mira has my youngest brother's soul. So they and only they can bring out the true power of the weapons meaning that you never had a chance." Explained Jarod acting out of character as he walked out of the void with a lot of effort

"Jarod?" Asked Trunks confused

"I'm not Jarod, currently he's my medium for me to talk to you all. My name is Garlicon the first Saiyan to fall into the Demon Realm." Introduced Garlicon

"Garlicon? You are named after garlic?" Asked Towa amused

"Goku was named after a carrot,Raditz was named after a radish,Nappa was named after a type of cabbage, Vegeta was named after vegetables, Trunks was named after trunks, Frieza was named after a freezer and many of Frieza's soldiers are named after fruit." Pointed out Garlicon

"He's got you there Towa." Agreed Trunks

"Oh shut up mr history changer." Grumbled Towa

"You changed history as well." Pointed out Garlicon again making Towa glare at him

"How do you know so much about history?" Asked SKT

"I've been with Jarod his entire life, just like how Samphire's spirit is in Mira." Answered Garlicon "I still don't know if Yarrow has found the descendant of his spirit."

"So I'm guessing you three are going to instruct and teach your hosts in the ways of your weapons?" Guessed Towa

"Yes, the only reason I'm in control is because Jarod allowed me to be, he could have taken control away from me this entire time." Answered Garlicon as Jarod's hair shortened to its normal length

"He's right. Also the way you can tell who is in control is by my hair. When I'm in control it stays in its normal way but when Garlicon is in control it becomes his hair." Explained Jarod as he got back in control

"Don't you dare turn away from me!" Shouted Demigra in rage as he flew out of the void having transformed into his final form

"You know Demigra? You should be happy I'm giving you the time of day to even register you exist." Stated Jarod annoyed "You are nothing but a thief who steal what isn't his because he _thinks_ he deserves it. This time I won't make any mistakes, I will reclaim The Demon Staff and Toki Toki!" He exclaimed as the helmet created by his sword faded away to show that his hair has become red and spiked

"So you finally went super saiyan." Chuckled Mira as he stood next to his brother from a previous existence

"Yea, this time I won't hold back on Demigra." Answered Jarod as his hair spiked even more while a big piece of spiked hair covered his left eye "Now I'm a Demonic Super Saiyan 2."

"So what?! The only thing that changes is your hair! The ending will be the same, you'll all die!" Shouted Demigra in rage as he tried to slash Jarod who dodged out of the way

"Kamehame…HAA!" Shouted Jarod as he launched the iconic attack at Demigra causing a massive explosion

"Galick Beam Cannon!" Called out Mira as he launched his dark version of the Galick Gun into the explosion causing it to grow in size

"Final Kamehameha!" Called out Jarod as he used Vegito's fusion attack which flew fight threw the smoke to Trunks,SKT and Towa

"No!" Shouted Mira as he flew into the way of the attack before deflecting it back at Jarod who jumped over it and a swipe from Demigra

"ARR!" Screamed Demigra in pain as the blast caused him to fly into the distant

"…" Stared Jarod as ki started spinning in his hand creating an orb of rotating ki

"I know what you have planned." Stated Mira as he stood next to Jarod

"Can you distract him for long enough?" Asked Jarod as light started pouring into the orb

"I think I can distract him for a minute." Answered Mira as Demigra appeared in front of them ready to slash them in half "Nope!" He shouted as he tackled Demigra onto the ground

"Thank you Mira." Whispered Jarod as black light poured into the orb as it turned into an orb of black and white light which was trying to take over each other

"What?" Asked Demigra in shock as Mira held him in a Full Nelson

"You're going to die…JAROD NOW!" Screamed Mira making Jarod smirk a sad smile

"Here we go." Stated Jarod as he ran to Mira and Demigra "Twilight Style: Twilight Rasengan!" He called out as he slammed the orb into Demigra's gut

"Bow Creation: Endless Flame Arrow Rain." Called out Mira as he jumped away and started shooting endless amounts of fire arrows into Demigra's back

"Endless Combo: Infinite Sealed Hell Gates!" Called out Jarod as he started slicing at Demigra from every angle causing him to slowly loss as of his energy and puke out the orb that used to be Toki Toki "Mira! Grab Toki Toki and get out of here quick!" He commanded as he continued to slice Demigra forcing him back into his first form

"But what about you?" Asked Mira

"I know how dangerous this technique is, I'm willing to take that risk but not if you are all here!" Shouted Jarod in return as he threw The Demon Staff to Mira

"Got it." Stated Mira as he touched the orb returning its form to Toki Toki before grabbing said bird and teleporting himself and the others away while creating barriers around the portals to the area Jarod and Demigra were

"Demigra, the possibility I'll die doing this are high but I won't allow you to ever return." Stated Jarod as he stopped slashing Demigra "Ultimate Sealing: Demon Death Seal." He called out sadly as his arms glowed a blood red

"Are you really willing to possible kill yourself to erase me from existence?" Asked Demigra in shock not being able to think of a reason why he would do this

"Yes, it's because of one thing you would never understand…love. I love this world,its people and the most I love the friends I made here who helped me stay away from the darkness…for them I would gladly die a thousand time over." Explained Jarod as he slammed his hands into Demigra's chest causing a massive explosion which left nothing behind besides a giant crystal in the shape of a person.

* * *

 **Jarceus: This will be the end of this chapter.**

 **Jarod: Did I just pull a Majin Vegeta and blow myself up while turning myself into a form of mineral?**

 **Jarceus: No. Or maybe you did? Its up to the reader's interpretation until the next chapter.**


	19. Aftermath

**Jarceus: Welcome back to Dragon Ball Xenoverse:Demonic Helper. It' time for me to review the reviews**

 **Firesage101: ... Ok mind blown, and ecstatic that rasengan was used. Hope that Jarod didn't sir though. I think he Is awesome and he needs help, so he isn't all alone.**

 **Jarceus: I'm thankful that you enjoyed but what do you mean by 'sir'? Did autocorrect screw with you?**

 **Mrgamerandwatch(Chapter 12): You pulled a tfs**

 **Jarod: Yes I did. So don't test my patience…maggot.**

 **Jarceus: That was rude.**

 **Jarod: You're lucky you're the author.**

 **Mrgamerandwatch(Chapter 14): Pulled another TFS**

 **Jarceus: That we did.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Endless Combo: Infinite Sealed Hell Gates!" Called out Jarod as he started slicing at Demigra from every angle causing him to slowly loss as of his energy and puke out the orb that used to be Toki Toki "Mira! Grab Toki Toki and get out of here quick!" He commanded as he continued to slice Demigra forcing him back into his first form_

 _"But what about you?" Asked Mira_

 _"I know how dangerous this technique is, I'm willing to take that risk but not if you are all here!" Shouted Jarod in return as he threw The Demon Staff to Mira_

 _"Got it." Stated Mira as he touched the orb returning its form to Toki Toki before grabbing said bird and teleporting himself and the others away while creating barriers around the portals to the area Jarod and Demigra were_

 _"Demigra, the possibility I'll die doing this are high but I won't allow you to ever return." Stated Jarod as he stopped slashing Demigra "Ultimate Sealing: Demon Death Seal." He called out sadly as his arms glowed a blood red_

 _"Are you really willing to possible kill yourself to erase me from existence?" Asked Demigra in shock not being able to think of a reason why he would do this_

 _"Yes, it's because of one thing you would never understand…love. I love this world,its people and the most I love the friends I made here who helped me stay away from the darkness…for them I would gladly die a thousand time over." Explained Jarod as he slammed his hands into Demigra's chest causing a massive explosion which left nothing behind besides a giant crystal in the shape of a person._

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Jarod! Jarod are you here!" Called Mira as he explored the ruins of the battlefield

"Hey what's that?" Asked Trunks as he walked up to the crystal "There's a kid in here!" He called as he got a better look at the crystal

"Here, let me." Insisted Towa as she used her staff to destroy the crystals around the child

"Do you know who the kid is?" Asked Mira as he put the child onto his shoulder to get check for injuries in the hospital

"No, but I bet he'll tell us when he wakes up." Answered Towa as everyone got to fixing Toki Toki City

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

* * *

"Ah, god I feel like shit." Muttered Jarod as he woke up in a hospital "Weird." He muttered not noticing his voice was higher than normal

"Hey kid, how are you feeling?" Asked Towa as she walked in

"Kid? Kid? KID?! I AM OLDER THAN YOU TOWA!" Exclaimed Jarod in rage "Wait what the hell happened to my voice?" He asked himself as he grabbed his throat having heard his voice

"What do you mean?" Asked Towa completely lost

"My voice is WAY higher than normal and now that I think on it you seem way taller than normal." Explained Jarod as he started looking over his body

'He says his voice is higher than normal and that he's now shorter than me…Oh my god than kid is Jarod.' Thought Towa in realisation

"HOLY CRAP! THIS IS SOME FUCKING GT SHIT RIGHT HERE!" Shouted Jarod in shock as he finally noticed he was a kid

"Um….Jarod? You might not want to shout like that." Suggested Towa

"Oh right, this is a hospital." Chuckled Jarod "So how long have I been out?"

"Three days." Answered Voo as he walked in

"Hey Voo." Greeted Jarod

"Hi Jarod." Greeted Voo in return

"You recognise me?" Asked Jarod amused

"Voo knew it you first time Voo see Jarod." Explained Voo shrugging

"If that is so why didn't you tell us?" Asked Towa

"Voo wanted to see how things played out." Was the aggravating Towa got from the cheeky grey goo ball

"Hahahaha! Now that's the Voo I know." Laughed Jarod

"What is going on in here?" Asked Mira as he walked in

"Oh nothing much, just the average insanity when people realise one of their best friends has been turned into a child by a forbidden technique." Chuckled Jarod shocking Mira

"Jarod?" Asked Mira as if he wasn't sure himself

"Yep. I may be a kid but Jesus Mira! Look at my hair." Stated Jarod "You know looking more at my body it would seem I'm like…Six years old or something." He guessed as he looked at himself in a nearby mirror

"That would be correct." Agreed Towa

"Well, that's forty of my years gone." Muttered Jarod

"Wait you were forty-six years old?" Asked Towa confused

"Yes, you see when we first met I just had my sixteenth birthday the day before and then theres my thirty years of training to be the God of Creation and Destruction of Universe 8." Explained Jarod

"I have to ask what Universe 8 is like." Stated Mira curious

"It's one of the biggest universes because of the fact it's just a giant universe of 'what if' from Universe 7." Answered Jarod simply

"Can you give an example of these 'what if' things?" Asked Towa

"Sure. One of the situations is that Raditz summons a Saibaman to help him fight Piccolo only to have it betray him and explode on him causing him to gain Amnesia." Answered Jarod

"Wow, that is very different from the normal timeline." Commented Mira

"Yea, I know, I eventually have to face the Goku from Earth 1097 in the southern quadrant of the universe." Stated Jarod

"Cool."

"The only thing is that that Goku is smarter and stronger than the normal Goku, not only that but that Earth is of the 'Gender bender' variety." Explained Jarod

"Gender bender?" Asked Mira confused

"Main characters, for example, Goku, have had their genders swapped so a male Goku and a female Chichi shipping would become a female Goku and male Chichi shipping." Explained Jarod confusing Mira more

"Shipping?" Asked Mira

"I have a lot to explain about the weirdness of fanfiction." Muttered Jarod

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all for this Chapter.**


	20. A Faker Reveals Himself

**Jarceus: Welcome to chapter 20 of Dragon Ball Xenoverse:Demonic Helper.**

 **Firesage101: Love the chapter. HATE AUTOCORRECT. Sorry it was sopposed to say die instead of sir. So is Jarod gonna be explaining fanfiction?**

 **Jarod: Yes…OFF-SCREEN!**

 **Jarceus: Much explaining will be done off-screen**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Yep. I may be a kid but Jesus Mira! Look at my hair." Stated Jarod "You know looking more at my body it would seem I'm like…Six years old or something." He guessed as he looked at himself in a nearby mirror_

 _"That would be correct." Agreed Towa_

 _"Well, that's forty of my years gone." Muttered Jarod_

 _"Wait you were forty-six years old?" Asked Towa confused_

 _"Yes, you see when we first met I just had my sixteenth birthday the day before and then theres my thirty years of training to be the God of Creation and Destruction of Universe 8." Explained Jarod_

 _"I have to ask what Universe 8 is like." Stated Mira curious_

 _"It's one of the biggest universes because of the fact it's just a giant universe of 'what if' from Universe 7." Answered Jarod simply_

 _"Can you give an example of these 'what if' things?" Asked Towa_

 _"Sure. One of the situations is that Raditz summons a Saibaman to help him fight Piccolo only to have it betray him and explode on him causing him to gain Amnesia." Answered Jarod_

 _"Wow, that is very different from the normal timeline." Commented Mira_

 _"Yea, I know, I eventually have to face the Goku from Earth 1097 in the southern quadrant of the universe." Stated Jarod_

 _"Cool."_

 _"The only thing is that that Goku is smarter and stronger than the normal Goku, not only that but that Earth is of the 'Gender bender' variety." Explained Jarod_

 _"Gender bender?" Asked Mira confused_

 _"Main characters, for example, Goku, have had their genders swapped so a male Goku and a female Chichi shipping would become a female Goku and male Chichi shipping." Explained Jarod confusing Mira more_

 _"Shipping?" Asked Mira_

 _"I have a lot to explain about the weirdness of fanfiction." Muttered Jarod_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that even though I've been turned into a child, I still have to teach in that school since the normal teacher is away?" Questioned Jarod

"That is correct." Answered Trunks

"Tell me why **I** have to do this." Commanded Jarod not amused in the slightest

"Fine, truth be told the other possible substitute may or may not be a pedophile, a gay one at that." Answered Trunks

"I'm going to go teach the students now." Stated Jarod in a rush as he flew away

* * *

 **Conton City Academy**

* * *

"Ok, so the class is 2D…that's the same class as last time…" Commented Jarod as his eye twitched

"Hello." Greeted an exact replica of Jarod's adult form

"Hello." Greeted Jarod hiding his shock

"Are you by chance a part of the class I'm teaching? It's 2D." Asked the replica

"Yes, I'm a new student here." Lied Jarod

"Really? I haven't seen you around Conton City before."

"I just moved here." Lied Jarod

"Where are your parents?" Asked the fake concern lacing his voice

"Dead, they have been for a while." Answered Jarod sadly

"Oh…I'm sorry about bringing up that subject." Apologised the faker as they walked into class

"Hello everyone." Greeted Jarod whilst pretending as if he was a kid

"Jarod?" Whispered a member of frieza's race from the back as he looked at our transformed hero

* * *

 **Time Skip: Lunch break**

* * *

"Phew, that was the most boring thing I had to sit through." Chuckled Jarod to himself as he sat alone

"So are you going to tell me why you're a kid and an adult at the same time?" Asked a voice as Jarod turned to find out it was Hypo

"AHH! Hypo don't do that!" Screamed Jarod "And what do y-you mean?"

"I don't remember telling you my name, plus you look _way_ to much like your adult counterpart to not be you." Pointed out Hypo causing Jarod to sulk "So mind telling me why there are two of you?"

"I honestly don't know, I was planning of jumping that fake when he was alone and getting the answers out of him." Answered Jarod

"Jump who now…Jarod?" Asked a voice from behind the pair which was revealed to be the fake "You know, I'm actually surprised you managed to survive in that body after what we did with it."

"What do you mean?" Asked Jarod as he went super saiyan "Wait why am I a normal super saiyan?"

"That's because you weren't turned into a child, I stole a different you's body and then stole yours while in their body using the dragon balls." Explained the fake as his eyes glowed red

"Wait you mean to tell me that you stole my body only to steal it again?" Asked Jarod with an eye raised

"Yes, I did so to make you unsuspecting when you used that technique and got weakened by the body swap." Chuckled the fake causing Jarod to laugh

"I guess you have to learn a tad bit more on how alternate bodies work. You see IDIOT! Because of what you did, and I'm guessing you caused me a fatal injury, My strength hasn't lowered instead it has increased causing this body to be as strong if not stronger than my normal one. Sure I may not have the ability to go super saiyan 3 anymore but I'm way stronger than your mockery of the God of Destruction and Creation." He explained causing Hypo and the fake's eyes to widen

"You became a god?" Asked Hypo in shock

"Why, yes I did. Not only that but I guess I can update my titles to God of Creation and Destruction of universe 8 AND the Demon God of Universe 7 by default as I defeated the previous god." Chuckled Jarod as he kicked his fake into the battlefield where he faced Turles and Slug

"Ok, that bastard is going to die." Grumbled the fake as he got up only yo find Jarod above him

"Hey….Wanna play a game?" Asked Jarod

"Yes?" Answered the fake unsure before he was encased in a yellow orb and pin-balled around that battlefield before he was slammed into the ground causing an explosion. A sort of score screen popped up with a high score and from a name to be put with that score which was set to 'ASS'

"Hah!" Laughed Jarod before he was launched away

"Eat shit you pathetic asshole." Growled the fake as he suddenly appeared in Jarod's face only to be head butted before he could do anything

"Try not to rely on only one ability." Advised Jarod as he disappeared and reappeared above the fake causing a chain reaction of gravity assisting Jarod's fall onto his double causing him to face-plant into the earth below them

* * *

 **Jarod: So we're leaving the chapter on the start of a new fight?**

 **Jarceus: Yep. But I wonder how this will end, someone who has the same abilities as you and the advantage of range, who will win experience of strategy?**

 **Jarod: You already know that,**

 **Jarceus: True.**


	21. Bodies Corrected

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to chapter 21 of my most successful story by far (at this point and time)**

 **Firesage101: Awesome faceplant for the fake. Jarod rules in battles. Is there going to be more moves from the other verses?**

 **Jarod: Well what did you expect from a god? But to answer your question, yes, but only one or maybe two.**

 **Jarceus: Yes, and I have a good situation to reveal your most devastating attack**

 **Jarod: It isn't that bad.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"You became a god?" Asked Hypo in shock_

 _"Why, yes I did. Not only that but I guess I can update my titles to God of Creation and Destruction of universe 8 AND the Demon God of Universe 7 by default as I defeated the previous god." Chuckled Jarod as he kicked his fake into the battlefield where he faced Turles and Slug_

 _"Ok, that bastard is going to die." Grumbled the fake as he got up only to find Jarod above him_

 _"Hey….Wanna play a game?" Asked Jarod_

 _"Yes?" Answered the fake unsure before he was encased in a yellow orb and pin-balled around that battlefield before he was slammed into the ground causing an explosion. A sort of score screen popped up with a high score and from a name to be put with that score which was set to 'ASS'_

 _"Hah!" Laughed Jarod before he was launched away_

 _"Eat shit you pathetic asshole." Growled the fake as he suddenly appeared in Jarod's face only to be head butted before he could do anything_

 _"Try not to rely on only one ability." Advised Jarod as he disappeared and reappeared above the fake causing a chain reaction of gravity assisting Jarod's fall onto his double causing him to face-plant into the earth below them_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"One tip, try not to rely on your control over time too much, otherwise you will die." Advised Jarod as he started pummelling his adult fake with ki blast in the back

"RAH!" Screamed the fake as he forced his ki out into an explosion

"What was that supposed to do?" Asked Jarod as he stood in the blast without trouble

"Shit." Muttered the fake before he was blasted in the back again and again and again and again "Can you stop that?!" He shouted breaking the fourth wall?

"No." Answered Jarod as he blasted his fake in the back "And again."

"Grr." Growled our resident fake god annoyed at Jarod who was blasting him in the back while repeating those two words

"I'm done. This is getting to boring since you won't fight back." Stated Jarod as he jumped off of his fake and started to fly away slowly

"Oh no you don't! Ka…Me…" Shouted the fake as he charged the most used attack in all of Dragon Ball

"Really now? Denied…" Called out Jarod as he got into a pose that made it look like he was about to use Vegeta's Big Bang Attack

"Ha…Me…"

"Cannon…" At this point a small circle with a line through it started forming in front of Jarod's outstretched hand

"HAAA!" Shouted the fake as he unleashed the blue beam of death

"FIRE!" Screamed Jarod as he fired the circle directly in the way of his fake's blast

"HAHAHA! You idiot! That attack has two massive holes in it!" Shouted the fake only to be shocked as the circle not only stopped the entire wave but was getting closer to him as if it was destroying the Kamehameha as it contacted

"Nope, you failed." Denied Jarod from behind his fake

"How?"

"How did I get behind you? I'm not saying…SOUL RIPPER!" Called out Jarod as he grabbed his fake's head and jumped away causing a white form to be pulled out of the body

"What?" Asked the ghost

"Your first mistake was stealing my body, your second is thinking that you could simply kill me." Stated Jarod with a smirk as he started crushing the ghost's head

"AHH!" Cried the ghost in pain as he felt as if his non-existent skull was being crushed

"What's wrong? Nothing to say? Oh wait, that's right! I'm the one with a body while you only have a soul which won't ever make it to otherworld since I'll kill you here and now." Taunted Jarod as his grip suddenly got tighter causing the ghost to scream harder "Jesus, I never knew that ghosts could scream so loud." He muttered as he rubbed his pinky in his ear

"Could you just kill him now please?!" Requested Hypo who was covering his ear-holes

"Fine." Agreed Jarod as he squashed the ghost's head completely "Eww, I got ectoplasm all over my hand." Grumbled Jarod as he spoke his hand to get the remains of the ghost off of his hand

* * *

 **Later: Otherworld**

* * *

"Ahh, Jarod of Universe 8 quadrant 783, you can go on up to Heaven." Stated a pink skinned giant in a purple suit

"Ok, thank you King Yemma." Thanked a child Jarod as he started walking to the door that led to Heaven he was interrupted

"Kid, don't you dare go through that gate." Growled an adult Jarod as he grabbed his younger self by his tail and dragged him away

"Ow, ow, ow!" Screamed the younger Jarod as he and his elder counterpart teleported away leaving everyone who was there with sweat drops

* * *

 **Living World: Conton City**

* * *

"Oh kid, go into that body there." Commanded the older Jarod as he pointed at his old body

"But why can't I go into my body? Why do I have to be in your body?" Asked the young saiyan

"Because I have a time limit on this technique and I don't think you want to deal with two souls in your body for a week." Answered Jarod before he noticed his body was moving and his younger counterpart was missing "Knew it." He chuckled before he faded back into the younger body

"So what now?" Asked the now older Jarod

"This." Stated our hero as he was encased in a purple aura "CHANGE NOW!" He shouted as he fired a beam at his old body causing the two to swap bodies

"Ha…Ha….Ha…" Panted our godly hero as he stared at his now adult body

"Wow! That was a cool technique." Cheered the younger Jarod

"You should never use it, you may not know it specifically but because of me it know has the muscle memory to use it." Warned the older Jarod

"Why?"

"Because if you do you'll swap bodies and gain the victims powers as well as their body. This ability was abused by an evil man, and I don't want you ending out like him and stealing the body of anyone who just so happens to be stronger than you." Explained Jarod with a small glare as he transported his younger self back to his world

"JAROD! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Commanded Trunks as he came upon the destruction Jarod caused blasting his fake which make a picture of a dick

"NEVER!" Screamed Jarod laughing as he ran away

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all for this chapter, I hope to see you all next time.**

 **Jarod: Hey, can they have a sneak peak at the next chapter?**

 **Jarceus: How about the next two sagas?**

 **Jarod: That's even better!**

* * *

 **Sneak Peak 1**

* * *

"Trunks, how the hell did you find this place?" Asked Jarod as he walked through the portal which led to what seemed to be a destroyed Time Nest

"Toki Toki showed me where it was." Answered Trunks

* * *

 **Sneak Peak 2**

* * *

"So are you ready for this Trunks,Mira,Hypo,Voo?" Asked Jarod as he opened a portal

"Hell yea we are." Confirmed Hypo as all seven of them walked through the portal to their strongest challenge yet.

"Welcome one and all! Can Jarod from Universe 20 come into the ring to fight… Trunks from Universe 20?" Asked an announcer

"I forfeit!" Shouted Trunks as he looked at Jarod

"That was unexpected, as soon as we came in we had a match." Chuckled Jarod at Trunks' expense

* * *

 **Sneak Peak End**

* * *

 **Jarceus: See you all next time!**


	22. Jarod Vs A New Threat

**Jarceus: Welcome to another chapter of this story of mine**

 **Firesage101: Awesome. Love how Jarod helps in the end. I can't wait for more. Keep it up.**

 **Mrgamerandwatcher(Chapter 20): And another TFS has been pulled**

 **Jarceus: I will pull only the finest of TFS jokes, and Firesage101, I appreciate your support for my series.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"So what now?" Asked the now older Jarod_

 _"This." Stated our hero as he was encased in a purple aura "CHANGE NOW!" He shouted as he fired a beam at his old body causing the two to swap bodies_

 _"Ha…Ha….Ha…" Panted our godly hero as he stared at his now adult body_

 _"Wow! That was a cool technique." Cheered the younger Jarod_

 _"You should never use it, you may not know it specifically but because of me it know has the muscle memory to use it." Warned the older Jarod_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because if you do you'll swap bodies and gain the victims powers as well as their body. This ability was abused by an evil man, and I don't want you ending out like him and stealing the body of anyone who just so happens to be stronger than you." Explained Jarod with a small glare as he transported his younger self back to his world_

 _"JAROD! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Commanded Trunks as he came upon the destruction Jarod caused blasting his fake which make a picture of a dick_

 _"NEVER!" Screamed Jarod laughing as he ran away_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

We tune in as Trunks is forcefully dragging a heavily cut Jarod into the Time Nest while a good 50% of the Time Patrol watched

"Jarod, before I saw _that_ I was getting you because I found something concerning in the Time Nest." Explained Trunks still mad about Jarod's little prank

"What did you find a portal or something?" Joked Jarod

"Actually I did find a portal." Answered Trunks

"This is no good." Stated Jarod forgetting for a second he was being dragged by his foot

"I know, not only did we find a portal we don't know where it leads as everyone we sent in didn't come back." Explained Trunks as he stopped dragging Jarod

"Wait you said no-one came back?" Asked Jarod shocked

"Yes, we sent Voo in recently since, you know." Replied Trunks

"Yea, Voo can only die by being vaporised completely, just like Buu." Agreed Jarod as the two walked into the Time Nest

"Here's the portal." Said Trunks as he pointed to a well sized portal in the middle of the Time Nest

"Trunks, how the hell did you find this place?" Asked Jarod as he walked through the portal which led to what seemed to be a destroyed Time Nest

"Toki Toki showed me where it was." Answered Trunks

"I honestly don't know what this place is but it feels…different." Stated Jarod just before his aura flared to life randomly, strangely it was far stronger than it normally was

"Jarod, your aura?" Gasped Trunks

"B-but t-then this would mean t-that we're in…" Started Jarod before he felt a powerful presence "Trunks go back through the portal now." He commanded in the harshest voice he could to send the message

"Ok." Nodded Trunks as he ran back through the portal just before a figure with long, wild purple hair and blue eyes that just screamed of insanity landed before Jarod

"Hello." Greeted the 'stranger' in an insane tone that sent a silent shiver down Jarod's spine

"Let's just get this over with T-No… You don't deserve that name anymore." Growled Jarod as he looked into 'T's' eyes seeing the all too clear signs of insanity yet there still seemed to be a part of T that wasn't insane

"Let's go then Jarod!" Shouted T as he rushed at Jarod while pulling out a sword from behind his hair

"HYA!" Shouted Jarod as he forced his ki out to push T backwards

"HAA!" Screamed T as he fired a massive ki blast at Jarod who simply jumped over it whilst spinning

"Kamehame…" Started Jarod before he put his pointer and middle fingers onto his forehead as he appeared in front of T "HAAAAA!" He finished as he fired the blast into T's gut from point blank leaving nothing but a massive crater

"Kya!" Grunted a voice from below Jarod as a sword pierced through the ground beneath him forcing him to jump over it

"And I just keep getting reminded of who you used to be." Muttered Jarod sadly as he stared into T's insane eyes once again as he remembered something he locked away in his memories

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

"What's wrong _freak_? Can't find mommy and daddy?" Taunted an adult demon to a younger Jarod

"Stop it." Growled Jarod

"Oh wait! That's right! You don't have any parents you FREAK SHOW!" Taunted the demon as he pushed Jarod

"You don't want to know what will happen if you continue this." Warned Jarod earning him a punch to the face

"Shut up you waste of air!" Shouted the demon as he punched Jarod into a weapon shop

"Thank you." Thanked Jarod as he walked out a super saiyan whilst gripping a knife rather tightly

"What?" Asked the demon confused before Jarod's knife was stabbed into his stomach

"I was waiting to get out for a while, you were the trigger." Explained Jarod as his eyes gained an insane glint and stabbed the knife into the demon's head killing him

* * *

 **An Hour Later**

* * *

"Why did I do that?" Asked Jarod to himself as his left eye seemed insane

"Because it was fun!" He answered himself

"I'm disgusted with you!" Shouted Jarod at himself as he started freaking out scaring a few young demons who were nearby

"You know you enjoyed it." Stated Jarod's insane half

"You're right, and it disgusts me that I don't feel any form of guilt for ending his life. Sure he was pushing the barrier of my sanity but that doesn't mean he had to die!" Exclaimed Jarod in protest

"Are you ok kid?" Asked an old demon

"Get away from me!" Shouted Jarod as he ran away to collect his thoughts

* * *

 **Flashback End**

* * *

'His eyes, they look exactly like mine did back then.' Thought Jarod in sadness as he broke T's sword in half

"HAHAHA! Good! This is fun!" Shouted T as he punched Jarod in the face

"Dragon Fist!" Called out Jarod as his energy exploded outwards and formed the shape of a dragon which rammed straight through T

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all for this chapter**

 **Jarod: Who is T? And where is the Time Patrol to stop him? And why does he seem so… familiar to me? Most of these and more answered next time on Dragon Ball Xenoverse:Demonic Helper!**


	23. Sanity Restored?

**Jarceus: It's time for the opening reviews.**

 **Firesage101: So Jarod's opponent is someone who is a demon-saiyen? I hope Jarod can defeat this new adversity. I feel sorry for Voo. I hope Boo is ok.**

 **Jarod: Good guess, but no. My opponent is not a saiyan from the demon really, in fact my opponent is half saiyan half human and has a knack for being absolutely useless in the real game.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"What's wrong freak? Can't find mommy and daddy?" Taunted an adult demon to a younger Jarod_

 _"Stop it." Growled Jarod_

 _"Oh wait! That's right! You don't have any parents you FREAK SHOW!" Taunted the demon as he pushed Jarod_

 _"You don't want to know what will happen if you continue this." Warned Jarod earning him a punch to the face_

 _"Shut up you waste of air!" Shouted the demon as he punched Jarod into a weapon shop_

 _"Thank you." Thanked Jarod as he walked out a super saiyan whilst gripping a knife rather tightly_

 _"What?" Asked the demon confused before Jarod's knife was stabbed into his stomach_

 _"I was waiting to get out for a while, you were the trigger." Explained Jarod as his eyes gained an insane glint and stabbed the knife into the demon's head killing him_

* * *

 ** _An Hour Later_**

* * *

 _"Why did I do that?" Asked Jarod to himself as his left eye seemed insane_

 _"Because it was fun!" He answered himself_

 _"I'm disgusted with you!" Shouted Jarod at himself as he started freaking out scaring a few young demons who were nearby_

 _"You know you enjoyed it." Stated Jarod's insane half_

 _"You're right, and it disgusts me that I don't feel any form of guilt for ending his life. Sure he was pushing the barrier of my sanity but that doesn't mean he had to die!" Exclaimed Jarod in protest_

 _"Are you ok kid?" Asked an old demon_

 _"Get away from me!" Shouted Jarod as he ran away to collect his thoughts_

* * *

 ** _Flashback End_**

* * *

 _'His eyes, they look exactly like mine did back then.' Thought Jarod in sadness as he broke T's sword in half_

 _"HAHAHA! Good! This is fun!" Shouted T as he punched Jarod in the face_

 _"Dragon Fist!" Called out Jarod as his energy exploded outwards and formed the shape of a dragon which rammed straight through T_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"I'm sorry." Apologised Jarod silently before he was blasted in the back by T who survived

"What are you talking to yourself about? Meh whatever, I don't really care. JUST DIE!" Exclaimed T as he collected all of his energy to create a massive ki blast big enough to destroy everything

"N-no way." Gasped Jarod in surprise 'I can't dodge it nor can I deflect it or block it. If i dodge it or block it It'll explode the Time Nest and it's too big to deflect. Fine then, I guess I'll have to do **that** technique' He thought to himself as he transformed into a super saiyan

"Do you think that will help you?" Asked T

"Creation arts: Void rift!" Called out Jarod causing a black hole to absorb the blast only to warp away causing Jarod to fall onto one knee panting heavily

"I've got you now!" Shouted T only to be blocked by a now healed Jarod

"Wrong! I've got YOU now!" Corrected Jarod with a smirk as he slammed T into the ground followed by a good ol' blast in the back to launch him deeper into the Earth

"I can't see shit!" Exclaimed T as he was stuck in a hole causing Jarod to charge two balls of ki in his hands

"Final Flash." Called out Jarod quietly

"Hold on, I see a light." Commented T

"Walk towards it!" Commanded Jarod as he blasted the attack

"WHAT THE HEEEEELLLLLL!" Screamed T before he exploded

"Ha…Ha…Ha…" Panted Jarod before he chewed something and swallowed it "Hoo." He sighed as he felt his energy return to normal

"HYA!" Screamed T as he slashed Jarod in half…or so he thought as his second sword went through him with no troubles revealing the Jarod he cut to only be an afterimage

"How dare you." Growled Jarod as he noticed that T's new weapon was his sword

"Die!" Shouted T as he slashed at Jarod

"No." Muttered Jarod as the sword was erased from existence making T hit Jarod with nothing but air

"Oh…crap…" Muttered T before he was blasted away

"Let's end th-" Started Jarod only to be interrupted as a change in history occurred "Oh crap. Ha…Trunks…Are you going to help me fix history?" He asked revealing who T truly was

"Yea…No! I don't care! I don't care anymore! HAHAHA! After seeing them die soo many times, I don't care what happens to history as long as Gohan and Father survive!" Laughed Trunks insanely

"Trunks…I understand what you're feeling, if only a little. When I finally met my father I wanted to talk with him, hang out with him and really be a family, but just before I could work up the courage to tell him he was taken away from me, so I guess I understand the pain and insanity caused from seeing someone you love die right in front of your eyes." Stated Jarod causing Trunks to back up

"I don't need anyone!"

"We both know that isn't true Trunks. You became how you are now from watching Gohan and Vegeta die too many times to count. Trunks if anything, you do need someone. Someone who understands you, someone who can help you and someone who you can connect with." Monologued Jarod as he held his hand out towards Trunks

"I…I…" Stuttered Trunks as he took Jarod's hand "I'm sorry for everything." He apologised as he walked backwards

"It's ok. What matters now is that we fix your mistakes." Stated Jarod with a smile

"Your right. And I'll fix the biggest one first." Agreed Trunks as the sound of ki piercing flesh was heard

"Trunks…Why?" Asked Jarod in disbelief

* * *

 **Jarceus: Well that was something. I wonder what happened? Did Trunks just shoot Jarod while his guard was down or did he do something else? The only way to find out is by reading the next chapter of Dragon Ball Xenoverse:Demonic Helper!**


	24. Jarod Vs Trunks The Rematch

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome again to Dragon Ball Xenoverse:Demonic Helper.**

 **Firesage101: *the twitching* why why did it have to be Trunks. I figured out who it was half way through the chapter. It is sad the Trunks let the anger and sadness get to him. Hope everything turns out ok.**

 **Jarceus: Hey, I like how you're very supportive of my story and all but you haven't seen much on what's going to happen to Trunks. Oh and you might say that Vegeta is quite different than the one you think of when you say normally Vegeta**

 **Jarod: By that he means that my Trunks found a way to a Time Nest connected to a Team Four Star Dragon Ball Z Abridged which, just like the entire Dragon Ball series, we don't own.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Let's end th-" Started Jarod only to be interrupted as a change in history occurred "Oh crap. Ha…Trunks…Are you going to help me fix history?" He asked revealing who T truly was_

 _"Yea…No! I don't care! I don't care anymore! HAHAHA! After seeing them die soo many times, I don't care what happens to history as long as Gohan and Father survive!" Laughed Trunks insanely_

 _"Trunks…I understand what you're feeling, if only a little. When I finally met my father I wanted to talk with him, hang out with him and really be a family, but just before I could work up the courage to tell him he was taken away from me, so I guess I understand the pain and insanity caused from seeing someone you love die right in front of your eyes." Stated Jarod causing Trunks to back up_

 _"I don't need anyone!"_

 _"We both know that isn't true Trunks. You became how you are now from watching Gohan and Vegeta die too many times to count. Trunks if anything, you do need someone. Someone who understands you, someone who can help you and someone who you can connect with." Monologued Jarod as he held his hand out towards Trunks_

 _"I…I…" Stuttered Trunks as he took Jarod's hand "I'm sorry for everything." He apologised as he walked backwards_

 _"It's ok. What matters now is that we fix your mistakes." Stated Jarod with a smile_

 _"Your right. And I'll fix the biggest one first." Agreed Trunks as the sound of ki piercing flesh was heard_

 _"Trunks…Why?" Asked Jarod in disbelief_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

We tune in as Jarod is walking down Snake Way with Mira,Towa and the Supreme Kai of Time?

"I'll have to ask King Yemma if I'm allowed to go back to the Time Nest to try and save Trunks." Stated Jarod as the four walked closer to the Otherworld check-out

"Here I go." Commented a voice, which all four recognised, sadly

"Trunks?!" Asked Jarod in shock as he ran ahead to see Trunks about to jump off of Snake Way "Oh hell no!" He shouted as he grabbed Trunks from behind and put him into a full nelson

"Leg go of me!" Demanded Trunks as he struggled out of Jarod's grip

"Yea, that's not going to happen." Answered Jarod chuckling

"J-Jarod?" Asked Trunks in shock as he finally realised who grabbed him

"Yep, it's me." Answered Jarod

"Jarod, just let me drop into HFIL already. We both know I deserve to go there." Requested Trunks

"No, I won't allow you to just jump into hell, but if you really want to then you'll have to get through me." Smirked Jarod as he used Instant Transmission to teleport himself and Trunks to the sacred planet of the Kai's

"What happened?" Asked the Supreme Kai of Time as she and the two demons made it to where the two saiyans were

"Hey! Have you guys seen Trunks?" Asked Jarod as he ran up to the three panting

"No? You just ran off after hearing someone say something along the lines of here I go. Can you explain that?" Asked Towa

"Wha-oh! You're mistaking me for your Jarod. I'm Jarod of Universe 8 sector 72. This is the Otherworld of Universe 8 sector 79." Explained Jarod quickly before he sensed a spike in ki on the Kai's planet

"Huh? What's going on at the planet of the Kai's?" Asked the Supreme Kai of Time also feeling the ki spike

"If I had to hazard a guess, I would say your me and Trunks are fighting." Guessed Jarod

* * *

 **Kai's World A Few Minutes Ago**

* * *

"Here we are." Stated Jarod as he let go of Trunks letting him get accustomed to the slightly new air

"Why are we here?" Asked Trunks confused

"It's because if you want to go to HFIL so easily then you have to get passed me by force." Explained Jarod as he flared his ki as a warning to any Kai's on the planet to leave quickly

"Haahh." Sighed Trunks "Alright, then." He agreed as he went super saiyan

"Good." Chuckled Jarod as he turned into a regular super saiyan

"HYA!" Shouted both fighters as they charged at each other

"Up here!" Shouted Jarod as he tried to kick Trunks from above only to have him dodge and counter with a punch to the face. Flinching slightly Jarod used Trunk's momentum to throw him away which he combo-ed with a quick Kamehameha which Trunks, to Jarod's slight annoyance, dodged

"Burning Attack!" Called out Trunks as he flailed his arms crazily before making a diamond shape with his thumb and pointed fingers causing a blast to fire at Jarod, who dodged it only to be met with a kick to the stomach

"Gah!" Gasped Jarod as he bent over making Trunks try to slam him into the ground only for Jarod to catch his fists and slam him into the ground instead

"HAA!" Screamed Jarod as he blasted Trunks into the earth "Come on Trunks, you can do better than this." He encouraged only to be met with a burning attack to the face

"You asked for it." Smirked Trunks as he went to the next level of super saiyan and charged at Jarod only to be flung back as Jarod followed in his footsteps

"You want to take it up to level 2 huh? Well, I can agree with that." Chuckled Jarod as he kicked Trunks in the gut launching him away into a nearby mountain "Ka…me…" Charged Jarod before he suddenly was in Trunks' face

"What the? Oh crap!" Shouted Trunks before a Kamehameha was shoved into his stomach

"Hya!" Screamed Jarod as he kicked Trunks back to where they started their duel

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that this timeline was created alongside a world which was formed when this group call 'Team Four Star' decided to make a parody series of a famous series called 'Dragon Ball Z' which is the 'canon' timeline?" Asked Towa clarifying what Jarod told the three

"Yep, that's the gist of it." Answered Jarod as a soft 'mahogany' was heard in the background

"What's the 'canon' Goku like?" Asked the Supreme Kai of Time

"Well, SKT," Started Jarod making the Supreme Kai of Time sigh in annoyance "He's a tad bit smarter than your Goku, He's also a bit more compassionate and loving to his family, in my opinion. Oh and I can easily say that he isn't even half as annoying as your Goku can be at times."

"So pretty much he's a better Goku." Summed up Mira

"Pretty much, even if he does have his extreme derp moments." Agreed Jarod

* * *

 **Back to the action**

* * *

"Hah…He…He…HAHAHAHA!" Laughed the two saiyans as they held onto their left arms which were blasted half to hell

"Let's end this with one final attack." Suggested Jarod as he started charging a one handed Kamehameha

"I agree." Agreed Trunks as he started charging a one handed Galick Gun

"HAA/FIRE!" Shouted the two as they unleashed their final attacks causing a massive clash that could only be rivalled by Cell and Gohan's struggle in pure size

"HYAAAAAAA!" Screamed Jarod as he pumped all of his energy into his blast causing Trunks to do the same, strangely this caused their eyebrows to disappear and their hair to reach the middle of their backs meaning they achieved super saiyan 3

"Come on, are you really going to lose to Trunks _again_?" Asked a see-through version of the Jarod we normally follow

"Are _you_ going to lose to Jarod of all people?" Asked a see-through Trunks next to his other self

"No." Answered both the non-spirit saiyans as they poured more power into their attacks as their spirit partners combined power with them by transforming into their respective super saiyan 2 forms, still the blasts were equal in power,force and size

"Kaioken X100!" Exclaimed spirit Jarod as his other self's blast quickly consumed Trunks' blast and body causing a massive explosion that could be heard from Otherworld

* * *

 **Otherworld**

* * *

"Thanks for letting me come here." Thanked Trunks as he stood up from watching the fight via a crystal ball Jarod created

"You're welcome Trunks, also let that be a lesson on who the superior fighter is." Replied Jarod with a smile

"Yea, but you have to admit that if it wasn't for your Kaioken that class would have gone on for a long time." Agreed Trunks as he transported back to the Time Nest to return to his dimension

"Hehe. Yea, without us the other 'us' would have been there for hours." Chuckled Jarod as he teleported to the planet of the Kai's to collect Trunks and 'himself'

* * *

 **Kai Planet**

* * *

"That was a good fight." Stated Jarod as he helped Trunks out of the massive crater he was stuck in

"Yea…I only now just notice my hair was cut. When did that happen?" Asked Trunks and true to his word his hair, in base form, was shorter than it was before he tried to jump off Snake Way

"Remember when I grabbed you by the hair? Well, I cut your hair with a ki blade." Explained Jarod quickly

"Why?" Asked Trunks confused

"It was an unfair advantage, unlike my tail, your hair was a weakness I could exploit for my own benefit, so I cut it off to be fair." Answered Jarod

"Ok, it's not that expertly done but what can we say? It was cut in battle." Chuckled Trunks

"True…It's nice to see you back to normal Trunks." Stated Jarod

* * *

 **Jarceus: That'll be all for this chapter of Dragon Ball Xenoverse:Demonic Helper.**


	25. The Tournament Begins

**Jarceus: Welp, I'm back from whatever I was doing…Review time.**

 **Firesage101: *Blinking confused* ok I love how the story is going but I think I actually need to stop and re-read it to get the chapter. Trunks was defeated by a kaioken 100! Neat hope that everything keeps going smoothly for Jarod.**

 **Jarod: I always seem to have the best luck in battle.**

 **Jarceus: Two words…Plot armour**

 **Jarod: DAMMIT!**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 **Otherworld**

* * *

"Thanks for letting me come here." Thanked Trunks as he stood up from watching the fight via a crystal ball Jarod created

"You're welcome Trunks, also let that be a lesson on who the superior fighter is." Replied Jarod with a smile

"Yea, but you have to admit that if it wasn't for your Kaioken that class would have gone on for a long time." Agreed Trunks as he transported back to the Time Nest to return to his dimension

"Hehe. Yea, without us the other 'us' would have been there for hours." Chuckled Jarod as he teleported to the planet of the Kai's to collect Trunks and 'himself'

* * *

 **Kai Planet**

* * *

"That was a good fight." Stated Jarod as he helped Trunks out of the massive crater he was stuck in

"Yea…I only now just notice my hair was cut. When did that happen?" Asked Trunks and true to his word his hair, in base form, was shorter than it was before he tried to jump off Snake Way

"Remember when I grabbed you by the hair? Well, I cut your hair with a ki blade." Explained Jarod quickly

"Why?" Asked Trunks confused

"It was an unfair advantage, unlike my tail, your hair was a weakness I could exploit for my own benefit, so I cut it off to be fair." Answered Jarod

"Ok, it's not that expertly done but what can we say? It was cut in battle." Chuckled Trunks

"True…It's nice to see you back to normal Trunks." Stated Jarod

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Hello Trunks, other me." Greeted our demonic god

"Hey other Jarod." Greeted Trunks in return

"It was a good fight you two had there." Smirked Jarod as he looked at the differences between himself and himself. His other self was in a red gi similar to Goku's only with no symbol on the gi but Whis' symbol on the white inner shirt, his pants were also like that of Goku's only difference being that they were brown instead of orange, he also had the side plating as Bardock's battle armour as well as arm bands similar to Bardock's only blue and a green headband but other than that nothing else was different between the two.

"Thanks, but why are you here? I'm sure you have no reason to be here." Questioned the alternate Jarod

"Oh that is quite easy, I've come to bring you both back to Snake Way." Answered Jarod

"Can't my Jarod transport us back?" Asked Trunks

"No, he can't, because if he does I don't know where you'll land. While he didn't physically use Kaioken X100 his body gained the ki boost from it leading his energy to now be in a state of disarray and insanity, if he was to use Instant Transmission right now there's only a 0.1% chance you will actually get to where you want to go." Explained Jarod

"I think it'd be better for the other me to Instant Transmission us back to Snake Way." Stated the alternate Jarod in slight fear

"Yeah." Agreed Trunks

* * *

 **Time Nest: Two hours later**

* * *

"Back home at last." Sighed Jarod as he finally got through the paperwork for something he just did

"About that, why do you sleep in the Time Nest?" Asked the Supreme Kai of Time

"I don't tell you how to live your life." Growled Jarod not wanting to talk about that subject

"Hello?" Asked a voice as a being descended into the Time nest scaring the Supreme Kai of Time

"Z-Zeno-Sama! What brings you here?" Asked the Supreme Kai of Time scared

"Hey Ze." Greeted Jarod as Zeno handed him a note and left

"Did you just call Zeno-Sama 'Ze' of all things?!" Asked the Supreme Kai of Time as if Jarod was out of his mind

"Yea. We're actually pretty good friends after I somehow landed in his dimension and got to know the little guy." Answered Jarod nonchalantly as if he wasn't friends with the second most powerful being as he read the note Zeno gave him

"Oh my god…" Gasped the Supreme Kai of Time

"SKT, Get Trunks, Mira, Voo, Hypo and Towa." Commanded Jarod seriously

"Why?"

"Because some guys are coming to create a 'multiversal' tournament."

"How did you know we were coming?" Asked a voice as a Namek appeared in the Time Nest

"I have some major connections in life." Smirked Jarod

"Well, do you know anyone who might be interested in joining?" Asked the Namekian

"Yes, I just sent the Supreme Kai of Time of this 'universe' to get them and someone who might be interested in watching the battles." Answered Jarod

"Alright…Wait was that sarcasm earlier?" Asked the Namekian

"Yep. You see you only have teams from two different universes. You have ten teams from Universe 9 and 16 from Universe 8." Explained Jarod simply

"Great." Said the Namek sarcastically "Don't tell the creator of this event that detail or the tournament might get canceled."

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed." Replied Jarod

"Ok, should I help you to the arena or do you have that sorted?" Asked the Namekian

"I have everything sorted, also register us as Universe 20." Stated Jarod as the Namekian teleported away

* * *

 **One hour later**

* * *

"So are you ready for this Trunks,Mira,Hypo,Voo?" Asked Jarod as he opened a portal to the tournament

"Hell yea we are." Confirmed Hypo as all seven of them walked through the portal

"Welcome one and all! Can Jarod from Universe 20 come into the ring to fight… Trunks from Universe 20?" Asked an announcer

"I forfeit!" Shouted Trunks as he looked at Jarod

"That was unexpected, as soon as we came in we had a match." Chuckled Jarod at Trunks' expense

"Alright then. Goku from Universe 13 against…Naruto from Universe 23!" Called the announcer as the two fighters entered the ring

"Naruto! Be sure to win this one!" Cheered a Goku from a booth which Jarod guessed was Universe 23's booth

"I'll win alright…Believe it!" Cried out Naruto before he was knocked out of the ring by his opponent

"Winner: Goku from Universe 13!" Called the announcer as Goku returned to his booth

"Wow, that Goku isn't messing around." Noted Hypo

"Yes. He is a Goku from a more…serious world. He is a possibility Goku had if he retained his memories of his Saiyan lineage but decided to protect Earth, he still goes by the name 'Goku' out of respect for Gohan." Explained Jarod "Oh and he was annoyed by Naruto's catchphrase thing."

"It wasn't that annoying…Believe it!" Shouted Hypo just to make Jarod mad

"Really Hypo? That was just _cold_ " Sighed Jarod as he made a pun

* * *

 **Jarceus: I'll end this chapter here for now. See you all next time.**


	26. Battle of Fusions

**Jarceus: Hello everyone. Welcome to another Chapter of Dragon Ball Xenoverse:Demonic Helper.**

 **Firesage101: Awesome fights all around. Jarod is going to have fun.**

 **Jarod: I will.**

 **Hypo: Don't leave me out of this.**

 **Jarceus: Jarod, you let Hypothermia in?**

 **Jarod: Yep.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Welcome one and all! Can Jarod from Universe 20 come into the ring to fight… Trunks from Universe 20?" Asked an announcer_

 _"I forfeit!" Shouted Trunks as he looked at Jarod_

 _"That was unexpected, as soon as we came in we had a match." Chuckled Jarod at Trunks' expense_

 _"Alright then. Goku from Universe 13 against…Naruto from Universe 23!" Called the announcer as the two fighters entered the ring_

 _"Naruto! Be sure to win this one!" Cheered a Goku from a booth which Jarod guessed was Universe 23's booth_

 _"I'll win alright…Believe it!" Cried out Naruto before he was knocked out of the ring by his opponent_

 _"Winner: Goku from Universe 13!" Called the announcer as Goku returned to his booth_

 _"Wow, that Goku isn't messing around." Noted Hypo_

 _"Yes. He is a Goku from a more…serious world. He is a possibility Goku had if he retained his memories of his Saiyan lineage but decided to protect Earth, he still goes by the name 'Goku' out of respect for Gohan." Explained Jarod "Oh and he was annoyed by Naruto's catchphrase thing."_

 _"It wasn't that annoying…Believe it!" Shouted Hypo just to make Jarod mad_

 _"Really Hypo? That was just cold" Sighed Jarod as he made a pun_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Jama from Universe 20 vs Jatenks of Universe 16?" Asked the announcer confused as Jarod,Mira,Goten,Kid Trunks and another Jarod floated into the ring

"Um…So do we fuse or?" Asked Kid Trunks confused

"I guess? But before you do," Started Jarod as he grabbed three ring things from nowhere "Here!" He called out as he tossed the rings to his other self,Goten and Kid Trunks

"What are these for?" Asked Goten

"These are Metamo-rings. The fusion produced has no time limit and it allows anyone to fuse regardless of power,size,gender or race." Explained Jarod as he gave one to Mira and put another one on his right arm

"Alright." Cheered Goten as his team all put the bands on before Goten and Trunks fused

"Huh? I look different." Stated Gotenks as he looked over himself

"That's because you are now a being know as 'Ex' Gotenks." Stated Jarod as he and Mira fused into Ex Jama. Ex Jama looked exactly the same as normal Jama only his clothes were a fusion between Jarod and Mira's clothes. Jama wore Mira's armour over Jarod's white gi undershirt, he also wore Jarod's brown gi pants, Mira's red boots and Mira's grey wristbands

"So? 'Jama' how do I fuse with Ex Gotenks then?" Asked the only remaining Jarod

"Just fuse normally after you put the Metamo-ring on the opposite arm that Gotenks has his on." Explained Jama getting a nod from Jarod as they followed his instructions and fused into Ex Jatenks. His clothes looked like Ex Gotenks' normal clothe only with black where the teal was and red where the blue was.

"Alright! Now it's a battle of pure fusion power!" Cheered Jama excited to fight

"I agree. I wonder which Ex fusion will be stronger? The Ex fusion between Jarod and Mira or the Ex fusion between Jarod and Gotenks?" Questioned Jama feeling his blood pumping through his body

"Ready? START!" Cried out the announcer as the match started with Jama and Jatenks not moving?

"Holy Crap!" Screamed Trunks as he could hardly see what was happening

"Hm? What's going on here?" Asked a voice as Beerus walked through the portal created by Jarod earlier

"B-Beerus-Sama!" Cried out the Supreme Kai of time bowing to the God of Destruction "This is a tournament created by some dimensional travellers to decide who has the strongest fighters." She explained

"Then pray tell why there are so many Universes? There are only twelve Universes so why are there exactly 31 different teams?" Asked Beerus

"That Beerus-Sama is because of the fact that they mistook the different quadrants of Universes 8 and 9 as different Universes." Answered Towa

"Ok." Shrugged Beerus before he looked towards the battle "WHAT!" He screamed as he could hardly see the shapes of Jama and Gotenks fighting around the arena at high speeds

"Gah!" Cried out Jama as he flew into the ground from an attack launched by Jatenks

"Haha! I've got this in the bag." Chuckled Jatenks in arrogance which was his downfall as Jama was behind him in an instant and slammed him into the ground

"Eclipse Baster." Called out Jama as he started firing black ki blasts into Jatenks' back causing the illusion that an eclipse was swallowing the two up completely

"What power." Gaped Goku from the last fight as he felt the ki coming off of the attack and all the ki wasted on purpose to cause a massive spike in wind causing all not experienced fighters in ki to be blown back

"Hm." Hummed Jama as he jumped off of Jatenks before going into a pose that many recognised "Galick…" He started just as Jatenks stood back up

"Ka…Me…" Charged Jatenks

"Beam…Cannon…." Continued Jama as a blood red energy appeared between his cupped hands

"Ha…Me…" Continued Jatenks as blue energy formed between his cupped hands

"FIRE/HAA!" Shouted the two fusions as the unleashed their respective attacks causing everyone not blown away to be blown back a foot at least

"This is insane! Are those two trying to destroy everything?!" Questioned the Supreme Kai in shock as she was struggling to not be blown away by the clash

"This power is quite amazing from mortals." Complemented Whis who came in a few seconds ago

"Well, our Jarod _is_ the God of Destruction and Creation of Universe 8." Stated Trunks

"Oh? So he's the one I've heard about." Stated Whis ticking Beerus off

"Whis? Have you been keeping secrets from me?" Growled Beerus

"Yes, Beerus-Sama. You see I've heard a rumour that said that Universe 8 got a new God of Destruction and Creation who at his strongest is a quarter as strong as Zeno-Sama himself." Explained Whis causing everyone around him to either quit or pee their pants, in some cases both.

"Heh. You got that right Whis." Chuckled Jama making Jatenks back up a little as he transformed into a Demonic Super Saiyan 2.

"I'm screwed aren't I?" Asked Jatenks preparing himself

"Of severely." Smirked Jama as the beating started. Jatenks had no way of defending himself from the beat down which left him with a broken arm, five broken ribs, a cracked skull and fractures in his legs. But somehow his clothes survived without much damage

"I just realised something," Started Trunks "How the actual fuck do our clothes survive plasma attacks? Like if I were to take a blast to the chest which did no damage to me but should have destroyed my clothes, my clothes survive. Even it the attack is enough to kill us somehow our clothes survive. How is that?" He ranted making many question how strong cloth was in the Dragon Ball Universes

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all from this chapter. I hope you like this chapter and how I've shown just how powerful Jarod can be if he wants to. Or maybe I haven't, after all rumours are just rumours until proven true.**

 **Jarod: I did say that Whis was right.**

 **Jarceus: Ah, but that can be taken in many ways. Like, in the way you are thinking it can be taken as you proving the rumours true but another way to see it is as you saying that he's true about the rumours while you're not proving or disproving it.**

 **Trunks: How do our clothes always survive?**

 **Jarceus: Animation budget most likely.**


	27. Jarod Vs Ultra: Easy Win

**Jarceus: Hello everyone. Welcome to another chapter of Dragon Ball Xenoverse:Demonic Helper. Before this chapter starts I just want to warn everyone that there is something in this chapter that might upset people. If you are one of those people proceed with caution, you have been warned.**

 **Firesage101: The clothes question is a good one. Especially when they don't seem to ever be destroyed. I can't wait for more chapters. I hope that Jarod shows what he really is made of.**

 **Jarceus: Well, Jarod is going to show one of his powers as a God of Creation in this chapter, which is the reason I had the warning… Oh and about the clothes, I know. I mean Yamcha (as an example) was exploded by a Saibaman at point blank and his fucking CLOTHES survived over Yamcha…wait…that wasn't a good example, Yamcha is pathetic.**

 **Jarod: Mental trauma? Check. Loss of balance from differences? Check.**

 **Hypo: Jarod? You're kinda scaring me.**

 **Jarod: Hypo. What do you know about mental trauma from sudden bodily changes?**

 **Hypo: Why are you asking me that?**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Eclipse Baster." Called out Jama as he started firing black ki blasts into Jatenks' back causing the illusion that an eclipse was swallowing the two up completely_

 _"What power." Gaped Goku from the last fight as he felt the ki coming off of the attack and all the ki wasted on purpose to cause a massive spike in wind causing all not experienced fighters in ki to be blown back_

 _"Hm." Hummed Jama as he jumped off of Jatenks before going into a pose that many recognised "Galick…" He started just as Jatenks stood back up_

 _"Ka…Me…" Charged Jatenks_

 _"Beam…Cannon…." Continued Jama as a blood red energy appeared between his cupped hands_

 _"Ha…Me…" Continued Jatenks as blue energy formed between his cupped hands_

 _"FIRE/HAA!" Shouted the two fusions as the unleashed their respective attacks causing everyone not blown away to be blown back a foot at least_

 _"This is insane! Are those two trying to destroy everything?!" Questioned the Supreme Kai in shock as she was struggling to not be blown away by the clash_

 _"This power is quite amazing from mortals." Complemented Whis who came in a few seconds ago_

 _"Well, our Jarod is the God of Destruction and Creation of Universe 8." Stated Trunks_

 _"Oh? So he's the one I've heard about." Stated Whis ticking Beerus off_

 _"Whis? Have you been keeping secrets from me?" Growled Beerus_

 _"Yes, Beerus-Sama. You see I've heard a rumour that said that Universe 8 got a new God of Destruction and Creation who at his strongest is a quarter as strong as Zeno-Sama himself." Explained Whis causing everyone around him to either quit or pee their pants, in some cases both._

 _"Heh. You got that right Whis." Chuckled Jama making Jatenks back up a little as he transformed into a Demonic Super Saiyan 2._

 _"I'm screwed aren't I?" Asked Jatenks preparing himself_

 _"Of severely." Smirked Jama as the beating started. Jatenks had no way of defending himself from the beat down which left him with a broken arm, five broken ribs, a cracked skull and fractures in his legs. But somehow his clothes survived without much damage_

 _"I just realised something," Started Trunks "How the actual fuck do our clothes survive plasma attacks? Like if I were to take a blast to the chest which did no damage to me but should have destroyed my clothes, my clothes survive. Even it the attack is enough to kill us somehow our clothes survive. How is that?" He ranted making many question how strong cloth was in the Dragon Ball Universes_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Ultra from Universe 1 against… Jarod! From Universe 20!" Called out the announcer

"Wait a second. Most of these chapters are focused on my fights and not any of the other guy's fights. What the hell Author?" Asked Jarod annoyed breaking the fourth wall making a portal open up next to him which spat out a note that said 'don't break the fourth wall Jarod. I get enough of that in the openings.'

"Well, are you going to get in the ring or are you going to surrender?" Asked Ultra emotionlessly to hide his fear. Ultra looked like Jarod only with Goku's side hair spikes and Vegeta's top hair and a lot of bangs in his face. He wore a red gi over a blue shirt.

"Fine, but I can sense your fear about fighting me so I'll go easy on you." Shrugged Jarod as he flew into the ring

"What do you mean?" Asked Ultra confused

"I will lower my speed and power to that of less than a NORMAL human and activate a…special aura I haven't had the…pleasure of using." Smirked Jarod as a slight pink and blue light surrounded him for a second before fading away

"Oh. That doesn't sound to bad." Noted Ultra before his hope was shattered

"Note, that my defence is still off the charts and if I touch you in anyway it will lead to devastation upon your body." Stated Jarod as he ran towards Ultra at a snail pace compared to half is normal speed, otherwise known as average human speed while running

"Ok then." Growled Ultra "If it's a fight of stamina you want, then a fight of stamina you will have." He growled more as he dodged sloppily throw fist which upon closer inspection was counted in a hardly visible light

"Good." Nodded Jarod as his fists slowly lost their sloppiness and started going at the speed of a martial arts trainee

"Hm." Hummed Ultra as he jumped over Jarod completely only to have said deity try to kick him with a spin kick which was ducked "I have to ask. What is with the light on your limbs?" He asked noticing the light was also on Jarod's legs

"That light is the aura I warned you about earlier." Stated Jarod as he slowly got faster and faster causing Ultra to use more and more effort in dodging him

"But why? You could have ended this fight in a second if you wanted to. So why are you wasting time in toying with me?" Asked Ultra just narrowly dodging a punch that was throw at half of Jarod's max speed from the shock

"It's because I want to give everyone a show and show them just how strong I am." Answered Jarod after recomposing himself and lowering his speed to that of a slow car

"And I guess you also feel a slight kinship with me as you, in essence, are a part of me?" Asked Ultra confusing everyone besides Jarod

"I guess. You are Ultra, a being created by another me fusing with every single living person, how had more positive energy than negative energy, in his 'Universe' to stop Majin Buu and all threats to the galaxies." Shrugged Jarod casually stating Ultra's background before aiming a kick at Ultra's stomach which he grabbed before throwing Jarod over 'his' head making the god skid before studying up and putting his hands in his pockets

"What? Why are you stopping?" Asked Ultra in a higher pitched voice "Wait what? What happened to my voice?" 'He' asked

"You might want to know that I, as the God of Creation of this universe, can change and create anything. The aura I used against you is special in the fact that if a fusion has more than one possibility that could have been created then I can change the fusion form into that one. You see Ultra, I know that you fused with the Potara earnings so you are stuck as a fusion as your first target was Kibito Kai to make the fusion permanent. So I just changed your fusion into a more…swapped form." Explained Jarod chuckling at the end as everyone noticed the major difference in Ultra

"What did you do!" Demanded Ultra wanting to know

"All will be answered if you simply…look…down…" Stated Jarod chuckling

"What are you talking abooouuuu…" Trailed off Ultra as 'he' looked down to be met with the fact 'he' was in actual fact a 'she' "WHAT!" She screamed

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Jarod "This should, haha, teach you that ,haha, fusing with every male and female then fighting a God of Creation is a bad idea when you have been male all of your life." He stated laughing in between words making Ultra faint for shock "Um… He wasn't supposed to faint like that…MEDIC!" He shouted as he returned Ultra to normal while making a Team Fortress reference before he ran away to hide until his next match

* * *

 **Jarod: Soo…Do you think I should say I can also change people's body in any way?**

 **Hypo: Jarod, please do me one favour. STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!**

 **Jarceus: Welp, this is all for this chapter of Dragon Ball Xenoverse:Demonic Helper. I hope to see you all next time.**


	28. Death Starts

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the twenty-eighth chapter of Drago Ball Xenoverse:Demonic Helper.**

 **Firesage101: Figured out what was going to happen from Jared's comment to Hypo. Though I thought it would be permanent. Is well it is still funny that it happened. Would that be a sexy no jutso on someone else instead of the person performing it? Also did you mean Team Four Star instead of Team Fortress?**

 **Jarceus: I see auto correct and some mistakes. but to answer your question, I did mean Team Fortress. When ever you press a certain button your character will scream 'medic'**

 **Kukujo: Please please continue this beautiful masterpiece**

 **Jarceus: I plan to continue this for a while. But I am running out of ideas honestly.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"And I guess you also feel a slight kinship with me as you, in essence, are a part of me?" Asked Ultra confusing everyone besides Jarod_

 _"I guess. You are Ultra, a being created by another me fusing with every single living person, how had more positive energy than negative energy, in his 'Universe' to stop Majin Buu and all threats to the galaxies." Shrugged Jarod casually stating Ultra's background before aiming a kick at Ultra's stomach which he grabbed before throwing Jarod over 'his' head making the god skid before studying up and putting his hands in his pockets_

 _"What? Why are you stopping?" Asked Ultra in a higher pitched voice "Wait what? What happened to my voice?" 'He' asked_

 _"You might want to know that I, as the God of Creation of this universe, can change and create anything. The aura I used against you is special in the fact that if a fusion has more than one possibility that could have been created then I can change the fusion form into that one. You see Ultra, I know that you fused with the Potara earnings so you are stuck as a fusion as your first target was Kibito Kai to make the fusion permanent. So I just changed your fusion into a more…swapped form." Explained Jarod chuckling at the end as everyone noticed the major difference in Ultra_

 _"What did you do!" Demanded Ultra wanting to know_

 _"All will be answered if you simply…look…down…" Stated Jarod chuckling_

 _"What are you talking abooouuuu…" Trailed off Ultra as 'he' looked down to be met with the fact 'he' was in actual fact a 'she' "WHAT!" She screamed_

 _"HAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Jarod "This should, haha, teach you that ,haha, fusing with every male and female then fighting a God of Creation is a bad idea when you have been male all of your life." He stated laughing in between words making Ultra faint for shock "Um… He wasn't supposed to faint like that…MEDIC!" He shouted as he returned Ultra to normal while making a Team Fortress reference before he ran away to hide until his next match_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Hypothermia from Universe 20 against…Goku from Universe 4!" Called out the announcer as Hypo and a Goku in a red gi walked into the ring

"So, what's up with you?" Asked Hypo

"Define that?" Questioned Goku

"If you're Goku then why does your energy feel so…evil?" Asked Hypo

"It seems that in your Universe, I'm a pathetic goody-two-shoes." Growled Goku

"Hypo! This Goku id from a Universe where everyone swapped sides! So the good guys from our history are the bad guys and vice-versa!" Exclaimed Trunks

"Ok." Nodded Hypo

"Ready? START!" Shouted the announcer starting the fight

"HAA!" Screamed the two as they flew at each other. Soon enough the two were clashing. They both traded blow for blow, sadly Goku had more physical strength that Hypo, so this ended in Hypo being tired and in pain. Jumping backwards Hypo did the only thing he could to get an advantage over Goku

"Final Flash!" He shouted as he fired the golden blast at Goku

"HAA!" Screamed Goku as he countered with the most iconic attack of the series

"Hey." Greeted Hypo as he was suddenly next to Goku

"Hey." Greeted Goku in return before he noticed the orb of ki in between Hypo's hands "Shit."

"FINAL KAMEHAME…HAAAA!" Cried out Hypo as he fired his attack into Goku's face at point blank

"FUUUUUUU!" Shouted Goku as the blast carried him to the other side of the ring and through the wall and out of the building, 'accidentally' vaporising him in the process

"W-winner! Hypothermia!" Called the announcer as Hypo returned to his group's booth

"Good job Hypo." Congratulated Mira

"Yea. You did great out there." Agreed the Supreme Kai of Time

"Thank you." Thanked Hypo bowing slightly

"Aren't you surprised he killed so easily?" Asked Whis

"I just keep it in mind that anyone who dies is revived after the tournament ends." Shrugged Hypo

"Look what the cat dragged in." Mocked a voice as what seemed to be a version of Jarod walked up to the group

"You're a different Jarod." Noted Towa

"And you are nothing like the Towa from my Universe." Noted Jarod "You aren'y part Saiyan."

"You're me is part Saiyan?"

"Yes. She's also a goody-two-shoes who always stops me from collecting energy for the Demon Realm. But I guess that's where you're the same." Growled Jarod before he spotted Mira "Ah. Mira. How nice to see that you were made in alternate Universes. If I had to hazard a guess I would say that your Towa created you." He guessed after looking Mira up and down

"You're correct. But if I had to hazard a guess I would say you created your Universe's version of me." Guessed Mira getting a nod from the demonic saiyan

"I'm leaving now. Talking with you 'good guys' is getting annoying." Growled Jarod as he walked away

"I think he might have taken an interest in us." Stated Hypo

"I think so too." Agreed Jarod from behind Mira

"Jarod?! How did you get behind me?" Questioned Mira

"I've been here since Hypo started fighting." Shrugged Jarod

"Jarod from Universe 31 against Towa from Universe 15!" Called the announcer as the two stepped into the ring

"This is too easy." Sighed Jarod as the match started

"HYA!" Shouted Towa as she went super saiyan

"That's the saiyan Towa that other Jarod told us about." Noted Trunks

"Haa. Still too easy." Sighed Jarod as he stared at his opponent "Come." He instructed before Towa disappeared from sight

"Hya!" Screamed Towa as she punched Jarod in the face and shoved a ki blast into his stomach causing a massive explosion. As the smoke cleared it revealed it did nothing to him.

"Multiform technique." Said Jarod as he multiplied into twenty copies "Big Bang Kamehame…" Started all of the Jarods as an orb appeared before their outstretched hands

"Oh crap." Muttered Towa

"HAAA!" Shouted Jarod and all his copies as they fired a Big Bang Kamehame combo which resulted in an explosion and a red tower of light "It's over."

"It's not over yet Jarod." Denied Towa as she appeared above him and slammed him into the ground with her staff

"How?" Asked Jarod shocked that Towa dodged

"I teleported out of the way." Stated Towa shrugging a little not noticing the slight smirk on Jarod's face

"You can teleport?" Asked Jarod

"Yes." Shrugged Towa

"HAA!" Cried out Jarod's clones as they fired more Big Bang Kamehamehas at Towa before she could teleport away leading her to be engulfed by the blasts

"When you get to Yenma, tell him Jarod of the Multiform sent ya." Chuckled Jarod before Towa died

"How could you do that to her!" Shouted someone from the audience

"I'm an assassin. I do what I have to. It just so happened that that Towa was a hit I got." Shrugged Jarod not really caring that he killed someone "Besides, she'll be back at the end."

* * *

 **Jarceus: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I hope to see you all next time. But this will prove that the tournament isn't all shits and giggles.**


	29. Someone Returns For A Fight

**Jarceus: Hello everyone, since it's the time of joy, I thought I would make a chapter for every one of my active stories a day for the rest of the month. And on December 25 I'll make a christmas special for each one. Besides that I want to say have a merry Christmas or what ever you may be celebrating at this time of year and enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: Shocked how many Jared's are there? Love the story. Sorry about the typos. Keep it coming.**

 **Jarceus: I will try my best. I will be skipping to the semi-finals in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Jarod from Universe 31 against Towa from Universe 15!" Called the announcer as the two stepped into the ring_

 _"This is too easy." Sighed Jarod as the match started_

 _"HYA!" Shouted Towa as she went super saiyan_

 _"That's the saiyan Towa that other Jarod told us about." Noted Trunks_

 _"Haa. Still too easy." Sighed Jarod as he stared at his opponent "Come." He instructed before Towa disappeared from sight_

 _"Hya!" Screamed Towa as she punched Jarod in the face and shoved a ki blast into his stomach causing a massive explosion. As the smoke cleared it revealed it did nothing to him._

 _"Multiform technique." Said Jarod as he multiplied into twenty copies "Big Bang Kamehame…" Started all of the Jarods as an orb appeared before their outstretched hands_

 _"Oh crap." Muttered Towa_

 _"HAAA!" Shouted Jarod and all his copies as they fired a Big Bang Kamehame combo which resulted in an explosion and a red tower of light "It's over."_

 _"It's not over yet Jarod." Denied Towa as she appeared above him and slammed him into the ground with her staff_

 _"How?" Asked Jarod shocked that Towa dodged_

 _"I teleported out of the way." Stated Towa shrugging a little not noticing the slight smirk on Jarod's face_

 _"You can teleport?" Asked Jarod_

 _"Yes." Shrugged Towa_

 _"HAA!" Cried out Jarod's clones as they fired more Big Bang Kamehamehas at Towa before she could teleport away leading her to be engulfed by the blasts_

 _"When you get to Yenma, tell him Jarod of the Multiform sent ya." Chuckled Jarod before Towa died_

 _"How could you do that to her!" Shouted someone from the audience_

 _"I'm an assassin. I do what I have to. It just so happened that that Towa was a hit I got." Shrugged Jarod not really caring that he killed someone "Besides, she'll be back at the end."_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Welcome to the semi-finals! For those of you who haven't watched, the last four remaining fighters are Jarod and Hypo from Universe 20, Steve from Universe 19 and Goku from Universe 13!" Shouted the announcer as the four remaining fighters walked into the ring "The first match will be Steve against Jarod!" He shouted as Hypo and Goku left the arena

'Steve is my opponent now…He generally hides underneath that hooded cloak of his which blocks his looks from everyone. He also fights in a way which helps to hide his appearance, so if I can get him to get out of his comfort zone then I can easily take him out.' Theorised Jarod as he held his hand our for Steve "Let this be a good fight."

"I agree completely." Agreed Steve as Jarod noticed that there was a halo in his hood meaning that Steve was dead

"Both fighters? Are you ready?" Asked the announcer

"Yes." Nodded both fighters

"Ready…Set…" Started the announcer causing Steve and Jarod to prepare their bodies to attack "FIGHT!" This one word caused a massive shockwave from the amount of energy produced by the two fighters colliding

"Hya!" Screamed Jarod as his foot connected with the top of Steve's head causing him to slam into the ground hard

"Kamehameha!" Shouted Steve as he used the attack to boost his head into Jarod's stomach "Come at me with intent to kill! You won't win if you hold back!" He commanded

"I would, but I don't feel like killing a dead man." Chuckled Jarod as he kicked Steve in the back

"So you saw my halo then?" Guessed Steve

"Yea." Nodded Jarod as he blasted Steve in the face completely destroying his hood…or so he thought. The hood survived enough to serve its main purpose

"Nice try Jarod." Complemented Steve as he blasted Jarod in the face in return

"HAAA!" Screamed Jarod as he transformed into a demonic super saiyan

"You can transform too?" Asked Steve amazed before he seemingly transformed into a regular super saiyan

"Demon Kamehame…" Called out Jarod as he charged a massive red beam between his hands

"Final…" Called out Steve as he charged up the Final Flash

"HAA/FLASH!" Shouted the two saiyans as they fired their attacks, each one fighting for dominance against the other. Steve looked to be struggling while Jarod seemed calm and collected

"HAAAA!" Screamed Steve as he ascended to super saiyan 2 before rising up to super saiyan 3 completely destroying his hood in the process. The face Jarod saw shocked him to the core because staring at him in super saiyan 3 was his own father, the warrior who had Jarod slightly worried was in fact his father

"Hey! Nice hair, Dad!" Shouted Jarod making Stephen notice his hood was gone

"Well, that cat is out of the bag. I was hoping to reveal that later, but not much I can do now." Shrugged Stephen as the two beams exploded causing a shockwave that blew off Stephen's cloak revealing that he was wearing a simple black singlet, navy blue jeans and red boots with his tail wrapped around his waist.

"Dad. I'm going all out, so you do the same." Warned Jarod as his energy started swirling around him at such a velocity that it started twisting the fabric of space and time itself

"Fine. HYAA!" Screamed Stephen as he was consumed by a blue aura

"HYAA!" Finished the two saiyans as they went into their final form. For Jarod, his final transformation was a simple super saiyan 4 transformation only with grey fur while Stephen resorted to transforming into a blue furred/haired version of super saiyan 4

"This is demonic super saiyan 4. Think you can beat me?" Asked Jarod in a slightly deeper voice as he smirked, an action which was mirrored by his father

"No. I honestly have no chance against you. Even as a super saiyan blue 4, I would only force you to use fifty percent of your max power if I were to use everything I had." Answered Stephen as he collected all of his energy into his hand "So, son…This. Is. EVERYTHING!" He shouted as he threw all the energy he had in his temporary body at Jarod.

"I guess I'll destroy that instead." Shrugged Jarod pulling a Beerus as he used his pointer finger to fire a thing golden beam right through Stephen's blast destroying it from the inside before it blasted Stephen in the left leg causing him to fall to the ground from pain and the fact he used up all his energy

"Ha…Ha…Ha…" Panted Stephen as Jarod landed in front of him before putting a ki blast in his face

"Do you surrender?" Asked Jarod seriously

"What?

"I asked if you surrender. Because if not then I have no choice." Threatened Jarod as his ki blast grew a little to show he was serious only making Stephen smirk

"Never!" He shouted with a smile on his face

"Fine then. Destruction Blast." Called out Jarod sadly as the blast blasted out at Stephen…in a burst of confetti

"Hehe…I never thought that you would use a gag attack against me." Laughed Stephen "I surrender!" He shouted as Jarod carried him to the medical bay to get his leg healed

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all for this chapter. Next time will be a less one-sided battle between Hypo and Goku. I hope to see you all next time.**


	30. Hypothermia Vs Goku

**Jarceus: Welcome to the thirtieth chapter of Dragon Ball Xenoverse:Demonic Helper. This chapter I'll be trying a more action based chapter style. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Firesage101: Sweet he gets to see his dad again. Can't wait for more. Love it.**

 **Jarceus: Thank you for your support.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Dad. I'm going all out, so you do the same." Warned Jarod as his energy started swirling around him at such a velocity that it started twisting the fabric of space and time itself_

 _"Fine. HYAA!" Screamed Stephen as he was consumed by a blue aura_

 _"HYAA!" Finished the two saiyans as they went into their final form. For Jarod, his final transformation was a simple super saiyan 4 transformation only with grey fur while Stephen resorted to transforming into a blue furred/haired version of super saiyan 4_

 _"This is demonic super saiyan 4. Think you can beat me?" Asked Jarod in a slightly deeper voice as he smirked, an action which was mirrored by his father_

 _"No. I honestly have no chance against you. Even as a super saiyan blue 4, I would only force you to use fifty percent of your max power if I were to use everything I had." Answered Stephen as he collected all of his energy into his hand "So, son…This. Is. EVERYTHING!" He shouted as he threw all the energy he had in his temporary body at Jarod._

 _"I guess I'll destroy that instead." Shrugged Jarod pulling a Beerus as he used his pointer finger to fire a thing golden beam right through Stephen's blast destroying it from the inside before it blasted Stephen in the left leg causing him to fall to the ground from pain and the fact he used up all his energy_

 _"Ha…Ha…Ha…" Panted Stephen as Jarod landed in front of him before putting a ki blast in his face_

 _"Do you surrender?" Asked Jarod seriously_

 _"What?_

 _"I asked if you surrender. Because if not then I have no choice." Threatened Jarod as his ki blast grew a little to show he was serious only making Stephen smirk_

 _"Never!" He shouted with a smile on his face_

 _"Fine then. Destruction Blast." Called out Jarod sadly as the blast blasted out at Stephen…in a burst of confetti_

 _"Hehe…I never thought that you would use a gag attack against me." Laughed Stephen "I surrender!" He shouted as Jarod carried him to the medical bay to get his leg healed_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Alright everyone! The semi-final match between Hypothermia of Universe 20 and Goku from Universe 13 is almost upon us! Place you bets now!" Shouted the announcer as the two fighters walked into the ring

"One-thousand zeni says that Hypothermia gets his ass handed to him." Stated one onlooker

"One-billion zeni says that Hypo wins." Countered Jarod from the stands

"O-one-billion zeni! That's insane!" Shouted a watcher next to him in complete shock

"I just have that much faith in my student." Smirked Jarod causing whispers to go around the arena

"Hypothermia, Goku…ready…set…FIGHT!" Called out the announcer, as he finished his sentence the two fighters disappeared only being seen by three onlookers, Jarod included. The sound of shockwave after shockwave shook the arena with the pure power behind it all before the two fighters flipped back onto land

"HAA!" Screamed the two fighters as they flew at each. Upon meeting in the centre of the ring the started trading blow for blow. Hypo punched Goku in the face only to be kicked in the stomach, when Hypo tripped Goku, said saiyan would retaliate with a spinning kick to the head. All in all the two fighters seemed even in power. That was before Goku powered up into a super saiyan form and easily took control of the situation.

"Wanna know something cool?" Asked Hypo

"Sure?" Asked Goku before he was empaled by a now transformed Hypo's horns

"That was only my first form." Stated Hypo, in a deeper voice, as he flung Goku off of his new horns. Hypo's new form was taller and his head crest was in a more pointed style as they had also sharpened at the tips, allowing for easy stabbing. His arm guards were also smaller but sharper as well, not only that but his tail took an interesting twist. Not only did it grow longer but it also gained an axe like appendage on its tip

"Grr." Growled Goku before he flew at Hypo again, but he still seemed to have an edge over the Frost Demon only to be ducked under Hypo's tail allowing him to trip the super saiyan and turn the tides of the battle into his favour as he slammed Goku into the ground, even adding insult to injury as he patted him down with his tail as if he was patting the soil around a freshly planted plant. This continued for a minute before Goku had enough and unleashed his energy causing Hypo, who was unprepared, to go flying allowing him to get up and fire a quick Kamehameha which was dodged by Hypo who fired a Death Beam in return. Having no chance of blocking the beam, Goku did the next best thing and dodged it…Matrix style! This gave Hypo enough time to nearly decapitate Goku with his tail, if only he wasn't blasted away by a quick ki blast

"HAAA!" Screamed Hypo as his crest grew out gaining more spikes as the gems on his shoulders grew out and his arm guards became more of arm wings then arm guards. Seeing this transformation was enough to push Goku into transforming into a super saiyan 2 to counter. The two charged at each other again only for the force of their speed to knock them away from each other. After that the two settled on running towards each other as Goku started throwing a flurry of punches and kicks only to have Hypo parry each and everyone of them before kicking Goku right in the nuts. Grunting in pain from the surprise attack, Goku only had a second to dodge a full power Masenko from Hypo only to fall into a trap as Hypo was behind him and kicked him in the back, slightly cracking his spine from the impact.

"RAH!" Screamed Goku in rage as he transcended to super saiyan 3 causing Hypo to smirk as he went into Frieza's signature pose

"Well? Come and hit me." Taunted Hypo causing Goku's vision to go red as he flew at Hypo not caring what happens as he flung punch after punch at the Frost demon only to have his fists slapped away each time before he was flung back by a burst of energy signalling that Hypo had transformed into his 'final' form. It was slightly taller than his first form, the crest on his head was similar to if a saiyan with hair shaped like Cooler's crest went super saiyan, his arm guards were stretched backwards far enough that they were over half way to his shoulder and were sharper that Trunks' sword, His tail axe had also grown, it was almost the size of a short sword and his chest held a mark of some kind. The mark was a Time Breaker symbol only with a clock in the middle of it. After his transformation, Hypo just stayed still waiting for Goku to attack and attack he did. Goku rushed Hypo hoping that if he was fast enough he could land a knock out punch, Hypo went to block the punch only to trip from the change in his centre of gravity and take the punch knocking him into a barrier that protected all of those not fighting. As he rose from the punch Hypo was met with a foot in his stomach, from a now super saiyan 4 Goku, causing blood to fly out of his mouth before he covered it with a mask similar to the one Cooler's fifth form had, upon applying his mask he was forced to dodge Goku's fist before he kicked the monkey man in the nuts again.

"See? This is why I betted so much on Hypo." Stated Jarod as he pointed to the fact that Hypo was kicking Goku in the nuts again and again

"Cheap ass." Growled one of the viewers who betted against Hypo

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Screamed Goku as his energy flared before only three people could sense it as he transformed into a super saiyan blue, causing Hypo to fly back before he did a flip and landed on his feet before he transformed into his golden form for the first time. The two fighters felt their energies slip from their control so they knew that they only had one last move in them. Goku started charging a Kamehameha while Hypo charged up Big Bang Kamehameha, when the two were about to fire a bell rung out

"Time's up! Can Hypo and Goku please leave the arena while we decide who wins?" Requested the announcer as the two fighters reverted back to normal before falling onto their backs exhausted from transforming soo much, Hypo decided to revert back to his first form to help his healing go a little quicker

"Hey? Hypothermia was it? Nice fight." Congratulated Goku as he laid opposite the Frost Demon

"You too. You really pushed me as far as I could go." Chuckled Hypo "I was never able to get my Golden Form down, but you pushed me far enough to force me to transform into it."

"Cool. I also haven't had much experience with Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan yet. I only learnt how to use it last week." Chuckled Goku before he moaned in pain "It hurts to laugh." He winced causing Hypo to laugh before he did the same

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Jarod: Hey? Who do you guys think should win? Tell us in a review so we can try to see if we can make a reason for them to be victorious. Either way they already lost the second I won.**

 **Hypo: Yea. Jarod may be a tad over-confident but he has reason too.**


	31. Christmas Special (Non Canon)

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the Christmas special for Dragon Ball Xenoverse:Demonic Helper. I hope you enjoy, and know that this is non-canon**

* * *

 **Christmas Special Chapter: Begin**

* * *

"Merry Christmas Voo." Cheered Jarod as he gave Voo a present, which had holes on the lid.

"What is it?" Asked Voo as he went to shake the box but was stopped by Jarod

"Just open it." He stated getting a nod from the majin as he opened the present before a puppy jumped out at him

"Hahaha! A puppy! Jarod gave Voo a puppy?" Asked Voo as the puppy licked his face

"Yep. She also doesn't have a name yet so you get to name her." Stated Jarod

"Voo, name her Liz." Stated Voo getting a happy bark from the now named Liz

"Here you go Jarod." Said Mira as he gave Jarod a long present, which he unwrapped only to be faced by his Cleaver of Destruction which had been upgraded. It now had a cross guard to protect his hand

"It's simple but I like it a lot Mira." Stated Jarod as he twirled the cleaver around before putting it on his back before handing Mira a book on expert bow tips, getting a questioning look from him "I thought you could use it with your Bow of Creation." He shrugged getting a nod from Mira

"Here." Said Towa as she gave Jarod a power pole "Just incase you are in the mood to learn how to use a staff." She explained before Jarod's hair lengthened to his back showing that Garlicon had returned

"We both have a present for you Towa." Stated Garlicon as he summoned the staff that Demigra wielded during their duel before tossing it to Towa

"The Demon Staff? Why are you giving this to me?" Asked Towa amazed

"I believe that you can wield it quite well. That and I feel bad about it staying on Jarod's shelf doing nothing. So I want you to have The Demon Staff." Explained Garlicon as Jarod regained control

"Catch!" He exclaimed as he flipped a sword to Trunks

"A sword?" Asked Trunks confused

"Yea. I noticed that yours was getting pretty weak, so I got you a new one that looks like your old one." Explained Jarod getting a nod from Trunks

"Hey, Jarod? Is there anything for me?" Asked Hypo before Jarod gave him a present which contained a special armband

"I noticed in the tournament that you struggled in keeping up your golden form. That band will allow you full control of your golden form." Stated Jarod as he smiled at Hypo "Its also made out of the same material as Vegeta's gloves so you can wear it in every form."

"Thank you Jarod." Thanked Hypo as he put the band on his upper left arm

"I made a dinner for everyone!" Cheered the Supreme Kai of Time

"NO!" Screamed everyone in fear

"Huh? Why?" Asked the Supreme Kai of Time confused

"Let me put it simply…Your cooking is the worst in all of the Universes." Stated Jarod making the Supreme Kai of Time drop her head down

"Why did no-one tell me?" Asked the Supreme Kai of Time sadly before Jarod gave her a cook book

"Because they didn't want to hurt your feelings. You just need a little teaching and you might be able to gain back the trust of the Time Patrol when it comes to your food." Chuckled Jarod getting a nod from the Kai

"Are we late for the party?" Asked a voice as Whis teleported into the group alongside Beerus. Having been invited by Jarod

"Of course not." Smirked Jarod as he shook hands with Whis and Beerus and handed them presents "Open your one alone Beerus." He advised his fellow God of Destruction

"Oh my? A new staff?" Asked Whis interested

"Yes, I had a field day trying to make that thing. It is hard getting the right minerals to make it unbreakable and as hard as diamond. But I found the right stuff in Universe 8 quadrant 1092." Explained Jarod as he showed Whis how the staff worked. The staff worked and looked a lot like Whis' old staff

"Here you go." Said Voo as he handed Jarod a head band he made himself

"Thank you Voo." Thanked Jarod as he put it on. The head band was pure red in colour with his Time Fixer symbol in the centre of it "Nice job on the old Time Fixer symbol too."

"Thank you." Thanked Voo as Liz licked his face causing him to laugh

"Here Towa." Said Mira as he gave Towa a book on Demon Realm magic

"How did you get this?" Asked Towa surprised

"I had to smuggle it, but hey. It's Christmas." Shrugged Mira

"Well, I think I should tell you I took out your power limiter last night. You no longer have to worry about it exploding." Stated Towa with a smile getting a 'thank you' from Mira

"This Christmas is really something ain't it?" Asked Jarod getting a nod from everyone before Beerus walked up to Jarod and put his hand out

"Thank you for the present." Stated Beerus with a slight smirk

"I thought you would like it." Chuckled Jarod as he shook Beerus' hand

"Well, I think we best get going, Lord Beerus." Advised Whis

"Alright. See you all later then." Said Beerus before he and Whis teleported away

* * *

 **Jarceus: I'll end this Christmas Special off here. I hope you all enjoyed.**


	32. Hello Again

**Jarceus: Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter 31 of Dragon Ball Xenoverse:Demonic Helper. This one is going to be…special to say the least. It involves a bit of time travel, and the return of a familiar face. Oh and a throw back to chapters fifteen and sixteen.**

 **Firesage101 (Chapter 30): Whoot. Hypo even if it was with a more he doesn't have down yet. Squee love the fight scene. Awesome that Jared bet that much.**

 **Jarceus: Alright, thank you for the support.**

 **Firesage101 (Christmas Special): Awesome. Are you going to do a special for every story your writting of you are still writting them at a holiday?**

 **Jarceus: Sadly no. That was a one time thing. I actually hardly got those specials out. Also a warning, most of the beginning of this chapter is ripped straight from chapters fifteen and sixteen.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"RAH!" Screamed Goku in rage as he transcended to super saiyan 3 causing Hypo to smirk as he went into Frieza's signature pose_

 _"Well? Come and hit me." Taunted Hypo causing Goku's vision to go red as he flew at Hypo not caring what happens as he flung punch after punch at the Frost demon only to have his fists slapped away each time before he was flung back by a burst of energy signalling that Hypo had transformed into his 'final' form. It was slightly taller than his first form, the crest on his head was similar to if a saiyan with hair shaped like Cooler's crest went super saiyan, his arm guards were stretched backwards far enough that they were over half way to his shoulder and were sharper that Trunks' sword, His tail axe had also grown, it was almost the size of a short sword and his chest held a mark of some kind. The mark was a Time Breaker symbol only with a clock in the middle of it. After his transformation, Hypo just stayed still waiting for Goku to attack and attack he did. Goku rushed Hypo hoping that if he was fast enough he could land a knock out punch, Hypo went to block the punch only to trip from the change in his centre of gravity and take the punch knocking him into a barrier that protected all of those not fighting. As he rose from the punch Hypo was met with a foot in his stomach, from a now super saiyan 4 Goku, causing blood to fly out of his mouth before he covered it with a mask similar to the one Cooler's fifth form had, upon applying his mask he was forced to dodge Goku's fist before he kicked the monkey man in the nuts again._

 _"See? This is why I betted so much on Hypo." Stated Jarod as he pointed to the fact that Hypo was kicking Goku in the nuts again and again_

 _"Cheap ass." Growled one of the viewers who betted against Hypo_

 _"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Screamed Goku as his energy flared before only three people could sense it as he transformed into a super saiyan blue, causing Hypo to fly back before he did a flip and landed on his feet before he transformed into his golden form for the first time. The two fighters felt their energies slip from their control so they knew that they only had one last move in them. Goku started charging a Kamehameha while Hypo charged up Big Bang Kamehameha, when the two were about to fire a bell rung out_

 _"Time's up! Can Hypo and Goku please leave the arena while we decide who wins?" Requested the announcer as the two fighters reverted back to normal before falling onto their backs exhausted from transforming soo much, Hypo decided to revert back to his first form to help his healing go a little quicker_

 _"Hey? Hypothermia was it? Nice fight." Congratulated Goku as he laid opposite the Frost Demon_

 _"You too. You really pushed me as far as I could go." Chuckled Hypo "I was never able to get my Golden Form down, but you pushed me far enough to force me to transform into it."_

 _"Cool. I also haven't had much experience with Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan yet. I only learnt how to use it last week." Chuckled Goku before he moaned in pain "It hurts to laugh." He winced causing Hypo to laugh before he did the same_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Ha….Ha….Ha…" Panted Mira as he looked over at Trunks, Goku, Vegeta and Voo. Then he looked at the two that caused everyone to be so tired, Black and Zamasu

"Now it's time to end this." Stated Zamasu as his and Black's glowed red before the fired two ki blasts which fused into a giant blast

"ARG!" Screamed Mira as he and the others used up all their ki to reflect the blast back at the two only to be dismayed as their attacks did nothing to force the attack backwards

"Destruction Cannon." Said a voice as a blood red and gold beam shot out from nowhere and helped the five heroes

"W-who did that?" Asked Mira confused before Jarod floated between them

"Need help?" Asked Jarod kindly

"Jarod? I haven't seen you since I was in the Time Patrol." Stated Trunks as he looked at our demonic Saiyan hero

"Yep, Now where did those two run off two?" Asked Jarod before Black kicked him in the face but sadly this didn't even cause Jarod to flinch

"What how!" Exclaimed Black as he looked the lack of damage on Jarod

"You thought that would hurt me?" Asked Jarod amused as he was blasted in the back "Hey! Don't you dare blast my new clothes!" He shouted in anger as he appeared in Zamasu's face and kicked him into the earth below. It was at this moment that Voo noticed that Jarod did indeed have a wardrobe change, he wore an outfit similar to Black's costume only the top was red, his pants where navy blue and the sash around his waist was golden.

"So, you're Black, huh?" Questioned Jarod bored "Let me introduce myself. My name is Jarod and I am the new God of Destruction and Creation of Universe 8." He introduced shocking everyone around

 _"WHAT!"_ Screamed SKT from the Time Nest as Trunks wasn't allowed to see what was happening

"You know what?" Asked Jarod bored "I'll only use one fighting style."

"Jarod! Don't get arrogant!" Advised Trunks worried

"I'm not." Stated Jarod as he put his hands into very well hidden pockets

"HAA!" Screamed Black as he charged, his ki blade activating as he did so, to decapitate Jarod only to receive a kick to the gut

"Excuse me if I interrupt this 'battle.'" Said a voice as Demigra entered the fight.

"D-demigra!" Shouted Jarod in shock

"Hello… _Jarod_." Growled Demigra spitting Jarod's name like it was poison.

"What are you doing here? Jarod defeated you before! So he can do it again!" Exclaimed Trunks

"Hehehe. That was in HIS future and YOUR past. Right now he is far weaker than when he defeated me." Chuckled Demigra making Trunks and Jarod realise what he wanted

"So, you want revenge on me for your defeat. And to do so you went after me when I wasn't as experienced." Simplified Jarod getting a nod from the Demon God before he was absorbed into a wormhole of some kind

"JAROD!" Shouted Trunks as he tried to help Jarod out only for the wormhole to close at the last second

"I'll see you all later." Smirked Demigra as he snuck through another wormhole to get his revenge

* * *

 **?**

* * *

"Wha-Where are we?" Asked Jarod confused as he looked around some kind of void filled by crystals

"We are now in the Crack of Time. And this will be the place where you finally…DIE!" Explained Demigra as he flew towards Jarod at high speeds and swung at his head only for Jarod to duck at the last minute

"Destruction Cannon!" Called Jarod as he fired a blood red and gold beam at Demigra, who slapped it away with his bare hand like it was nothing "HYA!" He shouted as he managed to punch Demigra in the face launching him into a crystal causing it to bounce him back at Jarod who had no time to dodge a well timed punch

"Energy Jet!" Called out Demigra as he started gathering energy around himself

"Destruction Orb!" Called out Jarod as he started gathering energy into an orb between his hands as the energy around Demigra poured out into a massive sphere of dark energy

"HA!" Shouted the pair as they fired their own attacks at each other leaving behind a massive explosion that Jarod used to his advantage to punch Demigra in the gut before kicking him into another crystal

"Hehe." Chuckled Demigra as he opened a wormhole and flew through it before another one appeared behind Jarod allowing Demigra to quickly blast him in the back

"AHH!" Cried Jarod in pain as his hair started spiking up and turning red as he transformed into a Demonic Super Saiyan

"Hm? That transformation?" Asked Demigra, amusement evident in his voice

"Demonic Cannon!" Screamed Jarod as he used a black and red version of his Destruction Cannon which held a lot more power than the normal

"Oh, that is actually kinda powers-HOLY SHIT!" Screamed Demigra as the attack neared him exploding on contact

"Ha…Ha…Ha…" Panted Jarod trying to catch his breath only to have a staff stabbed into his stomach curtesy of Demigra

"Why don't you use that Cleaver of Destruction of yours? Oh wait! You don't even know what that is." Taunted Demigra before he dodged a slice from a random cleaver Jarod was hiding on his back. "Oh, so you do in fact have the Cleaver of Destruction…Crap…" He muttered to himself as he was forced to dodge slash after slash from Jarod and his cleaver

"Flame Ending!" Screamed Jarod as his cleaver became engulfed by white flames as he took a swing at Demigra only to slice a tree as he was transported into Conton City.

* * *

 **?**

* * *

"There, I corrected my mistake AMD gave myself an incentive to train more, happy now?" Asked Demigra angrily

"Not yet." Stated the Supreme Kai of Time "Just one more thing, then I'm happy." She added

"And that one thing is?"

"Turn back to normal, seeing and hearing Demigra when I know it's you is just weird." Stated the Supreme Kai of Time shivering a little before Demigra was engulfed in light, transforming into Jarod

"There. Now can I go help Hypo control his golden form?" Asked Jarod getting a nod from his boss before he flew away to help his student

* * *

 **Jarceus: I'll end this chapter here. I bet no-one expected this right? I'll have to explain why I did this. You see, in the timeline, this is after the tournament as we all know that Jarod is OP. And when I did the Goku Black thing, it was before the episodes containing the ending were released, so I made a guess on what would happen and failed miserably. But I thought about it and realised that I could make Jarod have to go back in time and stop himself from messing up time. Anyway, I'll see you all in the next chapter of DBX:DH(Dragon Ball Xenoverse:Demonic Helper. For those who won't guess it.)**


	33. Jarod Vs Hypo

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the thirty-second chapter of Dragon Ball Xenoverse:Demonic Helper. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Firesage101: Sweet love how you can go back and help fix any mistakes. I really love your story. :) I feel sorry for Jarod though. He seems to always be getting in some kind of trouble and fights. Sorry if I repeated myself from an earlier chapter or story.**

 **Jarceus: Funny you say that last line. You always repeat the whole 'Jarod can't stay out of trouble' stuff. But, I honestly don't care, It's true.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"HA!" Shouted the pair as they fired their own attacks at each other leaving behind a massive explosion that Jarod used to his advantage to punch Demigra in the gut before kicking him into another crystal_

 _"Hehe." Chuckled Demigra as he opened a wormhole and flew through it before another one appeared behind Jarod allowing Demigra to quickly blast him in the back_

 _"AHH!" Cried Jarod in pain as his hair started spiking up and turning red as he transformed into a Demonic Super Saiyan_

 _"Hm? That transformation?" Asked Demigra, amusement evident in his voice_

 _"Demonic Cannon!" Screamed Jarod as he used a black and red version of his Destruction Cannon which held a lot more power than the normal_

 _"Oh, that is actually kinda powers-HOLY SHIT!" Screamed Demigra as the attack neared him exploding on contact_

 _"Ha…Ha…Ha…" Panted Jarod trying to catch his breath only to have a staff stabbed into his stomach curtesy of Demigra_

 _"Why don't you use that Cleaver of Destruction of yours? Oh wait! You don't even know what that is." Taunted Demigra before he dodged a slice from a random cleaver Jarod was hiding on his back. "Oh, so you do in fact have the Cleaver of Destruction…Crap…" He muttered to himself as he was forced to dodge slash after slash from Jarod and his cleaver_

 _"Flame Ending!" Screamed Jarod as his cleaver became engulfed by white flames as he took a swing at Demigra only to slice a tree as he was transported into Conton City._

* * *

 ** _?_**

* * *

 _"There, I corrected my mistake AND gave myself an incentive to train more, happy now?" Asked Demigra angrily_

 _"Not yet." Stated the Supreme Kai of Time "Just one more thing, then I'm happy." She added_

 _"And that one thing is?"_

 _"Turn back to normal, seeing and hearing Demigra when I know it's you is just weird." Stated the Supreme Kai of Time shivering a little before Demigra was engulfed in light, transforming into Jarod_

 _"There. Now can I go help Hypo control his golden form?" Asked Jarod getting a nod from his boss before he flew away to help his student_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Jarod from Universe 20 against…Hypothermia from Universe 20!" Shouted the announcer as the two fighters walked into the arena after two months of prep time

"Are you ready Hypo?" Asked Jarod, his answer being Hypo jumping straight into his 'final' form "That answers my first question, now my second one is, are you ready to pay the price for what you did?" He asked getting confused looks

"Are you still mad about that prank? I mean, I only drew a dick on your chin and the sentence 'I love penis' next to it." Chuckled Hypo before he was kicked in the gut by an annoyed Jarod as the audience chuckled or laughed at Jarod

"Let's change the scenery a little?" Suggested Jarod as everything teleported to another planet. All around them was nature, trees and plants grew far beyond their normal heights. The animals seemed to be all herbivores, despite the fact that some were naturally carnivores. But the weirdest thing about the world they were teleported to was the fact that everything seemed to give everyone power. "Welcome to my world, normally I wouldn't fight here, buuuuut I want Hypo to be at his best. You see, in this no0one can die and have a heightened healing factor with an added power boost. The problem is that if the battle goes on for too long than your power will be drained and given too me." He explained before Hypo started screaming making his ki flare as he transformed into his true final form. The crest on his head shrunk in size as it became one single spike on the back of his head, the gems on his shoulders started growing backwards as they became sharped, becoming more of armour that an accessory. His chest also grew a little as some of it reached backwards becoming spikes, the front of his chest was also covered in spikes. His legs bulked a little as he grew to the same size as his second form while his arm guards shortened back to their original length before shrinking back into his body before they twisted direction, pointing in above his middle finger becoming blades of some sort. His back grew spikes similar to those that Omega Shenron had in addition to the spikes obtained from his chest and shoulders.

"I won't be holding back." Growled Hypo in a very deep voice as a formed the same mask as Cooler's fifth form on his face before he charged at Jarod before throwing a punch

"Hm." Hummed Jarod as he went to block Hypo's punch, only to be too slow and take the hit straight to the face launching him into the forest before Hypo flew after him

"Wait! How are we supposed to watch the fight now?" Asked someone random from the audience before a massive orb appeared in the middle of the audience, showing what was happening in the fight

"You're good." Chuckled Jarod as he wiped some blood off of his lips as Hypo flew towards him before spikes of earth tried to empale him causing him to fly into the sky to avoid them, only to be met with a new problem…the clouds. They were dense and he couldn't see anything in them, well that was before they split apart by Jarod's command

"I can tell that while I'm up here you can't touch me with those earth spikes." Stated Hypo before he felt a stabbing feeling in his back as somehow some of the clouds around him turned into a spike and stabbed him in the back, literally!

"You're right, but you didn't think of the clouds." Smirked Jarod as all the clouds around Hypo turned into spikes making him gulp as the spike in his back jumped out of him before he flew away while trying to dodge the spikes closing in on him, before did a flip as he went straight down, the clouds following him down as he flew towards Jarod before vanishing right in his face as the spikes empaled Jarod before he turned into flakes of light

"Where did he?" Asked Hypo before he was kicked in the side of the head, causing him to slam into the tree next to him

"Right behind you." Chuckled Jarod as he felt Hypo's energy spike as his ki became god ki, signifying that Hypo just went golden "You want to go gold? I might just go crimson." He chuckled as he went super saiyan, his new red hair flowing in a sudden strong wind before he was kicked into the sky by nothing or was it something he couldn't see? "RAH!" He screamed as he blasted at the ground in what seemed to be random spots before Hypo flew back as a blast hit him as he tried to fly at Jarod

"Death Beam!" Shouted Hypo as he fired a beam at Jarod which a slapped away before he was punched in the face by Hypo causing him to fly backwards. After coming to a stop, Jarod was hard pressed to catch a punch that Hypo threw at him

"I have to admit that your speed is far superior to mine, Hypo. Hell, I can hardly see you. But that comes to an end now." Complemented Jarod before he punched Hypo in the stomach and transformed into a super saiyan 3

"Gah!" Gasped Hypo before Jarod slammed him into the ground causing a massive crater the size of a truck

"Daka, daka, daka!" Screamed Jarod as he started barraging Hypo with nothing but ki blasts making the crater bigger and bigger before Hypo flew out of the crater and started dodging the blasts before he stabbed Jarod in the gut with his hand spike forcing some form of liquid into his system "Gah! P-poison? H-hypo I-i d-didn't think t-that you w-w-were a c-coward." Stuttered Jarod as he felt the poison flood through his veins causing him to fall to the ground, reverting back to normal as he did.

"I'm not. I just know that would be the only way to beat you. You see, during my training I found out that my fifth form's hand spikes contain a very potent poison. Normally it would be enough to kill an elephant in just a poke, but I used the bare minimum, so you should only feel weakened but not faint." Explained Hypo as he landed next to Jarod's unmoving body "Um…Jarod?" He asked as he poked Jarod's body getting no response from the saiyan "Jarod? This isn't funny." He stated as he reverted back to his first form as he started poking Jarod's body

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. I wonder? Will Jarod live or will he die?**

 **Hypo: He shouldn't! I did the bare minimum!**

 **Jarod: Hypo, you STABBED me with it. You said it could kill an elephant with a simple POKE. I don't think being a god gives me an immunity to poison.**

 **Hypo: Oh god! What have I done?**

 **Jarceus: You stabbed Jarod and poisoned him.**


	34. The End

**Jarceus: Hello, everyone. Welcome to chapter 33 of Dragon Ball Xenoverse:Demonic Helper**

 **Firesage101: WTF? Ok I seriously can't believe that happened. Though I don't think Jarod will due though. If only because he said earlier that the world have energy to the people on the world. I know I've said it before but I can't wait for the next chapter.**

 **Jarod: From what you said, I can guess you use a phone, or you type fast on a computer, not caring if you get words wrong.**

 **Jarceus: Jarod,**

 **Jarod: I know. Well, on the whole 'The world gives energy' thing. It kinda doesn't heal poison, or heal at all. It just makes people stronger. And I can die. Just because I'm a god doesn't change it. And I guess possibly sorry for my earlier comment, I'm not really good in social situations when I don't know who I'm talking too.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Death Beam!" Shouted Hypo as he fired a beam at Jarod which a slapped away before he was punched in the face by Hypo causing him to fly backwards. After coming to a stop, Jarod was hard pressed to catch a punch that Hypo threw at him_

 _"I have to admit that your speed is far superior to mine, Hypo. Hell, I can hardly see you. But that comes to an end now." Complemented Jarod before he punched Hypo in the stomach and transformed into a super saiyan 3_

 _"Gah!" Gasped Hypo before Jarod slammed him into the ground causing a massive crater the size of a truck_

 _"Daka, daka, daka!" Screamed Jarod as he started barraging Hypo with nothing but ki blasts making the crater bigger and bigger before Hypo flew out of the crater and started dodging the blasts before he stabbed Jarod in the gut with his hand spike forcing some form of liquid into his system "Gah! P-poison? H-hypo I-i d-didn't think t-that you w-w-were a c-coward." Stuttered Jarod as he felt the poison flood through his veins causing him to fall to the ground, reverting back to normal as he did._

 _"I'm not. I just know that would be the only way to beat you. You see, during my training I found out that my fifth form's hand spikes contain a very potent poison. Normally it would be enough to kill an elephant in just a poke, but I used the bare minimum, so you should only feel weakened but not faint." Explained Hypo as he landed next to Jarod's unmoving body "Um…Jarod?" He asked as he poked Jarod's body getting no response from the saiyan "Jarod? This isn't funny." He stated as he reverted back to his first form as he started poking Jarod's body_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"What do we say? D-does Hypo win?" Asked the Supreme Kai of Time confused as Hypo started flying back with Jarod's body, before magma erupted from the ground underneath him

"What?!" Screamed Hypo as he stared at the magma before he noticed that all the trees and life around him were withering and dying as the earth below cracked, forming crevasses

"AHH!" Screamed someone in the crowd as the cracks approached the temporary stadium as the sky started turning red

"EVERYONE STAY CALM!" Screamed Trunks as he tried to get everyone out of the stadium

"This has to be happening as a side affect of Jarod's death!" Screamed a pedestrian as Hypo neared them

"This whole world is going to blow, taking us with it if we can't get off it in time!" He shouted to everyone

"I can take us all back to the stadium, but I need time to get it ready." Stated an old man from the crowd as he stepped forward and started creating a portal in his hands

"Thank you, uh…" Thanked Hypo not knowing the man's name

"Galicon." Stated the old man

"Oh. Thank you, Galicon." Thanked Hypo properly before something massive slammed into his back, sending him into a mountain

"Hypo!" Screamed the Supreme Kai of Time in concern as a giant ogre walked towards the mountain

"I'm ok." Groaned Hypo as he pushed himself out of the mountain, only to see cracks and a light "Shit." He sighed before he was blasted by a face-full of magma sending him straight towards the ogre's fist, which forced him into the magma "RAH!" He screamed as he transform violently, blowing away the mountain and the ogre

"Grr." Growled the ogre as it tried to slam Hypo into the ground, only for him to fly around the ogre's hand and arm, to then kick it in its face, knocking it over before Hypo blasted a hole in its stomach causing it to die

"Jesus, this planet has like two minutes left. And I don't mean Frieza minutes either." Noted Hypo as all the plant and animal life was either dead or burnt and cracks littered the ground below him before he blasted off back to the stadium

"Come on old man! We haven't got time for this!" Shouted a scared man to Galicon as he tried to open the portal big enough for a person to go through

"It's harder to open a portal to a separate reality than it looks!" Growled Galicon in anger as the portal in his hands collapsed in on itself "Ha…ha…ha…" He panted as he fell onto his knees

"Galicon!" Shouted Hypo as he landed next to the old man "Have my ki." He said as he started sending a steady amount of ki into the old man, healing him and re-energising him

"Thank you." Thanked Galicon as he got back up onto his feet and tried to open the portal again, but as the portal was opening the worst happened. A crack formed underneath the stadium causing it to collapse into the planet

"AHH!" This sound was the last sound Hypo heard before he was consumed by the heat of the planet's core, before it exploded.

* * *

 **Jarceus: Wow. That turned darker than dark. I just killed everyone off, even the unknown, unnamed characters who no-one actually cares about.**

 **Jarod: Rude.**

 **Jarceus: Say one minion, ONE, who people care about who doesn't have a name, besides Stormtroopers from Star Wars.**

 **Jarod: Um…ah… Ok you got me there. But is this the end of the story?**

 **Jarceus: Sadly, yes. This is the final chapter for Dragon Ball Xenoverse:Demonic Helper. I can't think of anything else for this story, so I guess I just went genocide on everyone. Anyway, see you all in another story.**


	35. The True End

**Jarceus: Hello, I just want to say one quick thing after the final review review.**

 **Firesage101: Your right I am using a phone. Kinda sad it has to end but all good things come to an end eventually. Love the story even if it ended so sad.**

 **Jarod: Sike! THIS is the true final chapter!**

 **Jarceus: Yep. I'm not one to kill everyone off. Hehe. So here is the true final chapter!**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"I'm ok." Groaned Hypo as he pushed himself out of the mountain, only to see cracks and a light "Shit." He sighed before he was blasted by a face-full of magma sending him straight towards the ogre's fist, which forced him into the magma "RAH!" He screamed as he transform violently, blowing away the mountain and the ogre_

 _"Grr." Growled the ogre as it tried to slam Hypo into the ground, only for him to fly around the ogre's hand and arm, to then kick it in its face, knocking it over before Hypo blasted a hole in its stomach causing it to die_

 _"Jesus, this planet has like two minutes left. And I don't mean Frieza minutes either." Noted Hypo as all the plant and animal life was either dead or burnt and cracks littered the ground below him before he blasted off back to the stadium_

 _"Come on old man! We haven't got time for this!" Shouted a scared man to Galicon as he tried to open the portal big enough for a person to go through_

 _"It's harder to open a portal to a separate reality than it looks!" Growled Galicon in anger as the portal in his hands collapsed in on itself "Ha…ha…ha…" He panted as he fell onto his knees_

 _"Galicon!" Shouted Hypo as he landed next to the old man "Have my ki." He said as he started sending a steady amount of ki into the old man, healing him and re-energising him_

 _"Thank you." Thanked Galicon as he got back up onto his feet and tried to open the portal again, but as the portal was opening the worst happened. A crack formed underneath the stadium causing it to collapse into the planet_

 _"AHH!" This sound was the last sound Hypo heard before he was consumed by the heat of the planet's core, before it exploded._

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"AHH!" Screamed Hypo as he shot forward off of a bed "What? I-I'm alive?" He asked himself confused

"Hey, Hypo." Greeted a voice as Jarod walked into the room with Hypo

"JAROD?! I though I killed you!" Screamed Hypo in surprise

"A few things you need to know. First, I never, NEVER, let anyone into my world. Second, I trapped you in an illusion." Stated Jarod as Hypo noticed he was in a house

"An illusion? You really just trapped me in an illusion to win?" Asked Hypo annoyed

"We both know I would have absolutely destroyed you, even with your poison." Chuckled Jarod getting a nod of agreement from Hypo

"By the way, who's house is this?" He asked as he got off of the bed he was laying on and walked outside

"Like it? This is my parent's old house, after the died it was fixed up and used as a grave for them." Stated Jarod sadly as he held onto a picture from closely, the picture in question was of his mother and father holding him as a baby. "No matter how much I try, I just can't leave the memory of their demise out of my head." He sighed as he put the picture down

"Wait, isn't this the house that Goku Black and Zamasu used as a base of operations?" Asked Hypo making Jarod freeze up from a second

"Why, thank you for reminding me about that." Growled Jarod as his aura flared, showing his hiding intent to kill a certain body snatcher, well for about ten seconds before he vanished

"Huh. Must have gone back in time or forward? I don't care." Sighed Hypo before Jarod re-appeared with Goku Black's head in his hand

"Maaaan, how I love Universe 8. I can kill one Goku Black from one sector or whatever and have no problems as I can recreate him again." He smirked as he tossed the head up and down

"Um…talking about murder this simply is kinda unnerving." Pointed out Hypo as he crept to the other side of the room

"True, but the guy your race is known after enslaved planets only to blow them up later causing mass genocide." Pointed out Jarod in return making Hypo sigh

"I know. Why? Why is my race know as the 'Frieza's Clan'? Some of us absolutely hate Frieza and his family. Hell! When I had to make sure Chilled survived, I almost strangled him myself!" Complained Hypo

"I prefer to call you guys Arcosians or Frost Demons, what ever you guys prefer." Shrugged Jarod before he teleported Black's head to his world for later

"And for that I am soo glad." Smirked Hypo as he walked out of Jarod's house to look at his original world, it was a more beautiful version of Trunks' world, if only a little more like the normal timeline's world

"Trunks worked hard to get this old back in order." Stated Jarod as he also looked upon the world

"I can tell, it looks beautiful…I never thought I would say that about a Trunks timeline." Agreed Hypo before he was blasted to ground by something

"Buu kill you!" Cheered a voice as Majin Buu appeared before Jarod

"Hey Buu? If you kill everyone then who do you have to play with?" Asked Jarod, trying to outsmart Buu

"Hm? No-one." Answered Buu

"Exactly, you have no-one to play with if you kill everyone." Continued Jarod making Buu actually think!

"Ok! You play with Buu!" Cheered Buu getting a chuckled out of Jarod

"Alright, I'll show you a place where you can get some good friends, food and fights if you want." He offered the majin before he added the kicker "And meet some of your kind."

"Ok!" Nodded Buu excitedly, especially so when he knew he could see more of his kind

"First let me get Hypo and then we can go to a place called Toki Toki City." Stated Jarod as he took the time to look at Buu. Unlike his 'canon' counterpart he was skinny and pink being more reminiscent of Super Buu more than Majin Buu, he wore his original clothes but also seemed to have Trunks' sword and jacket "Also did you absorb Trunks?"

"Yes, Buu spit him out now." Answered Buu before he expelled a cocoon with Trunks in out of his head via steam, making him loose the sword and jacker, while also reverting him back to his original form

"Thank you for that Buu. If you want we can work on that absorption skill of yours. If trained it could be very powerful." Suggested Jarod as he helped Hypo up out of the ground

"Ok. Buu like that." Agreed Buu before Trunks woke up

"What hit me? I feel like I…Why am I in a cocoon?" He asked as he tried to wriggle out of the cocoon he was in

"You ok?" Asked Buu as he helped Trunks out of the cocoon

"Y-yea. Why are you helping me?" He asked slightly scared

"I told him he can come with me to meet some others of his race." Stated Jarod

"M-more Buus!" Screamed Trunks in shock

"No, not Buus. Majins." Corrected Jarod as he found something interesting under Hypo "Hey, Trunks? Since when have you guys had Dragon Balls?" He asked confused

"We don't have Dragon Balls." Answered Trunks before he saw the Dragon Ball in Jarod's hand

"I'd bed to…" Started Jarod before Trunks flew past him as fast as he could to Capsule Corp

"Dragon Ball?" Asked Buu confused as he stared at the orb in Jarod's hand

"Yea, you see there are seven Dragon Balls. If you collect all seven then you can have ANY wish, as long as it's within the dragon's power." Explained Jarod as he dug a little and found ANOTHER Dragon Ball "And here's another one." He sighed as he created a Dragon Radar and checked it

"What that?" Asked Buu as he stared at the screen, it had seven yellow dots all in one place

"It's a Dragon Radar, it locates Dragon Balls. It seems they're all here…weird." Noted Jarod as he uncovered the last five Dragon Balls just before Trunks returned with a Dragon Radar

"Jarod? Do you know why all the Dragon Balls were here?" Asked Trunks

"No, But what I do know is what I'm doing next." Smirked Jarod "Arise Shenron!" He shouted causing the Dragon Balls to glow before Shenron rose out of them

"Speak your wishes and I will grant them." Stated Shenron

"How many wishes we talkin' bout here?" Asked Jarod

"Three wishes." Answered Shenron

"Alright. Shenron! For my first wish, I want you to revive everyone who was killed by the androids!" Commanded Jarod making Shenron's eye's glow red

"Anything else?" He asked

"Yeah. Shenron! I wish for Goku to be revived and cured of his heart disease." Stated Jarod making Shenron's eyes glow red again

"Your wishes have been granted." Stated Shenron before the Dragon Balls shot off across the world for one final time before returning to stone

"Jarod? Why do I have a feeling you have a hand in this?" Asked Trunks confused while Jarod teleported away with Buu and Hypo with a smile on his face

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that is the end for this chapter and this story. I sincerely hope you all enjoyed, it's been a wild ride up till this point and for everyone who stayed in since the first chapter… All I can say is thank you.**


	36. Dragon Ball Fusions: Demonic God Special

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the special chapter for Dragon Ball Xenoverse: Demonic Helper. I decided to make this because of a plan of mine. This will be backstory before the first chapter of a sequel story to this one.**

 **Reviews from last chapter: 1**

 **firesage101: Your welcome. I love reading your stories. Can't wait for the next story.**

 **Replies**

 **Jarceus: Thank you, I appreciate all the support you gave me with this story, and all my other stories. I hope all the readers will enjoy this.**

* * *

 **Special… Start**

* * *

It has been fifteen long years since Jarod resurrected everyone in his original world. Many things had changed in that world, some of them surprising. Mostly everyone who was killed by the androids accepted the miracle as just an act of god, which technically it was, while a few more scientific individuals tried to find an explanation to their miraculous revival. They didn't find anything of course, because how does science explain a magical wish granting dragon? The only ones who knew how everyone was alive were Goku, Vegeta, the Z-fighters, Bulma, Trunks and a certain married couple and their fourteen year old child. Meanwhile in Conton City, Hypo had managed to have two children, a boy and a girl. He named the boy Blast and the girl Chilli after they accidentally set the hospital on fire after they were born. Blast looked like an orange version of Frieza's final form only with sky blue gem-like crests while Chilli looked like a light purple female version of Cooler's final form with green gem-like crests. Both of the children were seven years old.

"Hey! I'm back!" Called out Jarod as he walked into the house that Hypo bought when Blast and Chilli were born before he was tackled by the two children

"Uncle Jarod!" They shouted as they hugged the saiyan who had hardly changed in the last fifteen years, only having slightly longer hair and gaining a red tint to his hair. He wore a simple black gi shirt with a long sleeved red jacket over the top. He also wore green long legged pants which went underneath boots of the same style of Trunks' original boots only black instead of yellow

"How have you both been? I hope you have been good." Smirked Jarod as he got back up, the two children hanging from his shoulders

"Yeah! Daddy went out to the shops." Smiled Chilli as she dropped down

"Yeah, he said he'd be back soon." Smirked Blast as he also dropped down off of Jarod's shoulder before trying to punch the saiyan in the face only for him to vanish leaving Blast punching the air

"Nice try kid, you're getting faster, but not fast enough to actually beat me." Smirked Jarod as he pat Blast on the head making the Frost Demon growl in annoyance before the three heard a massive explosion come from passed the front door

"What was that?" Asked Chilli scared

"From the sound I'd guess it came from… the shopping district…" Mumbled Jarod before his hair turned blood red while his eyes turned a darker black, gaining a sort of shine to them as a golden aura formed around him before it gained a red outline "Kids. I have to go." Jarod stated before he disappeared leaving behind a red line of aura in his wake as he rocketed towards Conton City's shopping district before a half-breed saiyan with brown hair and blue eyes slammed into him, knocking him to the ground allowing him to actually see that most of the Time Patrollers in the area were knocked out or killed while shockwaves were disrupting the air above the shopping district making Jarod revert back to base form before he disappeared and kicked a teenager with black eyes and black hair that looked like a mixture between Kefla and Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta's hair. It had the top of Kefla's hair and the bottom of Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta's hair, she wore a blue singlet, black jeans and boots similar to Jarod's only purple instead of black

"Jarod?" Asked a voice from behind Jarod making the saiyan turn around to see Hypo, a Frost Demon. He had a single spike on his head pointing to his behind, his crest stretching all the way back, his chest was covered in spikes, the majority of the area being his gem-like crest, which had stretched to his back and pointed out into spikes alongside Omega Shenron-esc spikes, on his wrists he had one spike on each of them which extended past his middle ringer, both spikes having a weird purple liquid excreting from the tips, his skin was a yellow colour while his gem-like crests were purple "What are you doing here?" Hypo asked before Jarod hit him over the head

"Hypo! I told you to not let having children make you weaker! And now you can't even defeat a teenage girl! IN GOLDEN FORM!" Shouted Jarod while the teen just stared at them confused before a tail dropped out of her pants and moved behind her

"Hey! I'm just as surprised as you are! I though she was just a human, but nooooo! It's never that simple! She's a saiyan! And a damn strong one at that! I think she could even give YOU a run for your money in base form. Oh 'Mighty' Demon God." Growled Hypo making the teen's eyes widen before she started growling as her aura flared unleashing a flood of ki into the air, ki much stronger than even Kid Buu

"So, you are the Demon God… I came for you. More specifically, to tear you apart." Growled the teen as her hair turned golden while her eyes turned teal as her ki rose to far higher levels, easily dwarfing anything that even Demigra outputted with his ki

"Haaa. So, what did I do to piss you off? Become the Demon God? Stay the Demon God? Or are you just here for the satisfaction of killing the Demon God?" Sighed Jarod before the teen's hair spiked up slightly as electricity sparked around her body as her power doubled

"My name is Christine! And I am here for revenge! You killed my parents and older brother before my parents were revived and had me! I will make you pay for what you did to my brother!" Shouted the teen before she disappeared as Jarod shot towards the ground, only to teleport at the last moment as a massive crater appeared where he was

"You want to kill me for the sins of someone else? The Demon God you probably want is Demigra, someone I killed long ago. Over fifteen years ago by now. So, Christine, you are attacking the wrong God, as I have gotten your revenge for you." Sighed Jarod before he was punched by an invisible force and launched towards the school before he stopped himself just as his butt touched the wall of the building "It seems like you don't care." He growled as he caught what seemed to be nothing before Christine appeared, her fist caught in Jarod's hand before a shockwave shot passed the two making the school shake from the power of the shockwave

"You're right. I don't care for your lies." Growled Christine as she kicked Jarod in the side of the head making him let go of her fist before she tried to slam him into the ground only for Jarod's foot to be suddenly in her stomach before a ki blast shot out of the boot and launched Christine away before Jarod appeared behind her and created a portal making the teen fall through it and into a city before Jarod appeared out of the portal as it closed

"Christine… I have no idea why you believe you have to do all this, but I won't back down." Stated Jarod sadly before his hair flashed gold for a second "As you are now, you are of equal to my power, but like you, I can transform." Jarod stated as he revealed his tail to Christine before he created a ball of energy in his hands "Now, let me show you an old saiyan favourite!" He shouted as he threw the ball into the sky before it exploded, creating a fake moon which Jarod used to transform into a Great Ape, Christine accidentally doing the same

" **GROOOH!** " Roared Christine while Jarod destroyed the ball of energy as Christine's fur turned gold before she started shrinking surprising Jarod a lot as she turned into a Super Saiyan 4, her hair not changing from its base look before she shot towards Jarod who used Instant Transmission to teleport to an empty field where Christine flew towards and kicked the Great Ape in the face only to be enveloped in a massive blast of energy

" **Come on. Show me what you've go** -" Started Jarod before his tail was cut off, Christine having evaded the beam at the last moment and cut if off, making Jarod revert to his base form, his clothes having stretched over his Great Ape self, something he also noticed happened to Christine, allowing her to keep her shirt and modest intact "Sneaky girl." Jarod growled in annoyance as he recreated his tail on his body before going Super Saiyan his hair turning spiked and gold while his eyes turned teal

"Super Saiyan? So you can do something besides turning into that damned monkey." Growled Christine, her voice taking a gravelly tone as she glared at Jarod with her eyes, which had become yellow and gained a maroon outline while her maroon fur moved in the wind created by Jarod's ki leaking out of his body

"Haaa… I think you should just quit it now. I'm not going to lose, as a mere Super Saiyan I am equal to you in power. And, I can go even farther than this." Sighed Jarod as he reverted back to his base form

"Grr… DAMN YOU! I AM CHRISTINE! THE DAUGHTER OF STEPHEN! SAIYAN CREATED BY BULMA!" Screamed Christine making Jarod freeze in shock allowing Christine to fire a giant red laser of ki at him, engulfing his body in the attack making the beam fly towards a building before it suddenly shot into the air

"Christine? What has you so angry?" Asked a voice as Trunks appeared, his blue hair flowing in the breeze of the air as Christine appeared before him

"I just fought the Demon God." Growled Christine before Jarod appeared behind Trunks making Christine start charging her attack

"Stop." Demanded Trunks making Christine stop charging her attack and stare at Trunks confused "Nice to see you again, Jarod." Trunks smirked as he turned towards Jarod and held out his hand

"Oh, so you are the Trunks I thought you were." Smirked Jarod as he shook hands with Trunks making Christine gape at the two in shock "How long has it been since we last talked? Twelve years?" Jarod asked smirking

"Fourteen actually. The last time you were here was when you dropped Buu back here because he wanted to help rebuild the world from his destruction and to help protect the world." Corrected Trunks making Jarod chuckle

"Yeah, so can you tell me what's up with Christine? I think I have a clear idea on something but I need you to confirm it." Asked Jarod, his eyes gaining a hardened look to them

"Well, Christine here is a Saiyan as you probably guessed… She asked me for training eight years ago. And even since we've been training hard. Buu's also been a great help in training, we're all at the same level as Kid Buu in the original timeline in base form." Explained Trunks making Jarod nod

"Yeah, but the question I have to ask is… who are her parents?" Asked Jarod his tail waging dangerously

"I think you already know so I'll just say it. Christine is your sister, Jarod." Sighed Trunks making Christine's eyes widen in shock as she stared at Jarod who was nodding

"I thought so, looking at her now, I can see the resemblance. She has the same sort of facial structure, only a little more round. And she was the same ki as me on a basic level, missing the underline of god ki, but besides that, it's similar." Stated Jarod before he realised something "Did I revive my parents? And they had a kid… Jeez, now I feel bad for not visiting more." Jarod chuckled awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly before he grabbed Christine by the wrist before teleporting to his parents house and knocking on the door

"Hey! How am I to believe you are actually my brother!" Demanded Christine angrily before Stephen opened the door, his eyes widening as he looked at Jarod

"J-Jarod?" Asked Stephen in shock as he stared at his son

"Yeah, so Dad, care to tell me why Christine here thought I was dead?" Asked Jarod making Stephen look at Christine who was pouting making Jarod mess with her hair

"Hey! Don't do that!" Shouted Christine making Jarod laugh

"Sorry, sorry, I just couldn't resist. You're being cute sis." Chuckled Jarod before Christine did the one attack that could even bring the mightiest of gods to their knees, making Stephen wince in pain for his son

"Let that be a lesson to not call me cute, brother." Growled Christine as she walled into the house

"Dad… What is wrong with our family? I'm the Demon God, you and Mom were created by Bulma and now my sister goes from trying to kill me to pouting and then kicking me in my nuts…" Groaned Jarod as his Dad helped him back onto his feet

"I don't know Son. I don't know." Sighed Stephen as he led his son into a spare bedroom to rest out while two beings watched the Saiyan through a crystal

"So… This is the one who defeated you? I doubt he's that strong." Stated an orange Frost Demon with the same head crest as Cooler's Final Form and a mechanical left arm

"You said it better than me, Blaze. Never judge a book by its cover." Stated a voice from behind Blaze as the two floated in an endless void

"Very true Demigra. But it took that girl only one hit as a Super Saiyan 4 to bring him to his knees." Smirked Blaze as he stared at his metal arm before clenching his metallic fist "I still can't believe I lost to those three idiots all those years ago…" He growled

"I can't believe I lost to Jarod a year ago." Growled Demigra as he clenched his fist, the two unleashing their ki before a crack materialised in the air around them

"Hey Demigra… You don't think…" Smirked Blaze, something which was matched by Demigra as the two unleashed more of their ki as the crack grew bigger and bigger before it turned into a hole in space and time, leading back to Conton City "Well, Demigra. It seems like two Demon Gods return to the world to destroy it once more." Blaze smirked as the two Demon Gods walked through the hole just as it closed

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that is all for this special chapter, I hope all you who have read this have enjoyed and will wait for the first chapter of the new story coming next year.**

 **Jarod: Let me guess, it's going to be for a two year anniversary because you missed the first year one.**

 **Jarceus: SSSHH!**

 **Christine: He's got a point you know.**

 **Jarceus: Damn it…**

* * *

 **Dragon Ball Fusions: Demonic God**

 **1.10.18**

 **Be ready to fuse**


End file.
